Three Supers
by BlackNightRaven1
Summary: In this world Hiccup goes to a boarding school for kids with super power but he's a late bloomer. Then he has an embrassing breakup with his 'boyfriend' Jack. But slowly gets over it when he meets a loner named Toothless. But. he soon realizes the breakup is the least of his problems. Modern AU,HumanToothless!, SuperPowers! I know the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to this whole writing thing but if I suck just say something so I won't waste my time doing this. But if you want me to keep writing I Will at least need 5 reviews. This probably won't be a long chapter since may I remind you I'm I disclaim any of the characters from HTTYD and ROTG I only on my imaginative ideas. So I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1- Background and Breakups

Background

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll Yeah I know great name (I know it's a bad name). But what do you expect when you come from a island called Berk filled with people who are like barbarian Vikings. Well let me just skip the problem, you see in this world some people have super powers, that's right I'm a 15 year boy whose dad has powers and I still don't have my powers. That's thing about powers sometimes they're not genetic. And there's a 50/50 chance I might not have them because of mom wasn't a super either. At this point I will do anything to please my dad because my dad just about gave up on me by now. And when I came out that I had a boyfriend named Jack and I didn't like girls he was so angry he went a rampage and broke my hand and the fact he had super strength on his side, it felt like my hand had shattered. After that I have never seen him so sorry, he had never laid a finger on me, he must have a least said sorry hundreds of times but I don't know why but I forgave him. After my hand had healed he sent me to the same secret boarding school as Jack because he said I would be safer there.

After I got to the school I thought I was going to be the target since I was gay, and I only had one leg, and was only 5'4, with big thick black glasses, and only weighed 100 pounds, but since Jack was popular and he had his powers, nobody messed with me. And I'm pretty sure if anybody messed with me Jack would get his payback using his little frosting powers, he could make it snow over them for a whole year straight if he wanted to. I was pretty sure I love Jack, nobody had ever looked after me like he did and nobody love me like he did not even my own dad ever since my mom died. And I THOUGHT Jack love me too until one day he decided to...

The Breakup

I woke up one morning happy as ever in my dorm since last night Jack and I had se...uhh...umm...I will save that conversation for another for another day. Anyway back to what I was saying I had notice he wasn't there which was like him to leave before anyone caught him in my dorm (Wasn't like I had roommates my room. All the students had their own rooms).

So I just went on to take a quick shower and meet Jack a our usually meeting place in the school yard near the arena. But when I got out the shower I looked at my phone and saw I had got a text from Jack. I couldn't help but have an ear to ear smile when I saw his name but as quickly as the smile appeared it disappeared and replaced under a hard scowl and watery eyes. I just stared at the phone at what felt like days and kept staring at the text that said 'Need 2 breakup'. Then I finally came back to cold reality at first I was sad then it was suddenly replaced by heated RAGE!

Did he not have the FUCKING BALLS to breakup with me in person?! I thought as I got dressed and rushed out door to find an explanation from Jack. And he found him next to his friend Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. (They all their powers and they were all popular just like Jack. Snotlout power was super strength like my dad but only my dad can fly too, Astrid has assassin powers which makes her unbeaten in a fight, Ruff power is electricity she can basically take the electricity out of something and use it as her defense, Tuff powers is speed so he can literally be at 3 places at once, and Fishlegs power was telekinesis so he can basically make people fly a quarter of a mile if he wanted to.)

I approached the group talking and without meaning to I shout toward Jack.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I shout pointing to my phone not realizing how loud I shouted.

"Um can you not read I'm breaking up with you." He said it emotionless which didn't even make me sad it just made me angrier.

"But I'm asking why DUMBASS!" Shouting dumbass towards the end of sentence.

"Oh look the 6th grader can cuss." Snotlout said with smirk on face.

"Listen Hiccup I never even like you. HELL I never even like you as friend, did you really someone like me would like someone like you, I mean look at you, you look like you belong in the 6th grade and then you're a crippled FAGGOT!Look at you, you only one leg you really think somebody with THAT! To believe I had sex with is just disturbing. I mean you don't even have your POWERS YET FOR FUCK'S SAKE! SO SUCK ON THAT THE NEXT TIME YOU THINK CALLING ME A DUMBASS!"

I couldn't even process what he just said because everything Jack had told me about himself was a lie. Then bursts of laughter erupted around me. I didn't even notice the crowd we had attracted. I could feel the tears starting run down my face so I ran as fast as my one leg could carry me. And then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hiccup wait I didn't-" Jack tried to say.

"FUCK YOU" I shouted " DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN" I shrieked to the top of my lungs.

And ran back to my dorm and called my dad to ask if I can come back home. He said it would take him 5 weeks to take me out the school with all the paper work. When I heard that I knew right then and there it was gonna be 5 weeks of HELL.

Remember to review so I can continue on with story. But Hiccup will get his power after a few chapter and meet the human Toothless


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! I hit 5 reviews so you guys got another chapter. And to be honest I really didn't think I would even reach a 2nd chapter. But any way I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2- Toothless

Hiccup's P.O.V

I was right, it was HELL! When I came back to school on Monday I couldn't help but see everyone who was laughing and pointing at me. And when I came back from my second hour to put my books away in my locker I found pieces of paper scribbled in black marker on my locker that said 'FAGGOT','BITCH', 'LOSER',and 'SIDEKICK'-(The school basically separate the students into two groups, there were the supers with the cool powers and the sidekicks with lame powers)-all scribbled down on the pieces of paper. All of sudden someone grab me by my shirt slammed me so hard against the locker I got a nosebleed.

"Hey look who it is, It's Jack's bitch" said a voice I absolutely hated...Snotlout's voice.

"What do want? You've already made my life a living hell." I said with my voice he slammed me into the lockers again this time he dented the lockers.

"Don't interrupt me. And just so you know this is only going to worse." He said with a devilish grin on his face and with that he with his group to their next class.

I scraped the notes from locker, and got my books, and cleanup my nose bleed, and went to my next class which was english.(Yes even kids with superpowers have to learn the boring stuff.) I finally got to class and took my seat and once the bell rang my teacher, Ms. Tooth, gave us an assignment.

"Okay class these next 4 and a half weeks we'll be working on a big project that counts for 50% your grade-" just then loud groans interrupted her. "Okay let's make 75% of grade since you're not happy with 50%." Then filled with more groans and some shouted 'No!' But she wouldn't change her mind and she continued on with her speech. "You all will be working in partners for the next few weeks and you will be presenting a topic on Greek myths. And I will be partnering you-"More groans and whining interrupted her but she ignored it and continued. "As I was saying I've already partnered you all up, so take five minutes for you all to come and see who your all partnered with...Oh! And by the way you can't switch partners soo good luck with that!"

I didn't even want to get up to leave my seat because Jack and his group were there and probably make a fool of me, and worse case scenario I would be partnered with one of them.

Then I saw Jack, I knew something wasn't right with him and...wait why am I worried about him? He just called me out my name and broke up with me! Anyway I prayed to Thor that I wasn't partnered one of them so I waited for them to get up and sit back down so one of them wouldn't 'accidentally' trip me. So when they all sat down I went up and looked on the sheet on the board and it said:

**Partners For Project**

_Astrid H. and Rachel T. (Ruffnut)_

_Jamie B. and Pitch B._

_Jack F. and Heather T._

_Danny B. (Dagur) and Snotlout J._

**_Hiccup H. and Terrance N. (Toothless_**)

I did not need to read anymore after that. The gods must have hated me, what did I ever do to them to make them so mad at me? Now I knew I wasn't going to make it. Toothless was one of the most scariest guys in this school, and no one would even dare to talk to him. I turned back to look at him, he was at least 5'9 with raven black hair that reached his neck and he was wearing a plain black leather jacket with a white V-neck with dark skinny jeans, and black converse. I saw he was in his seat scribbling things down in a notebook, I think his power was fire, so he was a super and that scared the shit out of me. At this point it would take the touch of God to save me but obviously he wasn't . Just then teacher came to the front of the class.

"Alright times up! I hope you all like your partners, and if you don't like your partner...oh well the struggle is real!" 'You have no idea' I thought "Now use the remaining time of class to get to know your partner and choose a topic." Then she went back to her desk.

I guess I might as will get this over with and get my ass kick by the most scariest guy here. I got up out of my seat and went to the back of the room where he sat alone and introduced myself.

"H-hello I'm Hiccup I think I'm your p-partner on the a-assignment." I said shaky waiting for him to to look up from his notebook and stop scribbling.

"M-may I sit?" I asked stuttering.

Then he finally looked up from his notebook and looked at me and raised his eyebrow and spoke.

"Fine, what do want to work on?" He said quickly looking back at notebook as I sat in the seat next to him not making any eye contact.

"I-I really don't know, d-do you have any ideas?" I still said stuttering nervously. Wow, this was getting annoying.

"Why are you stuttering some much?" He asked now making eye contact and sounding a little annoyed. Then I just froze and hesitated to tell him because for one I didn't want to hurt his feelings nor did I want to get my ass beat right in the middle of class. Then he asked again.

"Well?" He asked again with the same annoyance in his voice. I might as tell him, he's not gonna let it go.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie...you scared SHIT out me." I said hesitating toward the end of the sentence waiting for him to get angry and burn me alive with bare hands but...he didn't. First he looked confused then I actually saw him...smile...for about 5 seconds and then his face was emotionless again but I could still see the brightness for the smile in his eyes. Then after a while he spoke again.

"I like you. I have to admit I was caught off guard, but no one had ever had balls to curse toward me or speak up to me before." He said with a little bit of a smirk on his face. Then to my surprise he turned to me and put out his hand.

"I'm Toothless." He said as I hesitated to shake his hand not sure if it was trick and I gotta admit I was caught off guard too by his answer."Okay now that we got introductions out the way you think we should start on our project?" He said turn back to his notebook and glanced up at me.

l have to admit I was little surprised by the whole situation and I responded uneasily.

"Uhh...yeah I'd like that." And with that he was a little more comfortable with talking with me and we continued to make conversation and talk about the project.

Jack's P.O.V

I was an ASSHOLE for talking to Hiccup like that. I missed him so much and I want to be with him. I didn't mean a word I said about him it was the exact opposite actually, he was the smartest, kindest, and selfless person I've met and I was a jackass for talking to him like that but I did it because I...loved him. But I had to do it for both of us especially for him or else he was going to seriously hurt one way or another. And I couldn't be with him 24/7 either so I had to do that so Pitch wouldn't hurt see me and Pitch have some unresolved problems between the two of us which I rather not talk about right now.

But I guess Pitch had a big crush on Hiccup but Hiccup liked me more and chose me. I guess that really ticked off Pitch that Hiccup chose me. So he started to threatening me about how he was going to beat up with his little black magic, but I could easily have taken out with my frost and snow powers. But then he start to bring his dad into it the Boogeyman, I know his name sounds stupid but trust me he's no joke. His dad is one of the top wanted villains in 27 different for countries murder, robbery, and rape. And believe me he would be able take every student in this school in under 10 minutes flat with one hand tied behind his back. Pitch then started to threaten call his dad on Hiccup and to make him suffer...and couldn't let that happen, so I broke up with him. It didn't only hurt him when I broke up with him , it hurt me too, and to see him with that much pain that I caused and I spent the whole rest of the weekend crying and replaying the scene over and over in my head and I found myself sobbing more and more every time I saw his face replay in my head after the horrible things I had said to him. And if Pitch thought he was going after Hiccup after that he had another thing coming.

And it was torture for me to see him get slammed into those lockers and not do anything and it took every inch of strength in my body not to tackle Snotlout and beat the crap out that guy with my staff, and to think that I actually thought they were our friends I thought at least one of them would have stood up for him. And when we walked into english I couldn't even look him in the eye because of the pain I caused him.

And I really wasn't paying attention in class until the teacher said that caught my attention.

"As I was saying I've already partnered you all up so take five minutes for you all to come and see who your all partnered with...oh! And by the way you can't switch partners soo good luck with that!" And then went back to her desk.

I had got up to look to see who was my partner and I really wish we could switch because I was partnered with Heather a.k.a my stalker ex-girlfriend. I had broke up with her when I found out I was gay and then I got together with Hiccup. And let me tell you a little something about Heather, she never let anything go until she was ready to let go. Even when she knew I was gay and with Hiccup she still flirted with me and tried to throw herself at now that I was single she was going way more aggressive.

Then I looked for who Hiccup was partnered with then I saw he paired with Toothless. I couldn't help but feel sad for him because of all people he was paired with the most scariest guy in the school and there was nothing I could to save him from that.

We all got partnered up to talk about the project that I barely paid any attention to, and Heather acted exactly how I expected her to act when she walked over and sat down right down to me. She kept on throwing herself at me but I really didn't notice because I kept steadily glancing at Hiccup and Toothless, and to my surprise Toothless was talking to him. Toothless NEVERED talked to anyone but the teachers, but to see him and Hiccup just TALKING made me jealous to be honest. I really just wanted to frost him and take Hiccup away but I couldn't because Pitch said if I even try getting back together with him he would have his dad here in minutes. I couldn't report it because if I did Pitch's dad would just take them out too like he does with all his other victims. But I couldn't help but miss Hiccup so much...

Hiccup's P.O.V

At the last 10 minutes of class Toothless and I made plans to meet up in my dorm to do some research.

"So it's settled we're doing our presentation on Thor." I said with a smile on face feeling a bit more comfortable with him when I got to know him a little bit more during class.

"Yeah I guess so."he said with his signature smirk I had gotten to known.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked while starting to put my books away in my bag.

"Uh...gym." he answered starting to put his books away too.

"Me too, wanna walk there together?" I asked turning to look at his face that was inches away from mine. Then I looked into his eyes which I never really noticed that they were a lighter green up close, and we kept staring at each other until the bell rang and we both jump back from each other, not even noticing our faces were centimeters away and then I blushed a embrassing bright red.

"I...um...uh...would like that." He said with a little embarrassment in his voice.

"Y-yeah let's go." I said with an annoying stutter I always hated.

And we ended up walking to gym in awkward silence, but ended up starting up conversation like nothing happened.

I know, I know. Its not much yet but I have to do these kind of chapters for character building and background, but this story will have action After a few chapters. I hoped you enjoyed and please review. I will at least need 5 reviews if you want to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, Welcome back! In my last chapter I got some reviews about some errors, but let me just tell you right now, probably all my chapters will have errors so...good luck with that. Please review and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3- Bonding and Leaving

Hiccup's P.O.V

When me and Toothless got out of gym we both went to the locker rooms and changed and came back out and talked as we made our way to cafeteria.

"So what was your power again?" I asked once we got of gym.

"I can basically shoot fire from my hands and never miss. And if I'm real pissed I can shoot fire from my feet to make me fly, but that's only if I'm at full power." He said with a proud smile, but as we walked into cafeteria his smile faded.

"So what about you, what's your power?" He asked as he was getting his lunch.

"I...uhh..don't have mines yet or I probably don't have none at all." I said a little sad as we made our way to an empty table and far corner in the cafeteria.

"Oh...well I'm sure you do you're just... a late bloomer." He said trying to make me feel better which oddly worked on me.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said trying to sound enthusiastic about the situation.

"So..." he said trying to change the subject. "Do you plan on joining any clubs?" He asked taking a sip of his milk.

"No I'm leaving in a few weeks, a few days after our presentation actually." I said looking down at my food. And I could tell he was caught off guard by the answer because he actually choked off his milk for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?!" I said a little bit too worried.

"Y-yeah...just why are you leaving?" He asked with real concern in his eyes.

"I'm just really homesick." I lied looking down again.

"Or is it because that asshole over there broke up with you?" He said pointing his thumb over to the table where Jack was.

"So you did heard about that?" I asked embarrassed that he knew.

"Heard? I was there!" He said as if it were obvious. "Listen don't let other people control what you do in life or else you're just going to make yourself miserable." He told me with a serious face. "Besides if he tries to do anything to you I'll just kick his frosty ass." He told me with playful smile.

"Thanks and I'm sure you could kick his ass if you wanted to. But I wasn't lying about the homesick thing, and that is another reason why I'm leaving, but trust me I'm leaving on my own terms." I said as we both started to get up to leave the cafeteria since the bell was already going to ring since we came late, so I was basically hungry for the rest of the day.

"I still think that piece of shit needs to get his ass kicked." He said with a smirk as he threw away his trash. And I couldn't help but laugh out loud by his comment. And I actually heard him laugh a little as we walked out .

"So are we still on for today for studying?" I asked out of breath from laughing.

"Yeah." He said a little too happy. "So what's your next class?" He asked I followed him to his locker.

"Science. What's your next class?" I asked while I watched him do his combination.

"Social Studies." He said actually sounding disappointed. "Well I could always walk you to your class." He said already starting to walk to my next class.

"Yeah, and I think we have different classes next hour too since I have science last hour." I said to catching up to him in the hallway.

"Yeah I have social studies next hour." He told me as we got close to my class. And as we approached my class I saw Jack leaning outside the classroom door with his staff he always carried around.

"So..." Toothless started ask turning to me. "What time should I come over?" He asked glaring at Jack and then looking back at me with a slight smile.

"Uh...right after school if you can I like to get started right away." I said actually a little excited. And by the looks of it I saw Jack giving him glares too...which I didn't understand why.

"Alright I'll see later than." He said as he walked away.

And as I was about to walk into the classroom someone had caught me by my arm and when looked up I saw Jack. I immediately snatched my arm away.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly not even making eye contact with him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said trying to make eye contact and come a little closer, but I backed away.

"I not falling for that shit again, bye Jack." I said before turning away but he caught my arm again.

"Hiccup just hear me out." He said practically begging. "I am sorry for what I did to you and I'm sorry for the things that I said about you. I really didn't mean any of it, it's just...just-"

"Just what Jack?! You had the nerve to call me out my name in front of a crowd, then breakup with too, and this morning I'm pretty sure it was your group who put up the scraps of notes on my locker, and you didn't do shit but sit there when I had got pushed into the lockers by one of your 'friends'!" I said as I pointed my finger in to his chest each time I counted off something he did to me.

"And you've had plenty of opportunities to redeem yourself but instead you just sat there! So I will not 'hear you out'." I said adding air quotations. "End of conversation!" I now said full of angry. And I actually turned to look him in the eye he actually looked hurt, but I turned away before I could start crying in front of him.

I walked into the classroom still heated from the conversation with Jack and I sat down in a seat next to a guy with black hair that was slicked back and golden eyes with pale skin.

"Hello." He said with a friendly smile. But I didn't think he would be talking to me so I looked around me and in back of me but I didn't see anyone.

"Uhh...me?" I asked confused. Of course it wasn't me he was talking to.

"Yeah who else would I be talking to?" He said in a soft and calming voice.

"Umm I don't know someone cooler than me." I said with a little bit of embarrassment in my voice, but still getting comfortable with him quick.

"Your funny." He said chuckling and playfully pushing against my shoulder.

"I'm Hiccup." I said introducing myself and holding out my for him to shake.

"I'm Pitch Black." He said shaking my hand and the handshake lasting a little longer than it was meant to be. I stopped it when I realized I was starting to blush then I noticed he was blushing too.

"So what-" before Pitch could say anything else I saw ice rush across the room and freezed Pitch's hand to the desk.

"AAgh! Cold!" He shouted loud enough that the whole class looked over at him. And I didn't even have to turn it around to know it was Jack.

"Oh I'm so sorry it was an accident my powers have been acting up lately." He said trying to sound innocent. "Here let me help you."

And all of a sudden with the staff that Jack always carried around him, he hit the ice that had been attached to Pitch so hard that it shattered into a million pieces across the floor.

"Agh!" Pitch screeched.

"I'm so sorry did that hurt?" He said with a little bit of a smirk on his face.

"Jack!" I said angrily.

"You such of a-" Pitch was about to say.

"Enough!" Shouted our teacher, Mr. North.

"Can I please go to the nurse to get this thing checked out?" Pitch said pointing to his hand in pain.

"Take the pass and go." said annoyed. "Now thanks to the accident Jack you're gonna have partner up with Hiccup for today's assignment." He said rubbing his head still in annoyance and stress.

"All of you have to partner up to the person next to you and work on pages 45-55 in your textbook, and I will expect it to be done by the end of class." He said as he returned back to his desk to do paperwork.

Then I saw Jack with that bright big smile that showed all his white teeth. Then he practically ran over to the seat next to me, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Lets just get started." I said trying to avoid eye contact. And he didn't say anything, he just started on the work and only talked to me when he had questions.

*25 minutes later*

Honestly, I didn't expect us to get done so early, and we had 30 minutes and then I noticed Jack kept staring at me and it was starting to creep me out.

"What are you staring at?!" I said irritated.

"It's just...I'm sorry." He said like he was pleading.

"Are we really starting this conversation again? We just had it like 25 minutes ago."

"And we're going to keep having this conversation until you forgive me." He said determined

"Yeah...that's not gonna happen." I said getting annoyed.

"Hiccup just please let me-" He tried to say before I count him off.

"What? Explain? I think we had that covered when you were cursing me out and calling me out my name 2 days ago." I said bitterly. "And I'm done playing your little game." I said coldly.

"Hiccup I swear this isn't a game." He said pleading.

"Well you should've thought about that before playing with people's feelings." I told him looking straight eye. Then getting out my seat to asked the teacher to go to the bathroom, before things got real ugly with me and Jack. And I stayed there until the end of the period. And then I walked back so Toothless could come and pick me up.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked as I approached him and he looked kind of concerned and ready to fight someone.

"Yeah, just some stuff happened during class, it was nothing." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because I have no problem kicking somebody's ass." He said half joking.

"Yeah I'm sure. Lets hurry up and get to class." I said a little too anxious. Toothless eyed me for a second but then let it go. And he walked me to last hour class, which thankfully didn't have Jack in it.

Toothless P.O.V

I don't know why I was so overprotective of this guy, like really I known him for less than a day and I was already ready to get into some fights for him. I don't know what it was about this kid but he made me feel normal like I wasn't an outcast. Now that I think about it was probably the way he'd talked to me and no one ever talked that way to me or even talked to me at all. The only conversation I had at school was on when I needed help from the teachers but even they were scared of me, it was ridiculous.

But can you really blame them. My dad is Drago Bludvist, one of the most wanted criminals in the world. You see my dad has the ability to absorb powers from other people with superpowers and use them for his defense. And he ended up conquering small countries and had enslaved the people that lived there.

During all this he also has killed and raped several people. But thankfully he got locked up before he could take over bigger countries. That's why I change my last name to my mom's maiden name Night.

Now you might asked how am I going to boarding school if my dad is locked up and can't pay. Well when I was little my mom had got cancer...and she didn't make it, and it did a number on my dad which is why he is the way he is now. Anyway, I had got into this boarding school for the insurance from my mom's death.

I guess that's why I was easy on Hiccup, he reminded me of her a little. And I guess that's why I'm protective of him. No wonder I was kind of...sad when he told me he was leaving in a few weeks. Hiccup made feel like he really cared for me even though I only known him a day. I really liked him.

But I swear I was going to kick that little white haired boy's ass. I knew he did something to Hiccup to upset him but I dropped it because I didn't want push it and I knew it was a little bit of a sensitive subject they just broke up. But I couldn't help feel mad whenever I saw that Jack boy, just the way he treated him when they broke up just made me...angry.

Anyway I don't know why I was so excited when school ended and I had to go to Hiccup's dorm room, it wasn't like me to be excited about stuff like this but I just couldn't help but be a little happy. After I had got my books I had practically ran to the dorms that Hiccup stayed in. I had to remind myself to slow down, I really didn't need Hiccup to think I was clingy... great now I'm sounding like a girl. Anyway I finally got to Hiccup's dorm and I had to take deep breathes before I really knocked so Hiccup wouldn't know I was running to get there. Once I caught my breath I finally knocked.

Hiccup's P.O.V

I don't know why but when I heard Toothless knocking all of a sudden I got nervous and my heart was pounding. The last time I felt like this was when I had my first date with Jack...wait no I couldn't feel like this. He's my friend and I don't even know if swings that way...most likely not.

I shooked the thought from my head and opened the door with a smile plastered on to my face...great now I really look like a doofus.

"Hey, I didn't think you were gonna come." I said playfully as I let him in.

"Of course, why wouldn't I come?" He asked a little confused.

"Just thought you wouldn't want to be seen hanging around the gay guy with no leg." I said as I closed the door. But when I looked at him sitting on my bed he looked a little hurt by that comment. But then it went away when he started looking through his backpack.

"I don't know if you noticed but I really don't care about any that stuff, besides I doubt that anyone would talk about me in front of my face. And besides I am your friend right?" He said still looking for his book. And I was a little taken back that I wasn't an embarrassment to him, because all my life I've either been a either disappointment or an embarrassment to all the people in my life, and for once I an ACTUAL friend that really did care. And I help couldn't but smile.

"Of course." I said as I got my bookings and sat down next to him.

"Damn, I think I forgot my book in my locker...think we can share?" He said getting out a few notes he took in class about the project.

"Yeah...but what book were you looking at when we were taking notes?" I asked just now looking through my Greek mythology book.

"Umm...the title said something about Norse gods why?" He said scooting closer so he could look at the book.

"Because Thor isn't part of Greek mythology so we're going have to start over. So I guess your gonna have to stay a little longer than you expected." I said paging through the book.

"Okay. Wasn't like I had anything to do." He said getting closer. But I shook it off.

"Okay let's get started." I said trying not to stutter and sound like an idiot.

We agreed we were gonna do our project on Zeus and we made sure this time we looked at the book. And when we finished up with our notes it was about 5:35pm which was way earlier than I expected us to finish.

"I think that's it for today." I said putting my books away and feeling sad, not wanting him to go.

"Mind if I stay here for bit? I mean if you don't have nothing to do." He said a little uneasily.

"Are you kidding? I have nothing but time." I said putting away my bookings. "Want anything to drink?" I said walking over to my mini fridge that my dad got me.

"Sure...so what should we do? He asked as I threw him a can of soda.

"You know what you've never shown me your powers." I said opening up my can of grape soda.

"Wow, you're right I haven't." He said getting up and started taking off his jacket and shirt.

"Woah, what are doing?" I asked not able to tear my eyes away for his evenly tanned abs.

"I really don't have control of my body heat so I have to take of some of my clothes so they won't catch on fire." He said putting his jacket and shirt on my bed.

"Ready?" He asked with devilish smirk on his face. And all I could do is nod like an idiot.

Then out of nowhere jerked his hand and it lit up with a big ball of bright orange fire then it appeared in his other hand. And a I could do is stare at him as the fire ran up his arm and stayed.

"What do you think?" He asked keeping a safe distance between us so I wouldn't get burned.

"I think it's awesome!" I said embarrassing myself sounding like a 4 year old in a toy store. But I still saw him smile, then the fire from his hands and arms had disappeared.

"Mind handing me another soda. Doing that kind of stuff really does a number on me." He said turning around and drinking the last of soda. Then I saw a series of scars on his back.

"Woah, what happen to your back?" I asked putting down both of our sodas and moving closer toward him but still keeping a safe distance since he was he was still heated from the fire.

"Uhh...I got into some fights at my old school." He said sitting on my bed.

"With what? A bear?" I said sounding more concerned than I wanted to. And then sitting on the bed with him.

"You'll be surprised at the guys I fought." He said moving a little closer toward me without noticing.

"I bet I would." I said trying not look at his muscles. As I laid down on the my bed.

"Oh yeah my soda." He said already leaning over me without a shirt to get his soda. And all I could do is drool like an idiot as I looked at his six pack when he was reaching over me. Then as he was about to get up he looked at me and he started getting closer then without me noticing he slowly started to climb on top of me. I could feel his warm breath down my neck as he got closer, our lips were centimeters apart, just then...

*Knock, knock,knock*

We both jumped back and hit our heads on each other leaving a big red mark on both of foreheads.

"Ow!" We both said but then laughed.

"Sorry." I said blushing from embarrassment.

"No it was my fault." He said blushing as hard as I was. Then someone knocked at the door again.

"Let me get that." I said trying not to think of the moment we just had but still blushing hard.

"Okay." He said laying back on my bed and drinking his soda. Then I went to go open the door not even remembering Toothless was shirtless.

"Hello." I said opening the door to Jack."What are you doing here?" Quickly changing up my tone once I saw him. And to my surprise Toothless shot up quick from my bed giving Jack a death glare. And Jack kind of looked surprised and hurt.

"Uhh...umm...can I see you outside for second?" He said hesitating. Then I looked back at Toothless who was still sending a glare, then looked back at Jack.

"Fine." I said walking out and closing the door behind me. "What is it now?" I said barely making eye contact.

"Why is he here?" He asked angry and sounding jealous.

"We're working on a school project! Why do you care? I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Because he's half naked on your bed and you're both sweating like you just ran a marathon." He said raising his voice.

"Lower your voice. Now what did you come for?"

"First I would like to know why he doesn't have a shirt." He said lowering his voice but still angry.

"That's none of your information." I said starting to get frustrated.

"Yes, it is because I'm your boyfr-" He stopped himself before he could say the word.

"Look if you don't have anything to say I'm going back inside." I said turning around about to go back inside but then a strong hand grabbed my wrist and turned me around making our faces inches from each other.

"I'm sorry." He said leaning toward me. "I just HATE seeing you with other people." He said leaning in closer to my face.

"Why? You're the who broke up with ME." I said trying not to get lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"Because I-I love you." He said then leaned in, putting his cold icy lips on mine then slowly wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer, slowly sliding his tongue into my mouth. Then I pulled away, not wanting have feelings for him again.

"I-I can't." I said pulling away from him and turning back to my dorm room.

"Hiccup please." I could hear the begging in his voice and I could see his blue eyes starting to water up.

"Jack I'm sorry I can't go through this again." Turning around and walking back into my dorm trying not to cry.

When I walked back into my room I found Toothless still shirtless and half asleep. And I couldn't help but smile by how peaceful he looked. But then I decided to have some fun with him. And I ran and jumped on top of him, it wasn't like I was gonna hurt him with me weighing like 100 pounds and everything.

"WAKE UP!" I said landing on top of him.

"Huh?...What?...Are you serious?" He said disoriented and playfully pushing me off him but keeping a big smile.

"Wow, where you that bored while I was gone?" I asked sitting down next to him on my bed.

"Yeah. You were out there for like 20 minutes. What were you guys talking about.? He asked as he started to get up and fix his hair.

"Nothing." I lied. "I guess you have to get going I mean it's almost curfew." I said getting my things ready for bed.

"Yeah I should, should I come over same time tomorrow?" He said putting back on his shirt and jacket and getting his book bag.

"Of course."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at school, bye." He said leaving my dorm.

(Time skip: 4 and a half weeks later)

I couldn't believe I ALMOST made it to 5 weeks without Jack getting on my nerves (that much) or nobody beating me up. It was most likely because I had Toothless by my side every minute of the day. And I gotta say that Toothless opened up to me and we got real close in the last past few weeks.

It finally the day we had to present our presentation and the one time Toothless isn't by me I get ambushed right before English class.

"Hey there goes that fag with one leg." Snotlout said pushing me against the lockers. And behind him was Jack's group but I just didn't see Jack there.

"What the hell do you want now?" I said getting pissed off that I was the only person they bullied on.

"Nothing just this." And out no where I saw a fist come right toward me hitting me straight in the nose, making it bleed. Now I was mad! I didn't care if I got my ass kicked at least I'll be standing up for myself. So I dropped all my books and just as I was about hit him someone came up behind me and pulled me back and when I looked up and saw Toothless.

"Hiccup you can't get into a fight today." He said pulling me back. Then I realized I needed to calm down before we all got into trouble.

"You're right." I said calming down and picking up my books and started walking away.

"That's right walk away fag and be a bitch like always." Snotlout said turning around and walking away.

"You know what you might not be able to get into a fight with this ass but I can." Toothless said turning around and dropping all his books and lit both his hands with fire and shot it straight at Snotlout, and he screamed. I couldn't help but have a big smile of satisfaction. But then before I knew it Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Astrid were all after us.

But before they could get to us I saw ice form on the floor and they all slipped and fell on each other. And when I turned around and saw Jack, and he looked PISSED. Then just as Toothless was about was throw another fireball at them an electric shock hit both, making them both fly back at least 5 feet and knocking them out and leaving me wide open. And then as fast as lightning Tuffnut started running circles around me, at first I didn't know what he was doing then I soon realized he was starting to suck out from around me which was starting to make me suffocate. And out of nowhere I saw Toothless shoot a fireball at Tuffnut's feet making him do a front flip and crash back into Astrid, knocking her out cold.

"What is going on out here!" Said our loud teacher, Mr. North, in a loud and rough voice. At that we all froze our foot steps. "All of you in the principal's office. NOW!" He shouted. We all knew not to mess with him especially in this mood, he practically made us run to office. And when we got there Snotlout and his group was the first to go in, leaving me, Jack, and Toothless outside in awkward silence.

"Uh thanks for what you guys did back there...you really didn't have to do that." I said trying to break the awkward silence and it surprisingly worked.

"Well it's the least I could do they were trying to fight you out numbered." Jack said while putting an ice pack on his head.

"Did you really think I was gonna let him get away with that?" Toothless asked.

"I honestly should've known you were gonna have payback." I said putting an ice pack on my nose that was now three times as big as its original size. And I was kind of shocked when I saw both of them chuckling, but ended when the principal called us in.

We explained to the principal why We had got into the fight, but I think the reason he believed us was because I was there and he knew I wasn't the fighting type so he let us off with a warning and gave Snotlout and his group detention for 2 weeks. And he decided that he'll give me and Toothless an extra day to present our English project.

*Time Skip: Social Studies class*

After we talked to principle three periods had past and it was already time for social studies. And I was surprised when Toothless let Jack walk me to my locker and to class. I guess he trusted him a little when he backed us up in the fight, I can't say I trust a little bit more myself. So in class Jack sat right by me to make sure that nobody would mess with me which I thought he was overreacting. Then I noticed he kept glaring a Pitch who was right in front of us.

"What's with you?" I asked after he kept looking at Pitch like he was going to choke him.

"Nothing...he just gives me a bad feeling." He said turning to me.

"I know you better than that Jack, I know you like everyone unless they give you a reason not to like them." I told him while taking down my notes. "So what's your deal with him?"

"Nothing I already told you."

"Fine, but I know something's going on between you two." I said taking out my books.

"Ew don't say it like that you make sound like we're dating." He said making a disgusted face.

"You're such a 5 year old." I said and then like a 5 year old he stuck out tongue and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice to see I can still make you laugh." He said still smiling

"Well don't get use to it...I'm leaving on Friday." I said writing down the rest of my notes.

"Wait...what? Why?" He asked a little panicky.

"Because it's clear that Snotlout and group are gonna keep giving me shit and you and Toothless aren't gonna be with me 24/7 and sooner or later they're gonna start getting away with beating me up." I said with my smile fading into a frown. And I saw Jack wasn't too happy about it because he knew I was right. And for the rest of the day we barely spoke to each other.

*Time Skip: Friday*

I really didn't expect Friday to come around this fast and I gotta say I was kind of sad. I couldn't back out now because my dad already did all the paperwork and I don't want him to go through all that stress.

And today I didn't even go to school because I had to pack so my dad could and get me. But after school was Jack had came by to help out. He surprised me when he completely stop hanging out with Snotlout and his group and started hanging around me and Toothless. First we were uneasy about it but somehow Jack made us actually trusted him, sometimes I really think his power is mind I thought at least Toothless wouldn't be alone here when I left, Jack would keep him company that is if Toothless didn't kill him for playing pranks on him.

My dad had finally came to pick me up from school and me, Toothless, Jack were in my dorm helping me load my stuff into my dad car.

"Hiccup WHY?! WHY?!." Jack said in a overdramatic voice dropping to his knees grabbing my leg.

"Jack stop it! You look crazy. And why what?" I said trying to kick him off my leg but failing.

"Why are leaving with-with that." He said dramatically pointing at Toothless and let out a big fake cry and blowing his nose into my pant's leg. But he got off when Toothless heard him and shot a small fireball at his butt.

"Ah! Did you just see that? He's already trying to kill me and you're not even gone yet." He whined rubbing his butt that had smoke coming from it.

"Oh stop it. Toothless isn't so bad unless you provoke him." I said packing the last of my stuff. "And Toothless try not murder Jack...unless he really gets on your nerves." I said turning toward Toothless seeing he had an evil smirk looking dead at Jack. Now I'm thinking I should've said that.

"What?! That like begging him to murder me." He said running over to hide by me.

"I know." I said shoving him from me playfully. Then I saw Toothless, he was pouting like a baby even though he probably didn't mean to.

"Oh what you want me to stay? Is that why you're pouting big baby boo?" I said trying to baby him. And I could hear Jack chuckling in the background when I said that.

"I'm not pouting." He said in a whining voice but then realized that he was in fact pouting.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Hiccup! It's time to go!" My dad shouted from all the way outside in a rough voice.

"Well that's my cue to go." I said a little disappointed.

"We're gonna miss you." Jack said already sad. Then again leave it to Jack to mess up a moment. He dropped down to my knees and let out of a fake wale and blew into my pants again.

"Get off him you moron, you look like an ass." He said shooting him with a fireball again.

"Ah! See this one of the reasons I'm gonna miss you I won't get as abused as much." He said rubbing his back and sticking out his tongue to Toothless.

"Man I gonna have to admit I'm gonna miss you too." Toothless said barely making eye contact still trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you guys too, especially you hitting Jack with fireballs." I said smirking.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jack yelled from across the room and me and Toothless couldn't help but laugh.

"I better get going. Bye." I said leaving my dorm room with my last box.

"Bye!" I heard them say and turned around to see them waving.

I finally got to my dad's car and put the rest of my stuff in his car and as we were driving away I looked back and for some reason leaving this school was one of the hardest things I've ever done.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody sorry for being late all my data got delete and to be honest I'm PISSED about that since I didn't save my document. But anyway I was going to put Sand Man and Aster in the story But I have no idea what their powers are going to be. If you could review or message me any ideas that would be I hope you enjoy this story I've already written two times now.

Chapter 4-Surprises, Surprises, SURPRISES?!

(One year later: Sophomore year)

I finally convinced my dad to let me come back to Defenders Boarding High School this year, but of course there were strings attached. Since he had found out about the fight before I left school he made me take martial art classes, it was hell but it was worth it.

I haven't seen or talked Jack or Toothless since I left the school so I thought I would surprise them. I just would how much they've changed since I've been away or if Toothless had killed Jack, oh well I guess have to wait and see for myself.

I finally arrived at the dorms and I noticed something different about the dorms...they were bigger than last year's dorms. But then I realized that they had made budget cuts and gave us roommates. I thought they would've mentioned that when I reapplied for this school.

Then I made it to my dorm, dorm 206. To be honest I was nervous because I was hoping that I wouldn't get paired up with Snotlout or one of his group members for last year, now that would be hell. As I walked in I had got nervous when I saw a boy who was at least 6'0 with raven black hair but then the boy turned around and in an instant I noticed them classic unforgettable light green eyes.

"Toothless?" I asked getting a little excited.

"Hiccup! You're back!" He said running toward my giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, I've missed you too." I said returning the hug.

"Toothless what's goi-" Just then a boy with classic snow white hair that I've missed so much walked through the door and saw me and huge smile spread across his face. He dropped his staff and ran toward me.

"Hiccup!" He said tackling me down to ground with a hug, which knocked the breath out me.

"What are you doing here?! Jack said helping me back up.

"I finally convinced my dad to let me come back this year, but he had strings attached to the deal." I told them getting up and dusting myself off.

"How'd you find our dorm?" Toothless asked.

"What are you talking about? I was assigned to this dorm."

"Wait were all staying in the dorm?" Jack asked getting even more excited.

"Wait both of you are in this dorm too?"

"Hell yeah!" Jack almost shouted. "I was praying we wouldn't get doomed with Snotlout or a creep." Jack said as Toothless helped me with a my luggage.

"That's weird I was hoping the same thing." I said as I started to unpack.

"Did you you ever get a chance to check out the dorm?" Toothless asked leaning against my bed.

"Nope not yet."

"Great! We can give you a tour." Jack said yanking me out into the hallway nearly tearing my arm off.

"W-wait I have to finish unpacking." I said as he dragged me down the hallway and around the corner and downstairs and Toothless wasn't far behind.

"You can finish unpacking later." He told as he dragged me into a huge bathroom.

"What is this?"

"This is the boy's one and only bathroom for the dorms so we all have to share." Jack answered.

"It has 400 showers, 405 toilets, and 410 sinks." Toothless added.

"Wow...this bathroom is bigger than my house...times 15." I said dumbfounded.

"Yeah...just be careful not to drop the soap." Jack chuckled.

"That might be funny to you but for you but for a guy with glasses and who's 5'6...yeah not so much." I said going through the maze of showers.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your powers will come in sooner or later." Toothless said trying to comfort me.

"I guess...so what's next." I said changing the subject and walking out the bathroom.

"The hangout room." Jack said tugging on my arm like a four year old.

We went down the hallway and to the right and I saw a huge room with at least 7 flat screen tv's and playstation 4's connect to each of them. And 4 vending machines in the back. And there were were at least 15 couches in there with 2 ping-pong tables in the center of the room.

"Woah." Was all I could say.

"I know right. Looks like I'll be spending most of my time here." Jack said as he plopped down on one of the empty couches that was in front of a playstation 4.

"Anyone wanna play?" He said giving a sneaky smile.

"Sure." I said grabbing a remote control.

"What about you Toothless?" Jack asked.

"Nah I just wanna see you get your ads kicked by Hiccup in Call Of Duty." Toothless replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please like Hiccup could beat me."

"Is that challenge?" I challenged him with a devilish smile.

"I'll even make it a bet...$20.00." He accepted as he held out his hand.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand.

"I can't wait to see how this goes." Toothless murmured as he sat on the couch's arm.

In the beginning I let Jack win a few rounds to build up his confidence but then just for fun I started every single game.

"Pay up!" I shouted as I made the winning kill and when I turned to look at Jack his face was priceless.

"Are you serious?!" Jack said slapping the money into my hand.

"That was hilarious." Toothless said out of breath from laughing.

"You've should've seen your face." I chuckled along with Toothless.

"That's not funny." Jack said pouting and crossing his arms.

"Yes it was." Toothless began to laugh again. I was about laugh along with him but I got distracted by a sharp pain shooting up my back luckily it on lasted a second and Jack and Toothless didn't notice. But as soon as the pain went away I got really hungry.

"Is anyone else hungry?" I asked Jack and Toothless as my stomach growled.

"Yeah I'm starving." Jack said jumping up from the couch.

"Sure I can eat." Toothless said getting up slowly.

"Good let's go." Jack said grabbing my arm again and leading me across the campus to the cafeteria that had its own building.

"Jack you can let go of me, you do realize I'm not going to run away." I told him.

"Oh right, sorry force of habit." He said blushing a little as we entered the cafeteria.

By the time we got into the line I was starving! I felt like I could eat a horse or two. This has actually been happening for a month now with all the back pains and increasing appetite, like seriously I've eaten more than 1,500 calories a day and still have gained a pound.

Anyway Toothless and Jack had already ordered, Jack had ordered a large soda and 2 slices of pizza and Toothless had a burger with fries and a juice. And then it was my turn then I forgot they weren't use to my new appetite.

"I would like 10 chicken wings, 12 slices of meat lovers pizza, 15 chocolate chip cookies, 13 medium rare steaks, 18 burger, and 2 large grapes sodas." I ordered from the lunch lady handing her over 100 bucks for my food. When turned around to look at Jack and Toothless they had their jaws on floor.

"What?" I asked still waiting for my food.

"Hiccup are you sure you'll be able to eat all of that?" Toothless asked still dumbfounded by how much food I had ordered.

"Oh please she lucky I just ordered that much." I said turning around grabbing half the food I had ordered in both my hands. Then making another trip back to the cafeteria line to grab the rest of my food.

"So anything new been going on with you guys while I was gone?" I asked sitting down and digging into my 18 burgers.

"Well we both learned how to fly." Jack mumbled eating his pizza.

"Wow...how did you guys figure it out?" I asked already done with my first burger and already almost finished with my second.

"Well Jack pushed me off a roof." Toothless answered nonchalantly taking a sip of his soda.

"Why would you do that?!" I asked Jack sounding like an overprotective mom.

"He told me to." Jack told as he drank his soda as I was just finishing my burgers and moving on to the pizza that only took 5 minutes for me to eat.

"And in the hell would you tell him to do that?" I said turning back to Toothless.

"Because remember when I told you I could fly already but that was only when I got mad, well yeah I figured if it was a life or death situation it would kick in...and I was right." Toothless said taking bite of his burger.

"And what if it didn't work?" I said already eating my steaks.

"Then I would've died and Jack would be in prison for murder." He said nonchalantly eating his fries. And I decided to let it go since I obviously wasn't going to win this argument.

"So how did you learn how to fly?" I asked turning to Jack and finishing my steaks under 5 minutes.

"I jumped out a window." Jack answered as he started to eat his second slice of pizza.

"You guys are unbelievable. Did you guys really go suicidal when I was gone?" I said eating my chicken wings.

Jack shrugged, "I mean hey you did leave us alone."

"Why would you jump out window?!" I said half done with my chicken wings.

"Well...you see I kind of pissed off Toothless when I put itching powder in his underwear drawer and well he found out." He said chuckling to himself.

"Was it really worth it?" I asked trying to manage to hold back a laugh but it slipped out.

"Yes it was! You should've seen him, he-" He was suddenly interrupted by a fireball hitting him in the shoulder and when I turned to look it was Toothless. He was blushing a bright red which made me laugh.

"Anyway when Toothless found out He started chasing me down while throwing fireballs at my head, then there was dead end and all I saw was window so I jumped out." He said while I finished my cookies and chicken wings.

"You could've died." I said sounding like an overprotective mom again.

"But I didn't."

"But you could have." I said getting frustrated.

"But I didn't."

"Alright I'm done with this conversation." I surrendered. "I don't know about you guys but I'm tired and I'm going back to the dorm to sleep." I yawned while I walked over to the trash to throw away my tray that was licked clean.

"Yeah I'm tired too its 9:07." Toothless said getting up.

"Wait up." Jack said scurrying from the table to catch up with us.

As we were walking to our dorm another shock of pain went up my back again and this time it stayed, making me lose my balance and stumble into the wall.

"Hiccup are you okay?!" Toothless asked coming up from behind me and helping me keep my balance.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was nothing." I said trying to push Toothless away to stand up on my own but then another shock of sharp pain went up my back.

"'Nothing' my ass lets hurry up and get you back to the dorm." Jack said walking faster almost jogging.

When we made it to our dorm I felt like well...shit basically. When we got in Toothless had set me on my bed making me as if I had broke my leg.

"Okay now what's up with you?" Jack asked making his way to my bed.

"I already told you I'm fine." I told them while I got up try to sneak my way out of the conversation.

"Don't even try that on me now what's wrong?" Jack said pulling by my collar and back on to the bed. Damn! I forgot he could spot me in a lie.

"It's just my back has been hurting and I don't know why."

"Have you gotten it checked out?" Toothless asked sitting on his bed that was right next to mine.

"Yeah, but they don't know what's wrong either and they say I should be perfectly fine which is why you shouldn't worry." I said getting back but then Jack grabbed me again and practically slammed me back on my bed making the pain in my back sting.

"No you don't...now take off your shirt." Jack said setting down his staff. Both me and Toothless looked at him crazy.

"W-what? Why?" I said confused at the question.

"Because I think I can help you with your back problem." Jack said.

"How?"

"Well while you gone I learned how to drop my body temperature to below -10 degrees...so take off your shirt." Jack ordered.

And just between me and you I wasn't big on taking my clothes in front of everyone, it just made feel as if everyone was judging me.

"You know I'm not getting any younger." Jack said impatiently while taking off his shirt too.

"Wait what are you doing?!" I asked blushing and to my surprise I saw Toothless blushing too but it went away after a second.

"I have to take off some clothing or else it will effect my body temperature. Now will you please let me help you." He said blowing frost into his hand.

I glared at him, "Fine!" I said getting frustrated as I took off my shirt revealing my freckled chest.

When I looked at Jack and Toothless they were staring at me as if I were food.

"Uh...what's up you guys?" I asked feeling self conscience.

"Huh?...W-what? Oh sorry." Jack stutter while sitting on my bed. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I said turning my back toward feeling afraid he didn't know what he was doing.

But then I felt ice cold hands on my back making shivers go down my spine.

"Just let me know to stop." Jack said making his way down my back.

He kept going down my back until he hit a spot right above my tail bone where all the pain was coming from.

"Stop right there." I sighed in relief.

"Here?" Jack asked gently pressing on the spot.

"Yeah."

I can't believe how fast the pain was going away I was actually starting to feel better thanks to Jack. The pain lasted for about 5 minutes until it start to go away and I started to get cold. But for some reason I liked when Jack had his hands on me it just felt so...wait! Jack is my friend, one of my best friends in fact. I couldn't start having those types of feeling for him...not again, even though he was one of my friends I couldn't trust him like I used to.

I quickly shook the thought from head before Jack or Toothless noticed something was wrong.

"Jack I'm good." I said.

"H-huh?"

"I said I'm good, you can stop." I said trying to get up.

"Oh yeah sorry." He said sounding a little disappointed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Toothless said something finally.

"What you don't believe me?" I joked.

"No." I heard both Jack and Toothless said firmly.

"Wow I was just kidding...you really want me to prove it to you?" I said getting up from my bed.

"Hell yeah." Jack said crossing his arm while he was still shirtless.

"Okay 'mom'."

And with that I walked into the middle of the room and bent down putting my hands on the ground then pushing all my weight onto my hands, doing a handstand. Not only that I walked on my hands all the way toward Jack and Toothless.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked getting back onto to my feet.

Jack scruffed, "Shut up." He said jumping into his bed.

"Oh stop being a sour puss...by the way thank." I thanked Jack getting into my bed.

"No problem." I heard him say. "By the way how did you learn how to do that?"

"Well my dad made me take some martial art classes after he found out about the fight I got into before I left." I said putting back on my shirt.

Then I saw Toothless shrug and start to change into his pj's. But it took all my strength to tear my eyes away from his abs, they were just so...crap! I'm doing it again.

I shook my head turn my head toward Jack who was turned facing a wall and probably asleep. And pretty soon after Toothless was done changing he turned off the lights and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Time Skip: Around 1:00am)

Damn it! My back was hurting...AGAIN. This time around it shot up my back 5 times worse and it had spread into my neck...great now the pain is spreading.

I turned around to look at the clock and it read 1:08am. I groaned because I was supposed to be awake in 5 hours and here my back was giving me a hard time sleeping.

I turned around to look at Jack who was snoring and hanging halfway off the bed. I wasn't going to wake Jack up just because my back hurted so I guess I would have to deal with the pain.

After five minutes I felt another shock of pain run up my back making me wince at the unbearable pain. Then I hear a voice.

"Hiccup are you okay?" I heard Toothless voice from behind me.

"Yeah I'm fine...go back to sleep." I waved him off still having my body turned the other way.

"Cut the crap. I know you're lying." I heard his voice come closer.

I turned around to see Toothless shirtless with baggy gray sweat pants on that barely hung on his waist showing the lining of his underwear. When I finally looked up he was holding a fireball in his hand, careful not to wake up Jack.

"What are you even doing up?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well I was-don't try to change the subject." He said walking getting closer.

I sighed, "It's just my back...but it'll be better-"

"'Better' my Italian ass." Toothless interrupted me as he sat on my bed.

"Wait...you're Italian?" I said putting on my glasses and sitting up.

"Stop trying to change the subject and come here, I think I can help you." He ordered.

"With what?"

"With fire. You know how athletes get injuries and sometimes the use heat instead of ice...well yeah that's what I'm going to do." He said blowing a breath of fire into his hands.

"Yeah I don't think that's gonna happen." I said afraid he might burn me alive.

"Hey, Jack isn't the only one who learned how to control his body temperature...Now come here and take off your shirt." He said scooting on to my bed more and crossing his legs.

"Ugh." I scuffed taking off my shirt...again. I turned my back toward Toothless and held my knees against my chest.

"Stop whining and take it like a man." He said in a deep husky voice that I just had to laugh. "Alright you ready?"

"Yeah."

Then I felt Toothless's warm hands on my back and they slowly started to go down my back.

"Just let me know when to stop." He said hitting the exact spot the pain was coming from.

He stayed there for about 10 minutes until all the pain was gone. Even when the pain was gone the heat still felt good...he felt so g- I really need get my hormones in check!

"I'm good Toothless." I said but he just stayed there. "Uh...Toothless?"

"W-what? Sorry am I hurting you?" He said sounding concern but he still had his hands on my back.

"I said that I'm good, you can go back to sleep if you want to."

"Oh..." He said slowly getting up. "Good night."

But as soon as he got up his sweatpants got caught on a nail sticking out of my bed. The nail pulled him back onto my bed, and he ended up landing right on top of me and knocking off my glasses, so now our faces were just inches apart from each other.

I realized he wasn't even trying to get up or pull away he was just staring at me straight in my eye and I stared right back. I didn't even notice he had his arm around my waist pulling me closer, then I realized I had my arms around his neck. How the fuck did they get there?!

But I just ignored every voice in my head that shouted 'Pull Away!' or 'Stop!' and I just kept leaning in closer and wrapped my legs around his waist. And before I had time to react he leaned in and put his warm soft lips on mine. But then I pulled away and started sucking on his neck and I smiled in satisfaction as he let out a moan.

But we both jumped away quickly when we heard Jack start to toss and turn and groan.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" He started to say as he took his baggy sweatpants off the nail.

"No, no, no! I should apologize, I shouldn't had the cross line!" I said putting back on my shirt.

"Uh...um...g-good night." He stuttered and tripped on the way to his bed. Then I stupidly hit my head while trying to turn around on my bed. Way to play it cool Hiccup.

What the FUCK Hiccup?! I cursed to myself in my head. I can't believe I was trying to make out with Toothless with somebody else in the room...like really?! Argh! What the fuck is wrong with me today, one second I like Jack then the next I like Toothless. Talk about hormones.

Of all people I just had to make out with one of my best friends. I just hope I didn't fuck up this friendship. If Toothless stop being my friend I really don't know what I would do. I just hope this was all just a dream I would wake up any second now and everything would be normal.

Toothless's P.O.V

Are you FUCKING KIDDING me?! Like are you serious Toothless, were you really trying to fuck one of your best friend?! Why am referring to myself as the third person.

Not only was I making out with one of my best friends, he also happens to be Jack's ex. Damn Jack is going to give me hell for this one...actually I think he might even hate me for this.

Why in the world would I do that and let him apologize for it. Not only was I gonna lose my friendship with Jack I might even lose one with Hiccup. Hiccup was my FIRST and REAL friend I ever had And if I lost him all because I couldn't control myself I don't know what I would do.

And the strangest part is I also like Jack too. Argh! Why do emotions have to be so complicated?

I should probably just drop it. Every person I've ever cared about has screwed me over sooner or later. They've either abandon me, cheated, went to jail, died, or straight up just left me. Why should this situation be any different? I always end up hurt in the end.

But for some reason I giving this one a chance. Both Jack and Hiccup were different.

Hiccup's P.O.V

Shit! I woke up late, my stupid alarm didn't go off. I probably wasn't going to have enough time to eat all my breakfast today.

I scurried out of my bed tripping over my fake leg a few times and went over to Jack and Toothless who were still sound asleep. But as I went over to Toothless I was just now realizing what had all happened last night or early this morning to be exact.

But for some reason I decided to act like nothing happened last night even though I knew Jack would be having questions about the hickey on Toothless's neck.

And with that I looked on my phone to read the time that said 6:10am. Damn our alarm clock must've been broken because we still had 30 minutes to eat and get dress. So I still decided to wake them up anyways just to annoy them.

But shit, these guys were some deep ass sleepers. I jumped on them, screamed at them, snatched the covers off them, I mean hell I even slapped them but they still wouldn't wake up. I swear it would have been easier trying to wake up dead people.

Then I remembered seeing a air horn in one of Jack's bags. So I ran over to a blue bag with Jack's stuff in it and pulled a air horn out. Then I saw a some ear plugs too and I put them in my ear. I mean hey just because I was trying to wake them doesn't mean I have to be deaf for the rest of the day.

So I went right between both their beds and I blew the horn.

_Hhhhooonnnnnnnnnnkkkkk_

They both tumbled and fell out their beds, luckily I was able to hold myself together and stop myself from laughing. Instead I took out my ear plugs and put down the air horn and walked right toward both of them and shouted as loud as I could into both their ears.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEADS! HOW DID YOU GUYS SLEEP?!"

"What the fuck Hiccup?!" I heard Toothless scream back rubbing the back his head.

"What?! I was trying to wake you guys up for school...you should be thanking me." I said chuckling to myself as I got my clothes so I could take a shower.

"Ever heard of tapping somebody on the shoulders?!" Jack said getting up.

"I did. I also jumped on you, screamed at you, snatch the cover from you, I mean hell I even slapped you."

"Oh so that why Jack had a red mark on his face." Toothless chuckled.

"Are you serious?! Thanks a lot for making look like a doofus on first of school." Jack said annoyed.

"Your welcome." I said holding back laughter.

"You know I'm getting you back for this." Jack said with more of a playful grin.

"I'd like to see you try Frost. I know all your little tricks." I said walking out the dorm. "I'm about to take a shower." I shouted making my way to the bathroom.

Once I got to the showers I went to one of the far corners so nobody would see me get undress. Then I took a 10 minute shower in a shower in a far corner of the bathroom.

Once I got out of the shower and got dress and I started making my way out the bathroom. But then I got distracted and crashed right into someone and dropped all my stuff.

"S-sorry. I wasn't paying-" I was trying to say while picking up my stuff.

"Hiccup?" I heard a familiar voice then I looked up to find a dark hair boy with golden eyes.

"Pitch. It's good see you again man." I said with a bright smile.

"I can say the same for you." Then he bent down and started helping me with my stuff.

"Its been a long time since I saw you. So how've you been?" I said now getting up.

"I've been good actually. How 'bout you? I thought you left."

"Yeah but I came back this year."

"Where you goin' now?" He asked.

"Um...to breakfast."

"That's where I was heading. Mind if I come with you?" He said making his way to the exit.

"Sure...but are sure you want to eat with me? I mean I eat well like a pig."

"Oh please I saw a baby's birth in health class. If I can make it through that I pretty sure I can make it through you eating a few extra pancakes." He chuckled.

"If you say so, but just remember I warned you." I chuckled making my way to the hall way. "Do mind me dropping my clothes off my dorm really quick?"

"Sure. So who are your roommates this year?" He asked following me to my dorm.

"Jack Frost and Toothless Night." I said proud that my best friends were my roommates. But then I looked at Pitch and saw a small frown come across his face. "So who are your roommates?"

"Two meatheads named Tuffnut and Snotlout. I mean really, would it kill them to take a shower every once in a while." He said annoyed. But tried my hardest to keep back a laugh but it slipped out.

But by the time we got to my dorm we were both laughing like idiots for no reason.

"Hey you guys I going to breakfast with Pitch." I said walking into the room and dropping off my dirty clothes.

"Hello." I heard Pitch say as I grabbed my bag. But when I turned around I saw Jack just plain ignore him.

"Hi." I heard Toothless say dryly.

What was up with them today?! Especially Jack, he liked everyone but was he acting this way toward Pitch.

"Okay." I breaking the awkward silence. "Lets go Pitch."

"Alright." He said already making his way out the door.

Jack's P.O.V

Sadly today was the first day of school and guess what I had to wake up to? A FUCKING AIR HORN that I should've hidden from Hiccup. I mean really? Who does that? And who slaps someone while they're asleep...that's just not right.

After Hiccup had left I jumped right back into bed and got under my covers but too bad Toothless was there and still awake.

"Oh no you don't." He said snatching the covers off me immediately making my shiver being exposed to the cold air sense I was shirtless when I slept. "If I don't get to sleep you don't get to sleep." He said pushing me off my bed onto the floor.

"You can, just get back into your bed." I whined getting back into bed.

"Yeah we'll I don't feel like having that air horn in my ear again so...get up! He said kicking me off the bed.

"Fine!" I shouted getting up.

I spent the last 10 minutes getting dress when I saw...wait...was that a...A HICKEY on Toothless's neck. I was gonna make sure he wasn't going to live this one down.

"Is that a-" I was about to say but Hiccup came through the door with someone else...Pitch.

"Hey you guys I'm going to breakfast with Pitch." Hiccup said dropping off his clothes but when Hiccup wasn't looking Pitch was glaring at me and mumbling curse words under his breath. I rolled my eyes and turned around since I really didn't feel like dealing with him today. So I waited until both left to say something.

"You know Pitch is trying to get together with Hiccup?"

I saw some jealousness and angry spread throughout Toothless's face.

"Uh no." He said turning around trying hide his face.

"Wanna sabotage his little breakfast?" I said with an evil grin.

"Aw is somebody jealous?"

"Uh...n-no. Are you?!" I said stuttering.

"No!" He said a little too fast.

"Anyway are you in or not?"

"Hell yeah I'm in. That Pitch guy seems like a creep." He said already on his way out the door.

"Lets go!" I said excited that he went along with it.

It took us 3 minutes to get to the cafeteria because we practically running and then we saw Hiccup and Pitch laughing and with unbearable amounts of food. Then I heard Pitch about to say something. So me and Toothless ran over, both slid on opposite side of bench, pushing both Hiccup and Pitch against the wall.

"So I was wondering if you would like to-" Pitch was suddenly cut off by Toothless crushing him against the wall.

"Hey everybody, what are we talking about?" I said eating off Hiccup's huge plate of pancakes and syrup but he slapped it out my hand before I could even get a bite.

"We're talking about table manners." He said eating the piece he just slapped out my hand.

"Really with all the food you have?" Toothless said gesturing to the whole table piled up with food.

"Well Hiccup I was about to ask you-" Pitch was cut off when Toothless 'accidentally' shot a small fireball at his face. "Ahh!" Pitch screamed grabbing his face, it was so hard for me not to laugh but I managed.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted annoyed and angry.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's been going on with powers lately, they're out of control." Toothless said in a fake innocent voice.

"Shame on you Toothless." I said fake scolding him. "You know what let me help you." I said reaching for Pitch with ice cold hands.

"No, no! I'm good...I have to get to class." Pitch said getting up quickly and walking away.

"What the hell was that?!" Hiccup said a little angry.

"I told you already, my powers are acting up." Toothless said taking a piece of bacon off Hiccup's plate.

"Oh please, Jack already use that one LAST year and stop eating my bacon." Hiccup said slapping the bacon out of Toothless's mouth.

"Come on look at all that food you just had, and I can't have one piece of bacon."

"Nope." He said finishing off the rest of the bacon. "Come on we're going to be late for class."

"Shit! You're right class starts in 8 minutes." I said checking my watch.

We all got up from the table and was running like we never before across the school campus. And surprisingly Hiccup was running ahead of us and still eating his breakfast at the same time and that kind of shocked me that a guy with one leg could run faster than me.

We finally made it to our first class with 2 minutes to spare. Me and Toothless was out of breath and Hiccup was just sitting there finishing his biscuit he snatched from breakfast.

"How are you not out of breath?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

He shrugged, "I don't know...maybe you guys are bad shape."

"Now I know that's not true, especially for Toothless...he's ripped! I said pointing to Toothless who was still out of breath and blushing from the comment.

"I don't know...man I'm still hungry." He said rubbing stomach.

"You have got to be kidding me. You just ate least half the cafeteria food!" Toothless said in disbelief but then Hiccup's stomach growled in response.

"I'm still hungry though."

But before Toothless could respond the bell rang and class started.

(Time Skip: Gym)

Hiccup's P.O.V

I couldn't wait until lunch because by the time we were in gym I was STARVING! I could practically smell the food already even though the cafeteria was on the way other side of the bad I had to through gym first and then I have to deal with Snotlout and his whole group of followers in gym as if gym wasn't bad enough for me.

Jack snorted as Snotlout and his group came in eyeing us, "There goes Snotlout and his group of buttheads."

"This is the one class that I wished they didn't all have at the same time as us." I said heading to locker room with Toothless and Jack.

"I can already see the fights between us." Toothless said as he started to change into his gym clothes.

"I just hope they don't try to kill me." I said changing clothes in a stall.

"Oh please just have Toothless kick their ass to put them in their place." Jack said from the stall next to me.

Then we all heard our gym teacher, Mr. Gobber, call all the students back into the gym.

"Come lets go." Jack said hurrying out the door with me and Toothless following behind.

"Alrighty everybody is here, good. Now lets get started shall we? I'm Mr. Gobber and I will be your gym teacher for this year and this year will be different than last year because this year we're actually focusing on your powers. We will have a field trip for the sophomores to go to a deserted piece of land in the Amazon for a few days to see how you would survive in the wild." 'Man this was not going to be the class for me this year' I thought. Mr. Gobber continued to speak, "All through the year we will be testing your limits from mentally to physically. We will also test your limits later this year using this." He pulled out a needle with some kind of fluid. "This is adrenaline so we will only use this 3 times out of the whole year since this is some dangerous stuff."

"Then why are we using it in the first place if so dangerous?" I heard Toothless ask.

"I'm glad you asked, we wanna know how much you can handle in a fight and how much you can take on. We will also be doing another test with drugs but I'll save that for later." He answered and continued on with his speech. "So we will doing this around December, a month before the fieldtrip to the Amazon. But right now we will be sparring against other students in groups of three and I will be choose your partners." We ALL groaned after he finished the last sentence. I did not feel like getting stuck with a team that didn't want me or even Toothless and Jack I just didn't want to slow them down but on the other hand I didn't feel like dying today.

Then Mr. Gobber gave us all our partners. But I guess some luck was on my side today when Mr. Gobber called out our names.

"Frost, Haddock, and Night! You're up against Jorgenson, Hofferson, and Rachel Thortson. Today we're working advantages...use it." Then he tossed each of a bracelet with a red button on it. "These bracelets will keep track of your pulse and we'll be able to see your heart rate on that screen." He said pointing to a flat screen tv inside a glass booth 8 feet in the air with at least 50 chairs. "If you've had enough just press the red button, other than that me and the students will be watching you sparring trying to point out flaws and if anything goes wrong I will just shout through the speakers. And the first team to take out all the players wins. So come up with a game plan and out there in 3 minutes." He finally finished.

"So what's our game plan?" Jack asked rubbing hands together with an evil smile on his face.

"I can take on Thortson over there with electricity." Toothless said nonchalantly.

"I can get Astrid since she's quick and flexible." Jack said strapping on his bracelet.

"So I have Snotlout." I added with hint of worry in my voice.

"Don't worry you have an advantage. You're smaller so you'll be able to move quicker and didn't you say you took martial arts while you were away?" Toothless said not even the least bit worry, but he did have a point.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." I said putting on my bracelet.

"Come lets go kick some ass!" Jack said practically skipping to fighting arena.

"Okay it's time, is everybody ready." Said Mr. Gobber already in the glass booth and both teams nodded. "Alright ready, set, FIGHT!"

It wasn't even a second until I turned around to see Snotlout running right toward me at full speed but I was able to swiftly dodge his tackle and used my mental to trip him as I dodged the attack. (Wow those classes really did pay off.) Anyway I had turned away for a second while Snotlout was down to see how Jack and Toothless were doing. Jack looked like he was already exhausted from handling Astrid, things weren't looking too good for him, but Toothless on the other hand was kicking ass. But when I turned around I saw that Snotlout had already gotten up and he looked well...pissed off. He came at me with multiple counter attack and I dodge all of them and I had got one lucky hit in too. After that he was swinging at me faster and harder than ever, then he came at me with a right hook I dodged it but he knocked off my glasses now I couldn't see shit! And before I knew it he punched me with another right hook, making me fly back into a cement. When I crashed into the wall I heard a sicken crack, I'm guessing I broke a few ribs and my arm was twisted in an awkward way. Then I saw a blur of Snotlout running toward me but I could move and then he caught me by neck, pushing me further into the wall. I was about to press the button on my bracelet when I notice it had came off...shit!

"Nobody's coming to save you now little shit." Snotlout sneered.

Crap the pain in my back came back, like I wasn't in enough pain already.

"Get off me!" I gritted through my teeth.

"Oh look at you, you're just like your bitch mom. She was weak and powerless no wonder she died like shit she was, because she gave birth to mistake." He spat with hatred in his voice pushing me against the wall again making it crack.

That was the last straw! He didn't know SHIT about her or how she died! Then I felt a shock of pain go through my body this time it went through my arm...and this time I like it and used it.

With all that anger and rage going through my body I stopped trying to get Snotlout off my neck and I punched him square in his jaw, hearing a bone breaking crack. Then I saw him fly at least 12 feet into the air and I don't know what happened to me but I was acting off of instinct and I jumped 12 feet and grew...WINGS! Then I grabbed him by his throat and flew Snotlout down at full speed to the ground. Practically making the floor shake like an earthquake and making millions of cracks appear on the floor. And when I looked around the arena I saw everybody dumbfounded with their jaws on the floor.

Then the heart stabbing pain it came back and it hurt more than ever. This time it went straight to my head and everything started getting darker. Last thing I remember was me collapsing and hearing Jack and Toothless screaming my name.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody, Welcome back. This chapter will be center around Hiccup and his new powers, so it'll be kind of interesting. And lets get this straight right now, this is Hiccup in hybrid mode. Don't worry he will eventually turn into a dragon but just not now. But anyway I hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 5- New Badass DNA

Jack's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I saw Hiccup grow freakin' WINGS! I stopped in my tracks when I saw him fly 12 feet in the air and grab Snotlout by the throat and slammed him back into the ground, HARD too.

But my heart stopped when I saw Hiccup grab his head in pain and pass out, hitting the ground with a bone breaking crack.

"HICCUP!" Both me and Toothless shouted.

We both dropped everything and ran to him as fast as we could. And as we approached I watched Hiccup's wings shrink and fold their way back into Hiccup's torn shirt.

"Hiccup!" Toothless shouted as he slid over to Hiccup and flipped him over on his back.

"Call the doctor and get her and her crew down here NOW!" I heard Mr. Gobber scream.

"Oh shit! He isn't breathing!" Toothless shouted as he put his ear up against Hiccup's chest.

Before I could react a crowd of people in white coats came in with the head doctor of emergency care. And they shoved me and Toothless out the way like we were nothing. They pushed through a gurney and loaded Hiccup onto it and started putting a whole bunch of monitors and IV's in and on him.

When they put last cord on him it showed his heart still wasn't beating.

"He's flat lining!" I heard one of the nurses say.

"Hiccup!" I screamed trying push through the nurses.

"Get him from here!" The head doctor shouted. "And get the defibrillator!"

All of sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso and pull me back and I looked back to see Toothless. His eyes were watery like he was about to cry.

"Let me go!" I struggled out his grip.

"Just let them do their job." Toothless whispered calmly into my ear, still with tears in his eyes but none fell.

But just as he said that I heard the head doctor call out.

"Alright. CLEAR!" She shouted. But before she could even shock him I heard a beep then another and another.

"He's stabilize." I heard her say with a little questioning in her voice.

All of sudden I felt like the whole world was lifted off my shoulders. I also heard Toothless sigh in relief.

"He's okay." I said under my breath.

I guess I said something too soon because not even a minute after his heart rate started, it started to speed up faster and faster. Soon his heart rate was higher than 140.

"Scratch that, lets hurry up and get him to the emergency room! He's not stabilized yet!" She shouted as they rolled Hiccup out the gym.

Luckily I was able to escape from Toothless's arms and catch one of nurses.

"Wait! Is he going to be okay?." I asked.

"We can't tell until we get him stable." She said rushing.

"But we can see him?" I asked concerned.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't see him unless he asks for you or if you're a related family member to the patient." She said jogging back to her group.

"But can you still call us when he wakes up?" I asked almost pleaded.

"Uh...sure...what's your name?" She said quickly taking out a piece of paper.

"Jack Frost and my friend over there is Terrance Night."

"Alright I'll give you guys a call when he wakes up." She said running off to catch her group as I walked back to Toothless.

(Time Skip: 3 days later)

Hiccup's P.O.V

Everything hurt like hell. I didn't even know where I was, everything was pitch black. It felt like years since I've been see any light. But then I heard a voice...it was inside my head.

"Don't worry brave one, you're just unconscious. You're still at school." I heard a deep smooth voice say.

"Who are you?! I shouted inside my head still sounding like a wimp.

"Don't worry, I'm your guide." I heard him say.

"Guide?" I questioned less scared.

"Yes, I will guide you through your weakest points and only at your weakest."

"Why am I here, I mean unconscious?"

"You've finally unlocked your powers."

"Powers? Now I know I'm dreaming."

"You've unlocked great power in yourself. This is why you've been in pain and have not been able to wake, you're going through a great change."

"What change?" I asked.

"You don't know the great power you hold. Everything about you will soon change. You will be faster than ten cheetahs, stronger than a hundred lions, have the eyesight of hawk, better hearing than a bat's ear, your senses will be become more keen than ever." He said with his voice rising. "You will develop more powers along the stages of your growth."

"Why do I have wings if I have all these other great senses?"

"Oh brave one, you are part dragon. You are the Night Fury. The most powerful creature that has ever walked this earth. You are the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." The deep voice answered.

"But what do you mean by stages?"

"You will have to find out for yourself. But I must warn you, you have another name...Devil. If you must lose control in balance of hybrid form he will come out and he will show no mercy for the ones who have harmed you, you must keep in yourself check during this form or someone will endure great consequences." The voice said seriously.

"Consequences?" I questioned.

"Death." He answered

"Wait you're saying if I lose control of myself I could most likely kill someone?!" I asked worried.

"Yes, but just remember you are in control. You are strong enough to hold this raging beast inside back. Turn the other cheek when someone makes you angry, remember the ones who love you when you are sad, and remember the people who took care of you if you are harmed. Just remember this and he will not take control."

"I'll do my best." I replied uneasily.

"You are now done with your transformation. You shall now wake up." He said with his voice fading.

"Wait! How will I contact you if I ever need your help?!" I shouted.

"I will know when you need me. Now go back to your love ones." He said fading away even more.

Now I didn't feel any type of pain within any part of my body. I actually felt relieved, it felt like the pain had been coursing throughout my body for years but it was probably just a few hours. Soon I was able to opened my heavy eyelids to a bright emergency room in the school.

"Oh my goodness he's awake!" I heard a doctor say. "Can you hear me?"

I nodded in response since I was still trying to get use to the lighting.

"Do you know your name?" She asked as she checked my eyes with a bright light.

"Hiccup Haddock." I said groggy.

"Do you want anyone in here with you right now? Since I have to explain some information to you right now."

"Um...yeah."

"Who would you like to come down here?" The brunette doctor asked picking up the phone.

"Jack Frost and Terrance Night." I said. "By the way where are my glasses?"

"Oh here they are, luckily they didn't break in that fight in gym." A young nurse said giggling toward me. Why was she giggling?

I ignored her and I took the glasses from her and put them on. But as soon as I had put on my glasses on everything went blurry but when I took them back off everything was clear as day. Now that was kind of weird.

I shrugged, "Guess I don't need glasses anymore."Just then the brunette doctor came back.

"Your friends with be here in a few minutes, but before they get here I'm just gonna tell you that you look kind of...different." She hesitated.

"What do you mean different?" I said getting a little worried.

"I mean you've been out for a few days and-"

"Wait! I've been out for DAYS! I thought it was just a couple of hours!" I said with the heart rate monitor beeping faster.

"Sir lets just wait until your friends get here to explain the rest of this situation." She said calmly me down.

"Alright." I said. "I don't believe I caught your name doc."

"I'm Dr. Anna. I'll be your doctor for today."After that we both waited in awkward until Jack and Toothless came.

Then I heard Jack and Toothless loud as ever at the front desk out of breath, probably from running.

"We're...here for...Hiccup Haddock." Jack said finally catching his breath.

"Right here." Dr. Anna yelled to them gesturing them to come into the curtain area where we were at.

Then I heard steps running towards my area then they stopped. I saw a white hair boy and a boy with light olive green eyes.

"Oh shit!" Jack yelled.

"What the hell happened to you?" Toothless said dumbfounded but he still hugged me.

"What?! What?!" I asked concerned.

"Have you not looked in a mirror?" Jackb asked astonished.

"No I haven't. What's wrong?!" I asked getting frustrated.

"Take a look for yourself." Toothless said handing me his phone.

When I looked onto the phone to see my reflection I saw myself but...oh shit...I looked older. My eyes were the same but my face bone structure had some how changed in three freaking days. Also my hair was thicker and brighter and it had looked messy but still looked like it was cut into lays. My freckles were still there and my eyelashes were somewhat longer than before.

"Oh shit. What happened to me?" I said asking .

"We ran some blood test while you were asleep and we found out that you have completely new DNA. The blood we took was extraordinary your immune system is ten times better than any human or animal I've seen on my life time." Dr. Anna said getting more excited. "And with that note we found that you reconstructed your whole body structure just so you could fly. Your body constructed your bones to be more bird like than human so your body hollowed out your bones to make you lighter. Also your new DNA had created more muscle around your bone so they won't be easy to break, which should make you more agile and lighter than ever. And your regeneration is amazing we did some studying and it showed that it well only get stronger over time, which means you should have the power of healing immediately after you've been hurt." She said finally taking a deep breath. Wow this girl had some powerful lungs.

"Uh...what do you mean by 'regeneration'?" Toothless asked.

"I mean this." She snatching the covers off my legs.

"Hey it's cold in-" I froze to look at my left foot that had grown back. "Now I know this is a dream." I said amazed but never taking my eyes off my leg.

"Now I think I'm gonna lose my shit." I heard Jack say dumbfounded.

"How in the world did that happen?" Toothless asked not taking his eyes off my leg either.

"You see his DNA now contains a lizard gene which makes him regrow whole limb within 2 days. You also had a cracked skull and a broken wrist that healed in a day, it's just amazing." Dr. Anna said excitedly. "Now Hiccup will you be able to get up? I would like to get some measurements in."

I shrugged, "I guess." I said sitting up and turning my feet to the edge of the bed.

"You need some help?" Toothless asked me coming to my side.

"No, I can do this." I said getting up but still having my bed as support.

Soon I was able to stand up straight without having the support of my bed. When I stood up I found out I grew almost a foot in THREE days. I was barely taller than Toothless by an inch.

"Oh good you can stand up on your own. Now just step on the scale over there." She said taking down notes.

I slowly went over to the scale because I was just getting use to having a REAL leg again.

"Alright step on." She said adjusting the settings.

As I step the the numbers were going up and down for a minute but then they stopped at 108 pounds and 10 ounces.

"Is this scale broken?" I asked confused at my weight.

"No just what I expected actually. Now move over to the height scale." She ordered and I followed.

"6'1." Dr. Anna said as she it wrote down.

"Wait a minute. How can I be 6'1 and still weigh less than a hundred and ten pounds?" I asked confused.

"I already told you, you were reconstructed so your wings would be able to carry you. And the reason you don't look like a skeleton now is because the muscle you have is filling out around your bones and it weighs less than fat. We also found out that you can eat up to 4,000 calories and still not gain a pound since your metabolism burns calories like a race car." said still looking down at her paper.

"That would explain a lot." I heard Toothless mumble.

"I already know you won't be able to fit in the clothes you came in, but if your friends don't mind sparing some..."

"Sure I can hurry up and run to dorm." I heard Toothless say as he started to jog out the emergency room.

"Hey what's that on your arm?" Jack asked pointing to my right forearm.

When I looked at it I saw tattoo like word appear on my arm and they said:

"The gift of the Night Fury shall not be taunted with. He is the alpha of the pack, the king of the jungle, he is our protector against any and all danger. If shall you challenge him you better pray for mercy because he will not will not stand a chance against this powerful creature, he is a savior, our protector, our king, he is the all great and powerful Night Fury." I read out loud to Jack and Dr. Anna.

When I was done reading out loud I looked up to see both Jack and Dr. Anna amazed.

"What?" I asked.

"You can read that?" Asked Dr. Anna.

"Yeah. Can't you guys read it too?"

"No it just looks like a whole bunch of gibberish to us." Jack said.

"Well I don't know how to read any other languages." I said.

"Hmm that's interesting." Dr. Anna said taking down notes.

"I'm back." I heard Toothless say while carrying a dark blue v-neck and some black jeans with some high tops.

"Oh good! Now go into the back room and get dress but leave your shirt off, I still have to examine you." She said walking back over to front to give the information at the front desk.

"I really have to go this AGAIN." I said.

Toothless chuckled, "Good luck with that buddy."

I walked into the back room and the closed the door. I took off my gown and start putting on Toothless's clothes that fit me just right, just the shoes were a little small but I was able to pull through.

Once I came out of the room without a shirt I heard a wolf whistle come from Jack.

"Are you serious? Like I wasn't embarrassed enough." I said shoving gently in shoulder.

"What is there to be embarrassed about man? You have a six pack." Jack said smacking my stomach.

"Ugh you're embarrassing me." I whined and I also heard Toothless chuckling.

"Alright boys please go down to curtain 8 I will be in there with you in a moment." instructed us.

So we did as she said and walked down to curtain eight. It was even a minute later until she came walking in.

"Alright I'm just going to draw more blood so that I can run some more test. Oh and could I see your wings I would like to examine them too." She said closing the curtain behind her.

"Where are your wings actually?" Toothless asked.

"I-I don't know." I said confused just now noticing they weren't there.

"The data base shows your power is triggered by anger, pain, or stress." Dr. Anna informed me.

"Okay pain it is." Jack said forming a sharp icicle in his hand.

"Woah, woah, woah, back the truck up!" I said scooting away from him.

"Really your friend just came out a coma and you want to stab him?!" Toothless said shoving him.

"I wasn't going to actually hurt him...that bad." He said melting the sharp icicle.

"Actually that isn't a bad idea." I heard Dr. Anna say.

"Wait what?!" I asked scared.

"I mean you're going to heal in a matter of hours and you're in the ER room so you might as well do it." She said emotionless as she drew blood from my arm.

"Thank you Jack, so much for suggesting that bright idea." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I'm thanking you for putting an air horn in my ear while I was asleep and then slapping me, so the least I can do is stab you." Jack said sarcastically too while I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I'm done with the blood you can stab him now in the arm if you want to." Dr. Anna said looking down at her chart like she didn't even care.

"Alright." Jack said forming another icicle in his hand. "I'll do it on three. One"

"Ahh!" I screamed as he shoved the sharp icicle into my arm.

"Two, three." Jack finished.

And of sudden I felt a sharp pain up my spine, and before I knew it I saw black leather like wings spouted out my back, hitting both Jack and Toothless sending them flying across the ER room.

"What the fuck Hiccup?!" I heard Jack shout while Toothless was helping him get up.

"You stabbed me! How did you expect me to react?!" I screamed back in pain.

"You could've at least gave us a warning." I heard Toothless say while walking back to our curtain room.

"Oh my goodness you wings they're AMAZING." Dr. Anna said astonished.

"She's not wrong." Toothless said closing the curtain behind him and looking at my newly grown wings .

I finally looked at my 15 foot wing they were...amazing. I never saw anything like them they looked like polished black leather, they looked soft but deadly. And if I looked really close I could see smaller scales overlap each other in a complicated pattern.

"If you don't mind I would like to take some blood samples." She said already getting out a needle.

"Sure." I said nonchalantly.

"Can you fly?" Jack asked.

"No duh." Toothless answered sarcastically.

"Did you not see me gym?" I asked him as took blood samples from my wings.

Jack rubbed the back of his head embarrassed he even brought it up, "Oh yeah right."

"Anyway I will analyze these blood samples and I'll give you a call when I get the results. But for now I will write you a pass for you to get off of school grounds so you can get some new clothes." She said as she wrote down an excuse. "I will also call the gym teacher so he can help you out with your new powers. And you should be able to go back to school tomorrow." She said passing me the note. "Alright you're free to go, have a great day and by the way you two need to go back to class ." Then Dr. Anna left.

"Uh how do I even put these away?" I asked pointing to my wings.

Jack shrugged, "Can you fold them?"

"I'll try." I shrugged. So I tried folding them but it just plain hurt.

"No doofus try folding them in toward your back." Toothless said helping me with my wings.

He pulled them gently toward my back like a bird. Then all of sudden they disappeared.

"Woah what just happen?" Jack asked amazed.

"I don't know." Toothless answer.

"Oh my god, it turned a tattoo!" Jack shouted.

"Wait what?" I asked frustrated that I wasn't able to see my own back.

"You wings...just disappeared into your back and turned into a huge tattoo on your back!" Toothless said rather excited.

"I'll look at it when I go to the bathroom but right now I have to go to the store." I said putting on Toothless's shirt.

"But why?" Jack whined.

"Because I doubt Toothless wants to be sharing clothes with me for the rest of the year." I answered mimicking his voice. "Anyway I'll see you guys back at the dorm in two hours." I said walking out the ER with Jack and Toothless.

"How many classes do we have left?" Jack asked Toothless.

"2 classes. So we should be making back at the dorm at the same time.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." I said making my way towards the exit of the school grounds.

(Time Skip: 2 hours later)

Ugh! I was so tired...and hungry considering I haven't ate nothing in three days. I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet. But I was going to have to put that aside for now until I got to my door.

I was really struggling since Jack had stabbed me in the arm and I was holding like 20 bags while going up stairs. But I felt relieved when I finally reached my dorm room. And when I got in I dropped everything on the floor and jumped into bed luckily Jack or Toothless wasn't here so maybe I was able to catch a few Z's before they came from school, but I guess spoke too soon.

"Hiccup you here?!" I heard Jack shout as loud as ever as he came walking in and tripped over a my bags.

I groaned, "You guys are back so early." I said from under pillow.

"We're on time actually." I heard Toothless say. I groaned and got up from my bed.

"What are all these bags?" Jack asked already looking inside one.

"My new clothes." I said walking over.

"How much freaking money did you have?! These are expensive." Jack asked pulling out a green t-shirt.

"If you haven't notice my dad is kind of rich." I said taking out my new clothes and putting them in my dresser.

"Oh yeah sometimes I forget." Jack said looking through my pants.

"So anything happen while I was out?" I asked unpacking more of my clothes.

"Uh let me see...well you've gone viral in the school for taking out Snotlout during gym, also Snotlout is hunting you down for breaking his jaw, oh and we have a history test tomorrow." Toothless said looking throughout my bags.

"What?!" I asked concerned.

"I know right, it's the first week of school like how do we already have a test?" Jack asked slightly annoyed.

"No, I'm talking about Snotlout hunting me down and the fight going viral."

"Oh that, apparently someone was recording the fight and they sent it to everybody in the school. Here I even got it on my phone." Jack said hand me his phone.

I pushed play on the video and it started off when Snotlout slammed me into wall and him saying something into my ear then I punched him and even on the phone you could still hear the crack. Then I saw me grow my wings for the first time and fly up in the air and grab Snotlout by his throat and slammed him into the ground then the video ended.

"Shit! Did I really do that?!" I asked them giving back Jack's phone.

"Yeah you fucked him up." Toothless said pulling out a black v-neck I brought.

"Is he hurt?" I said sounding actually concerned.

"Yeah his jaw was just broke, but luckily for him he heals quicker than a regular person and he should have be able to talk by tomorrow." Jack said.

"What did he say to make you go off on him like that?" Toothless finally asked.

"Uh...nothing." I said quickly turning around.

"You really think I'm gonna buy that bull?" Toothless asked.

But then I think Jack saw my expression and he knew I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. So he changed the subject.

"Man I hungry. Anybody else in the mood for eating?" Jack said.

"It's like you read my mind." I said just now realizing how hungry I was.

"Oh yeah I forgot you haven't eaten in 3 days. The lunch lady is gonna have a surprise coming to her today." I heard Toothless say as we made our way to the cafeteria.

Once we got to the cafeteria I ordered a ridiculous amount of food when I got in the lunch line. And of course Jack and Toothless were still trying to steal some of my plates if food but I always end up catching them.

"How did you know I was gonna eat your muffin?!" Jack said dumbfounded. "You had your head turned the other way!"

"I don't know I just know." I said finishing all 14 plates of my food.

"What's that on your arm?" Toothless asked just now noticing the tattoo on my forearm.

"It's a type of gibberish that only Hiccup can read." Jack said throwing away his plate away.

"What does it say?" He asked as we made our way out into the hallway.

I read the words from off my arm to him out loud. I can't say it wasn't funny watching his face as I read it out loud as we walked into our dorm.

"Woah, what is a Night Fury?" Toothless asked.

"It's supposedly the alpha dragon." I said going through my drawers for my pj's.

"So you're half dragon?!" Jack almost shouted.

"Um I guess so." I said getting my plaid green pj pants out my drawer.

"Can you turn into a dragon?" Toothless asked.

"Um I don't know yet but he said I was suppose to go through stages." I said getting my white long sleeve shirt.

"Who's he?" Jack asked as he started to take off hi shirt revealing his clear pale chest. Damn it! I thought I stopped this!

"Oh while I was in the coma there was a voice inside my head that told me all things about my new powers. I know I sound crazy, but it's true." I said taking off my shirt.

"Um...uh what did he say?" Toothless said stuttering a little but still looking at me.

"He was saying something about having my senses be keener and if I lose control there will be a consequence. I really can't remember." I lied turning around and getting my white shirt.

And when I turned around I found them both staring at me about to start drooling. It was like they was hypnotize.

"Uh you guys okay?" I asked putting on my shirt.

"Uh...y-y-yeah." Jack said shaking his head and turning around quickly.

After that I hurried up and put on pants and got in my bed that was right in between Jack's and Toothless's beds.

"Good night." I said jumping in my bed.

"Good night." I heard both of the say and turn off the as soon as my head hit the soft pillow I was out in 3 seconds.

(Time Skip: around 12:00am)

_I was having a nightmare about me getting chased by a man who killed mother. He was about 6'10 with dreadlocks, and at the time in the dream I was 5 years but I was still out running him. But the I felt him start to tug on my shirt, he almost has me! I start to run faster and faster but I felt him grab my arm and pull me back toward my house that was now burning down._

_"You not getting away that easy." He sneered through his teeth as held a blade up to my neck._

And just as he was about to cut my throat I woke up. And when I did I had accidentally spread out my wings which tore my whole shirt into shreds.

"Ah!" I heard Jack scream in pain as my wing hit him in his stomach.

"Jack! Is that you?!" I said annoyed.

"I told you you shouldn't have done that." I heard Toothless to say.

"What the hell is going on? It's 12:17am." I asked irritated Jack woke me up.

"Me and Toothless had a nightmare can we sleep with you?" Jack said in a innocent 4 year old voice as he held his pillow up to face making him really look like a child.

"How are we all gonna sleep in one bed?" I asked rubbing my forehead out of annoyance.

"We can push our beds together." Jack said rocking back and forth on his feet.

I thought about it for a minute and I sighed, "Fine."

"Yay! Come on Toothless!" I heard Jack say excitedly.

And I was about to get up to get a new shirt but I decided to fuck it since I was already tired. And before I knew it both Jack's and Toothless's beds were both on opposite side of me. Jack was on my left and Toothless was on my right and I was right in the middle. Then before I had time to react both of them jumped into their beds.

"Toothless pass the damn cover." I heard Jack say.

"I'm cold too!" Toothless argued.

"You can just use your little body heat control." Jack said snatching the covers.

"Unless you want me to start a fire in the bed I suggest you give me back the cover. And aren't you use to cold since you do make snow." Toothless said snatching back the covers.

"That doesn't mean I don't get cold!" Jack snatched back the cover.

"But you do get annoying." Toothless said snatching all the covers off of Jack.

"Shut up, and give those covers." Jack said climbing over me and grabbing the covers from Toothless.

Okay that was it. I wasn't going to sleepy tomorrow just because of these two idiots. So I swung out both my wings and hit them both in the face.

"Hey!" They both said.

"Shut the hell up. I not gonna lose sleep just because of you two idiots fighting over a little blanket." I said annoyed and spreading out my wings on both of them.

"This is actually warm." Toothless said moving closer toward me and putting my wing over him.

"Wow you're right and its soft." Jack said moving closer too.

And after one minute I heard them both snoring. FINALLY! I can go to sleep without them bickering. It wasn't even seconds later until I was unconscious too.

_(Time Skip: 6:00am)_

I woke up this morning I didn't even want to get out of bed, I was so comfortable and warm but I knew I had to. Then I realized there was a somebody sleeping next to me, two actually.

I opened eyes to see both Jack and Toothless have their arms around me and each other with our legs tangled up with each other. I should've been freaked out about this but it just seemed so...right.

I stayed there relaxing for a minute then I think I accidentally went to sleep again...that was a big mistake. Because when I woke up this time I looked at the time and it said 6:50am and we had to be in first period in 10 minutes.

"Oh shit!" I shouted jumping out of bed which woke up both Jack and Toothless when I moved out from under them.

"W-What happened?" Jack asked disoriented.

"We have to be in class in 10 minutes!" I said tossing on my pants.

"Oh shit! Why didn't the alarm clock go off?!" Toothless asked jumping out of bed and tossing on any shirt.

"My bad, I forgot to set it." I heard Jack say as I put on my shirt.

Toothless rolled his eye, "This is last time I trust you with the alarm." He said as he put his pants.

"I'm sorry I forgot." Jack mumbled as he put on his pants.

"Damn it's late I can't even eat breakfast." I mumbled annoyed putting on my new shoes.

"Really that's what you're worried about?" Toothless said putting on his shoes too. And I shrugged in response.

"7 minutes!" I shouted looking at my phone as I was making my way out the door.

"Wait!" Jack said trying to put on his shoes.

"Come on!" Toothless said practically carrying Jack out our dorm.

We ran through the dorms and across the campus, well I ran and dragged them with me.

"Why can't we just fly there?" I asked just now realizing we could've flown.

"I don't know why I didn't think about that until now." Jack said running and then jumping into the air and flying.

"Do you even know how to fly?" Toothless asked still trying to keep up by my side.

"Nope, but I'm going to have to learn in the next 4 MINUTES!" I said just now checking the time.

Then I started to take off my shirt while running in the middle of the campus, and started to spread out my wings.

"Are you sure about this?" Toothless said out of breath.

"Nope, but I really don't have choice now do I." I said running faster.

"If you say so." Toothless said taking off his shoes and then having a burst of orange fire come from his feet send him flying into the air.

I ran faster since I only had 3 minutes left to get to class and I could still see Jack and Toothless flying and they were going surprisingly fast. I had spread my wings out my wings out farther to catch wind then I jumped and with one powerful flap I shot myself soaring through the air.

Oh shit! I was flying, I'm still stumbling but I'm flying! I was surprised how quick I got use to flying and pretty soon I was flying perfectly and I was passing both Jack and Toothless. I eventually reached the school in 2 minutes so that meant I only had a minute to run to class luck for me I was faster now.

I raced to my first period while putting back on my shirt. And by time I had put my shirt back on I was already in my first period which was math with 30 seconds to spare.

Then I noticed Jack and Toothless running down the hall still out breath. They had stumbled into the classroom about pass out.

"I-I thought...you said...you didn't know how to fly." Toothless said catching his breath.

"I don't." I said nonchalantly sitting down in my seat.

"Then how come...you...flew past us...like a NASCAR driver." Jack said catching his breath.

I shrugged, "Instincts?"

"Call it whatever you want but I'm done with trying to figure out your little powers." Toothless said sitting down and putting his feet on the desk.

But then I looked up to see the whole classroom staring at me. And I then saw girls giggling and whispering and pointing at me.

"Uhh...why is everybody staring?" I whispered to Jack.

"Maybe it has something to do about you turning hot within 3 days and looking like a 17 year old." Jack said.

"Now I know you're lying." I chuckled getting my math book out.

"He's not kidding you really do." Toothless said sketching in his notebook.

"I doubt they're staring at me for my looks, I probably have tissue stuck to the bottom of my shoe or something." I said looking back at my feet to see if there really was tissue attached to it.

"Why is so hard to believe somebody's looking at you because of your looks?" Jack asked not even paying attention to the teacher talking.

"Because I'm not attractive." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then I looked at Jack and Toothless they had their jaws on the floor. "What?"

"Stand up." Jack ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He said standing up and I followed.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"This." Jack said. "Raise your hand if you think my friend Hiccup is sexy?!" Jack shouted across the room.

"Jack!" I said pushing him and sitting down quickly trying to hide my bright red face.

"What?! See look at all those people who have their hands up." Jack said sitting down and gesturing to all the hands that we're still.

When I looked back up I saw all the girls in the classroom have their hands up and I saw a few boys hands surprisingly. One of I noticed was Pitch which made me chuckle.

"Wow Jack was right." Toothless chuckled as he looked around the classroom.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did I, Jack Frost, just hear the Toothless Night say I was r-right?" Jack said over dramatically.

"Oh shut up." Toothless said turning his attention back to his notebook.

The rest of the period was uneventful and by the time first hour was over I was dying of starvation.

I actually started to think about eating paper in the middle second hour. But lucky for me the English teacher gave out treats whenever we got an answer right. So I actually started to answer she threw at us, and I got them all right . And by the time second hour was over I cleaned out the English teacher.

"What was up with you in English class?" Toothless asked as we all went to our lockers.

"Have you forgotten I didn't have breakfast today?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah I forgot you eat half the cafeteria food everyday." Toothless said unlocking his locker.

It seemed we all had the same schedule and all of our lockers were by each other too. Jack's was about 3 locker down from Toothless's locker and mine's was right across from theirs. When I unlocked my locker a card had fell out. And it said:

_**Congratulations**__!_

_You have been invited to the sophomore beginning of the year party!_

_Time: Today at 8:30pm_

_Where: At the boy's hangout room_

_I hope you come!_

_Love, _

_Anonymous_

I walked over to Jack and Toothless and asked.

"Do you know what's this about?" I asked showing them the card.

"You got invited too! It's the beginning of the year sophomore party." Jack said happily having the same card in his hand.

"This must be a joke. Am I getting punked?" I said looking around.

"Do I have to prove my point again in this hallway?" Jack said with a devilish smirk.

"No! Lets just hurry up and get to gym before we're late." I said ducking my way out of the embarrassment.

When we got to gym I immediately saw Snotlout and his whole group eyeing me. Great now gym was going to be a living hell for me.

Me, Jack, and Toothless went to the locker rooms to get changed and came back out to a group surrounding Mr. Gobber at a stage.

"Is Mr. Haddock here?" Mr. Gobber yelled out.

"Here." I said raising my hand.

"Okay come up here with me." He ordered and I followed his order.

"What we I doing?" I asked.

"Today we're all going to test out your powers." He said with a proud smile.

"Wait what?"

"Some of your classmates will be testing out your new powers."

"Why?" I whined because I was starving.

"Because you destroyed my arena and its not going to fixed until Monday and you have to make up missing assignments." He said mimicking my voice with a few kids laughing. "Now why don't you show the kids your new powers." He said shoving me in front me.

"I don't really know that much about powers." I said trying to make up an excuse.

"Just show us what you know." He said.

"It's not much." I said trying to get out of it.

"Just do it already!" I heard Jack shout.

I glared at him, then I thought might as well get it over with. So I took My shirt off showing my abs and I turned a bright red when I heard whistles and 'Whoo Hoo's' from the group of students. But then I turned around showing my tattoo and the cheers just got louder. Then I turned my tattoo into black leather like wings and a uproar of cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Alright settle down everyone. Now how fast can you go with those wings of yours?" Mr. Gobber asked.

"Um I really don't know much of anything about my power, except that I have wings." I said rubbing the back of my wings.

"What's that other tattoo you have on your arm?" Asked Mr. Gobber already looking at it.

"That came with the wings." I said.

"Do you know what it says?" He said dropping my arm.

"Yeah, but I-"

"Read it to us." Mr. Gobber interrupted.

"I'd rather not, it's kind of stupid." I said trying to slip out the conversation.

"Okay then you can just stay next hour and train more." He said.

"Wait next hour is lunch." I said.

"I know, and I know you eat at least 4,000 calories a day." He said with a devilish smirk.

"It just says something about a dragon called a Night Fury and how you shouldn't mess with him or else there will be consequences and other boring stuff like that." Jack shouted saving my ass from embarrassment or starvation.

"Is this true?" Mr. Gobber asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"What is a Night Fury?" Mr. Gobber asked.

I looked on my arm, "It's says the alpha dragon."

"So your part dragon now aren't 'cha." He smiled.

"Yep."

"Okay enough with the chit chat. Can you fly?" Mr. Gobber asked.

"Uh not that well. I just flew this morning." I said.

"Lets see what you got." He back away so I could fully spread my wings.

I stretched my wings out to their 15 foot wingspan and with one big flap I was 10 feet in the air. And from all around I could hear loud gasps. Then I dived to the ground at full speed but I pulled up when I was about 4 feet above the floor and flew over the group that was giving me high fives and I landed back on the stage without stumbling.

"You said you couldn't fly well." I barely heard Mr. Gobber over the cheering.

I shrugged, "Uh only flew once."

"And you can already do tricks?" Mr. Gobber asked astonished.

"I was just flying."

"If you called that flying I can't wait to see what your idea of tricks are." He said writing down notes. "Alright now we're done with child's play now it's time to test your limits. Now what two people want to fight Hiccup?" He said.

"Two?!" I almost shouted.

"Fine, three. Now anyone want to fight the lad?"

And just as I expected Snotlout, Astrid, and Ruffnut all raised their hand. Now I just hope that I would have a nice funeral in my favor, just in case.

"Wait how we going to fight if there's no arena? I said figuring a way out of fighting them.

"Don't worry I have that covered, were having all you fight in the middle of the campus." He said making his way out the gym with the rest of the group.

I jumped down from the stage and I found Jack and Toothless as we're heading outside.

"Ugh! I'm gonna die!" I groaned as folded my wings back into my back effortlessly.

"You not gonna die." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"When I die promise you'll say some nice words at my funeral." I said fake pleading.

"Oh shut up and get in the game." Toothless said pushing me.

The whole gym class had surrounded a huge circle like arena outside. It was surrounded by metal bars and the fake arena had chairs at least 6 feet away from the bars. And the other thing about the fake arena was it was right in the middle of the campus, so now everyone was going to see me get my ass kicked.

"Alright Hiccup if you take all three of them down you win. And PLEASE try not to break somebody's jaw in the process." Mr. Gobber said shoving me into the arena with Snotlout, Astrid, and Ruffnut.

"Hey, so no hard feelings against that little broken jaw incident?" I asked nervous as ever.

"How 'bout I break your neck and we'll call it even?" Snotlout sneered cracking knuckles.

"He's gonna kick all your of your ass!" I heard Jack shout which made Snotlout even more mad.

"Jack...SHUT UP." I said glaring at him.

"Alright ready, set, FIGHT!" Mr. Gobber yelled waving a checkered flag.

I didn't even have enough time to react when Snotlout came running at me at full speed and punching me straight in my nose sending me flying across the arena and into the metal bars. Then I saw Astrid come out of nowhere getting ready to roundhouse kick me, but I caught her foot and pushed her away. Just then Snotlout came at me with a right hook but I easily caught him and flipped him flat on his back. But then he quickly turned around and tripped me and put me in a headlock making me choke. But I quickly grabbed his leg and twisted in a awkward position making him let go and wince in pain. And while he was rolling on the floor in pain I had gotten up.

But I turn around to see Astrid had already gotten up and was now throwing razor sharp blades at me.

"Wait is that even allowed?!" I asked Mr. Gobber as I dodge the blades.

"I never said nothing about not using blades so I guess it's allowed." He responded.

I cursed under breath and I kept dodging the blades she threw at me. Eventually I got tired of her and went after her, but I totally forgot that Ruffnut was there and I got shocked. Then Ruffnut had shocked me again and again until I had smoke coming from me. As if I wasn't in enough pain Astrid came and plummeted her foot right on my back make a noise aching crack. And Snotlout came out nowhere and kicked me right in my stomach making me cough up blood.

Then Ruffnut decided to shock me again but I shielded myself with my wings and when she shocked my wings I felt...nothing. And while I was shielded behind wings I saw a new tattoo appear on my forearm and it said:

_You have an advantage. You have strong senses, stronger instincts! You can see and hear their every move they make. You're stronger than all them combined. Prove it to them all!_

I read it and then it disappeared and the old tattoo returned. I listened to the passage that was written on my arm and I focused. I focused on everything I couldn't see by hearing, and within seconds I could hear every movement they made, I could hear every step they took, every breath they inhaled, I could see everything by hearing.

Then I heard Ruffnut take a break for half a second and in that time I ran straight for her. I could tell she was caught off guard because she had a look of disbelief on her face when I came up and tripped. Then I quickly put finger on her neck, and with pressure point I knocked her out.

Then without even seeing Snotlout I felt him come at me. I quickly stepped out the way, making him run right into metal bars.

"You little shit!" He spat at me.

Then he came at me with an uppercut but I quickly caught his arm and twisted around his back. Then I tripped him onto to the ground with his face flat on the floor with my foot on his face and I quickly used pressure point on his neck making him pass out. Two down, one to go, I thought to myself.

Before I could even get off Snotlout I sensed Astrid coming up behind me. I quickly turned around before she could falcon punch me. Astrid kept coming at me with uppercuts and roundhouse kicks but I could see them all coming before she could even hit me. Then she tried to trip me but I ended up switching up the move and swiftly tripped her making her fall but before she fell I quickly put my thumb on her elbow and made her pass out before she hit the ground.

I let out a big sigh in relief but I then I notice it was quit. Then I look up to see the whole campus was staring dead at me with their jaws on the floor including some other teachers and Mr. Gobber.

"That shit was AWESOME!" Jack shouted.

Suddenly the crowd was in a uproar of cheers. I blushed and gave a nervous smile in response then I saw Mr. Gobber come out into the arena and threw up my hand.

"Winner!" He shouted over the roaring crowd.

After the crowd had settled down after 5 minutes of cheering and shouting then the bell for lunch at rang. I heard groans from all around, but I have never been so happy in my life...I WAS STARVING. And once I got out the ring Jack and Toothless came running toward me.

"How'd the hell did you do that?" Toothless asked still astonished.

"Do what?" I asked folding my wing into my back and putting on my shirt.

"Knock them out?" Toothless asked.

"Oh, I took some pressure point classes when I was away too, since I knew I wasn't ever going to actually beat someone up with martial arts." I said making my way back to the gym to hurry up and change.

"You have to teach me that." Jack said excitedly.

"Teaching you pressure point is like teaching you how to run with scissors in your hand. Yeah I'm not going to do that." I said entering one of the stalls in the gym locker room.

Jack groaned, "What a friend you are." He said coming out the stalls half dressed putting on his shirt.

"How where you not getting electrocuted when Ruffnut was shooting at your wings?" Toothless said ignoring Jack.

"To be honest I really don't know." I said coming out the stall the same time as Toothless.

"Maybe you'll know something when Dr. Anna calls you back." Toothless said walking out the locker room.

"Yeah maybe...let's hurry up and get to the lunch, I think my stomach is eating my other organs." I said with my stomach growling loudly.

We had finally got to the cafeteria and when the smell of food hit my nose I practically ran over Jack and Toothless. And I skipped like 7 people in line and ordered my bus load of food. And in 5 minutes I almost finished it.

"So we're going to that party tonight right?" Jack asked with a devilish smile.

"Uh no." Toothless said eating his french fries.

"Why not?!" Jack whined.

"Because it could be a trick for all we know." He responded.

"But this is the beginning of the year party! There isn't even going to be any teachers there to watch us. That means there'll be alcohol, one


	6. Chapter 6

End of Chapter 5. Sorry I had to this separately.

one nightstands we won't remember, people acting like idiots, how does that not sound fun?! Do you guys even care it's one of the biggest events of the year?!" Jack said overreacting.

"Jack do you see that?" I asked pointing to the floor.

"What?" He said looking down at the floor.

"Those are the three shits I do not give for the party." I said finishing my food off. Then I heard Toothless spit out his milk in laughter almost choking, even I had to laugh at the joke.

Jack frowned, "Come on, please just come there for 30 minutes with me?" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"You think we should go?" Toothless asked turning to me.

I looked back at Jack and how desperate he looked I sighed, "Fine but only for 30 minutes and if I don't like it I'm going back to the dorm."

"Yaay! I promise you guys you won't regret it." Jack jumped up and down in his seat.

"I better not." I mumbled under my breath as I threw away my 21 trays of food and went to my next class.

**Welcome back to another chapter. I just wanted to say thanks for all the support and reviews and if I make a mistake could you put it in the reviews So I can fix it. And if you want me to do more P.O.V's from Toothless or Jack just add it to the reviews. And sorry about the last chapter too, I really got to cut done one the words. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 6- Parties and Threats

Hiccup's P.O.V

It was finally the end of the day and for once I wasn't hungry I was actually tired and I really didn't feel like going to a party to be honest. But I know that Jack would drag me to that party if he had to so I might as well get it over with.

"Ugh do I really have to go?" I said plopping on my bed.

"Yes you do. You promised." Jack said jumping on my bed.

"I'm tired!" I whined pushing him off my bed.

"He's right, I'm tired too." Toothless said jumping in his bed and putting his pillow over his head.

"Oh no you guys aren't bailing on me now." Jack said jumping on Toothless's bed.

"C'mon Jack, we have a few hours until the party, can't we sleep?" I mumbled taking my shoes off with feet.

"No, because when you fall asleep you're not going to want to get back up." Jack said.

"Just set the alarm." Toothless said getting comfortable in his bed.

"And risk missing the party, yeah not gonna happen." Jack said jumping on Toothless again.

"Jack please." I pleaded with puppy dog eyes toward Jack.

Jack huffed, "Fine." He said setting the alarm.

"Wow you couldn't have used that when we agreed to go to the party?" Toothless said a little annoyed.

"I'm setting the alarm an hour before the party just in case." Jack said jumping in the bed with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked moving over.

"Taking a nap."

"In my bed? With me in it?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's comfortable." He said moving on to the bed more.

"If he gets to sleep in your bed than I can too." Toothless said childish and then jumping in my bed.

"Really?" I said annoyed. He shrugged and laid his his head on my stomach. "You guys are so childish." I mumbled already getting comfortable. Wow Jack was right.

In minutes I started to hear Jack and Toothless snore but I still managed to fall asleep over Jack snoring right in my ear. And after 2 minutes I didn't even realize I had fell asleep.

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up an hour before the alarm was set to ring and even though I was dying to wake them up I didn't want to wake them up at the same time. I just was so comfortable. Hiccup had one arm around my waist and was pulling me closer.

I really don't remember the last time I even held Hiccup in my arms to be honest. I never realized how much I missed it. I pulled myself closer to him, remembering what an idiot I was for even letting him go.

Then I noticed Toothless moving more up toward Hiccup. Then he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's torso and in the process he grabbed my hand and didn't let go. And every time I would try to pull away he would groan or do tiny whines.

I was surprised that I wasn't jealous that Toothless had his arms around Hiccup, actually I thought it was kind of...cute.

But then Hiccup removed his arm from my waist and turn my way making our faces not even a centimeter apart. Our noses were touching and all I had to was turn my nose and we would be kissing. I never wanted to kiss him so badly but I slowly pulled back disappointed.

I had finally had gotten out of bed not trusting myself to stay in the bed one more with second with Hiccup and Toothless.

Since it was only an hour left until the party I decided to go take a shower. I went to my dresser and took out some dark jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'BOSS' in bold letters.

Once I got my clothes together I looked over to see Hiccup still in the same position but Toothless had quietly scooted more up toward Hiccup and turned the same way as Hiccup and wrapped his arms around him again. I just had to smile at how they looked.

I finally started to make my way out the dorm room and down the hallway. But while I was walking down the hallway someone had quickly and harshly pushed me into the janitor's closet making me drop all my clothes. And when I finally looked up I saw Pitch.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"

"That was a dangerous stunt you pulled back at lunch on Monday. " He said almost sneering.

I shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to walk out the closet but Pitch harshly pulled me back in by grabbing my collar.

"Bullshit!" He said as he slammed me into the shelves. "Try another stunt like that and I'll make sure Hiccup won't look at you the same again."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh please I already know you went to rehab for drinking alcohol, and your dad was an abusive crack-head, and your mom was suicidal after your sister died." He spat. "And if you keep you pulling stunts like that I won't hesitate to bring my dad into this."

"But what's going to stop Toothless from ruining your little plan?" I spat back.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. I got dirt on him too, you wouldn't believe the past he's had. If I told you you wouldn't even look at him the same again either." He chuckled toward the end of sentence, making me want to choke him.

"Fine! I'll leave him alone." I sneered pushing him out the way and walking out the janitor's closet.

I angrily stomped down the halls and into the bathroom and took my clothes off and took an hour and 20 minute shower. Once I was done taking a shower I got out, put on my clothes, and headed back to my dorm without interruption.

When I walked back into the dorm I saw that Toothless and Hiccup were still asleep and holding each other. I just had to chuckle. Then I noticed the alarm didn't go off and it was only 45 minutes before the party started and now I had to get them up.

I went to Hiccup's bed and I screamed into both their ears...big mistake.

"WAAAKE UPP!" I shouted. But then before I knew it I got whacked in the face by a wing.

Both of them groaned and moved closer to each other. I honestly thought about jumping back in the bed with them but on the other hand there was no way I was bailing on this party. So I went back to Hiccup's bed and jumped on both of them repeatedly until they both woke up.

"Morning sleepy heads! C'mon it's almost time for the party!" I said excited.

They both groaned again and rolled out of bed.

"Ugh! Why did I agree to go to this stupid party?" Hiccup groaned.

"Because you guys love me." I said with a smug smile while Toothless rolled his eyes. "Now hurry up and take shower and get dressed we have to be there in 40 minutes now."

"Next time Toothless smack me when I agree to go to a party." Hiccup said getting out a long sleeve green shirt with some cargo shorts.

"Don't worry I will." Toothless said getting out red shirt and black skinny jeans.

Once they got their stuff together they both went to the bathroom to take a shower leaving me alone in the dorm. So I decided to take out my phone and start playing angry birds. I was on level 23 and I was on level 30 when Toothless burst through the door running holding barely holding back a laugh, while holding an arm full of clothes.

"What's going on?" I asked putting my phone down.

"You'll see." He said with a evil smile and throwing the pile of clothes under his bed.

Just then Hiccup burst through the door with only a towel around his waist. And I let out a huge laugh followed by Toothless laughing.

"Toothless I'm gonna kill you! Where are my clothes?!" Hiccup said turning red which made his freckles more visible.

"I have no idea what you talking about." Toothless was able to let out between laughs.

"I know you hid them somewhere." Hiccup said getting some blue boxers out his dresser and putting them on under his towel.

"How do you know it was me?" Toothless said finally able to breathe.

Hiccup glared at him and took off towel and put it on his shoulder. Now I was just staring at him practically naked. And I couldn't help but notice how muscular and lean he was.

"Where are my clothes?" Hiccup asked Toothless again.

Toothless rolled his eyes, "It's under my bed."

"So childish." Hiccup mumbled going over to Toothless's bed and bending down to get his clothes.

"And you're no fun." Toothless said jumping in his bed.

I got to admit I got a good view until he stood back and started putting on his shorts. And I was a little disappointed when he started putting on his long sleeve shirt but luckily the shirt was tight and I could still see all the curves of his muscles through his shirt, so I wasn't completely disappointed.

"When does the party again?" Toothless asked just now realizing the time.

"Crap it started 10 minutes ago." I said putting on my shoes.

"Lets hurry up and get this over with." Hiccup said with fake enthusiasm.

Hiccup's P.O.V

I really didn't feel like going to this party. But I already knew Jack was big on promises and if broke this one he probably wouldn't talk to me for a month. So I dragged myself down the hall and downstairs to the party with Jack and Toothless.

When I walked into the hangout room I was amazed at how nicely it was decorated. And by the time we came to the party it was already filled with people from all over the school.

"Woah, they really went all out." Toothless said astonished.

"I told you it was gonna be one of the biggest events of the year." Jack said walking farther into the crowd of loud people.

"What are we gonna do now genius?" Toothless asked Jack.

Jack shrugged, "Beer-pong?" He said looking over toward the people who were already wasted.

"Uh no. I'm not drinking liquor." I said grabbing a cup and pouring me so punch.

"Why not? You're drinking liquor right now." Jack said and I immediately spit out the drink.

"What?!" I nearly shouted.

"Can't you smell it from here? The punch is spiked."

"I'll make a mental note of that the next time I get thirsty." I said putting the cup down.

"So are we playing or not?" Jack asked getting excited.

"You can play but I'm staying here." I said eating a piece of watermelon.

"Come on Hiccup, just one round and that's it." He said tugging on my arm.

"Ugh. I'm not even going to win." I surrendered.

"Yay! Come on Toothless." Jack said pulling us both toward the table.

"Hold on I never agreed to play." Toothless said trying to get out of Jack's grip.

"Too late! When Hiccup agrees, he speaks for the both of you." Jack said dragging us to the table.

Toothless glared at me, "Thank you so much." He said sarcastically while I gave a nervous smile.

When we came up to the table we were instantly put into two separate groups well at least me and Jack were. Toothless had to sit out which made him surprisingly happy.

I got paired up with a girl with wild, curly, red hair and she held out her hand to shake.

"Hi ya there, I'm Merida." She said in a Scottish accent.

"Hey, I'm Hiccup." I said shaking her hand.

"Wait a minute, aren't 'cha guy who kick Snotlout's ass?" She asked.

"Um...yeah." I said rubbing the back neck nervously.

"I was wondering when someone was finally going to kick that bastard's ass." She said happily taking a drink of liquor from her cup.

"You don't like him?" I said less tense.

"Don't like 'em? I HATE 'em! He used to bully on my friends Sandy and Rapunzel when they didn't have their powers. And he used to make my life hell in freshman year when I didn't even know how to make my powers work." Merida said putting down her cup.

"Hm...I guess we're gonna get along." I said smiling at her and she gave a wide smile in return.

"Alright lets do this! I call first!" Jack said getting the ping pong balls.

"I hope you're a good shot." Said the boy on Jack's team.

Then Jack bounced ball off table and made it land in our cup. Both me and Merida groaned. But then the boy with boomerang came up and I could tell he was drunk and luckily he missed. And me and Merida cheered.

"You realize one of you guys still have to drink that beer." Said the Australian boy with the boomerang.

"Shut up Aster." Merida said.

"Well who's going to drink it?" Jack asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes and drank the beer in one gulp. And I heard cheers from all around.

"You happy now?" I said trying to get the bitter taste out my mouth.

"Actually I am." Jack said smirking.

"Okay we're next." Merida said grabbing the ping pong balls. "Watch and learn boys."

She turned around so her back was facing the table and bounced the ball off the table and it landed in the first cup. Cheers and shouting filled the air. Then it was my turn, and without even meaning to I accidentally dropped the ball and it bounced off the table and into a cup. And more cheers erupted from a crowd that was starting to form group, but Jack and Aster groaned in disappointment.

"Hey you guys I'm going to the bathroom really quick I'll be back!" I heard Toothless shout.

"Okay!" I shouted back and then continued with the game.

Toothless's P.O.V

I was practically running to the bathroom, shit I had to take a piss! Just between me and you I have a bladder the size of a peanut. I finally made it to bathroom and rushed to the closest stall. And I finally felt sweet relief on my bladder. I flushed the toilet and and came out the stall and washed my hands.

Then I noticed not one person was in the bathroom but...Pitch. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the exit but then he stepped right in front of the doorway blocking my way out.

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed.

"Actually you can back off Hiccup." He said playing with a pocket knife in his hands.

That answer caught me off guard and it kind of pissed me off.

"Get outta my way." I said kind of angrily now.

"Not until you agree to back off him." He said getting frustrated.

"And why in the hell would I do that?" I sneered now.

"Because I'm pretty sure if I told him things I knew about you he wouldn't even want to look at you anymore." He sneered back.

I gulped, "Oh please you don't know-"

"I know that your mom died of cancer when you were 5 years old, I know your name isn't your real name, I know that you were abused and raped by your dad for 7 years, and I know your dad is Drago Bludvist, and that he escaped from prison a year ago and trust me I know more." He said in a slick venomous voice. "And if you wanna keep being friends with Hiccup then I suggest you BACK OFF." He said walking toward me to lean in to my ear. "Oh yeah and here's a little piece of information for you. Your dad is the one who killed Hiccup's mom, isn't that a coincidence." He spat and walked out bathroom without another word.

As soon as he left I broke down inside. I don't know how I couldn't have known this. I just felt so pathetic at that point. I wasn't mad or ready to fight someone like I usually do, I just felt plain sad. How could I even look Hiccup in the face after this? If I lost him I don't know what I would do with myself, it would just hurt too much. I've never gotten close to a person like this, two for a matter of fact.

I just couldn't let Hiccup know. I know it's selfish but I just can't live without either of them in my life. And I'm angry that Pitch can take it all away in just a few seconds.

But for right now I just had to pull myself together for now and just handle this party. So I went back to the loud party in the huge hangout room.

Hiccup's P.O.V

Me and Merida finally won the beer pong game, I might have been half drunk but we won.

"Bullshit! You guys cheated!" Aster said.

"And how did we cheat?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Um...uh...SHUT UP." He said embarrassed.

Just then Toothless walked back in the hangout and I could tell he was wearing a fake smile.

"Toothless what took you so long?" I asked walking up to him.

"A whole bunch of people were throwing up and I had to go to one of stalls on the other side of bathroom." He lied, but he quickly changed the subject. "By the way who won?"

"Me and Merida."

"Merida?"

"Oh yeah you haven't met her." I said turning around. "Merida!" I shouted gesturing her over to us.

"Hey Hiccup what's up?" She asked walking toward us.

"I want you to meet my friend Toothless."

"Oh yeah, nice to meet ya, aren't 'cha that guy who shoots fire?" Merida asked shaking his hand.

"Yep." He replied simply.

"So we were about to play Truth or Dare, you guys wanna play?" Merida said pleading with her eyes.

I smiled, "Sure."

"Wait what?!" Toothless said.

"I had to play beer pong with Jack and get half drunk, so the least you can do is play Truth or Dare." I said pulling him toward Jack and the group of people playing while Merida followed.

I dragged Toothless over toward the group and I found out some other people decided play, one of them I saw was Pitch.

"So is that everyone?" Jack asked out loud and everyone nodded.

"I call first!" A girl named Heather shouted as we all sat down in a circle.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Go."

"Um...Hiccup, truth or dare?" Heather asked.

"Truth." I said eating some watermelon I grabbed from the snack table.

"Is true you're gay?" She asked taking a sip of beer.

And to be honest I was kind of caught off guard by this question. Everyone had always assume I was gay, I have to admit I've never been asked that question until now.

"No...I'm bi-sexual." I said eating my watermelon. Everyone shrugged and it went on to the next person which was Jack.

"Toothless, truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Truth." Toothless answered while drinking liquor out a cup.

"Who do have a crush on in this school?" He asked with a evil grin.

Toothless stared at him wide eyed, "Dare." He said quickly changing his answer.

"Fine, I dare you to...shoot a fireball at Astrid." He said with a devilish.

Toothless shrugged, "Fine."

He looked at Astrid standing up talking to Ruffnut. And he aimed his hand toward her and shot a fireball toward her. But as it kept getting closer to her it got smaller and smaller until it was no bigger than a marble. And when it hit her she didn't feel a thing.

"That's not what I met." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Well you should've been more specific...next." Toothless said already on his second beer. What was up with him? Toothless didn't even drink.

But anyway the next person was Merida.

"Alright Hiccup, truth or dare?" She asked.

And I decided to be spontaneous go with dare. "Dare." I answered.

"Okay, I dare you to chug this whole bottle of vodka." Merida smiled devilishly as she pulled out a bottle of vodka from behind her.

I groaned,"Ugh! Is it too late to pick truth?"

"Yep, now chug." She said opening up the bottle of vodka and sliding it over to me.

I groaned again as I sniffed the strong drink. Then I decided to man up and just chug the whole 20oz bottle of hard liquor. Once I started to drink I heard people start cheering 'Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!'. And then I realized I was done with the whole thing in five gulps. And after that I felt a little tipsy, but then I started eating my watermelon again.

"Uh Hiccup what are you eating?" Toothless asked.

"Watermelon. Want some?"

"No, I don't eat spiked fruit."

At that I spit out the mouth full of watermelon.

"What's wrong?" Toothless asked concerned.

"This is spiked too?!" I said pushing the plate away.

"Yeah can't you smell it or taste it for that matter?" Toothless chuckled.

"No I can't."

"Wow, I've never meet a person who couldn't smell liquor."

"Alright if you girls are done talking it's Hiccup's turn." Merida said.

"Oh yeah. Um...Aster, Truth or Dare?" I said.

"Tru- Wait dare."

"I dare you to...strip down to your underwear and run around the party one time."

He looked at me crazy and then shrugged and started to strip down. When he was done stripping down he ran around the room like a idiot and ended up tripping over a table when he was almost done.

"That was a good one Hiccup." Merida laughed.

I chuckled a little and continued with the game, "Okay Toothless your next."

"Jack, truth or dare?" Toothless asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Truth." Jack answered.

"Okay...how did you get your powers?" Toothless asked.

This time Jack went wide eyed and changed his answer, "Dare."

"Okay I dare you AND Hiccup to go into that closet over there and make out for 5 minutes." Toothless said with a evil smile.

"Wait you're daring both of us how is that fair?" Jack said.

"Oh well rules are rules, unless you wanna do truth." Toothless said still drinking his beer.

Jack looked at him wide eyed again and got up quickly and grabbed me and dragged me into the closet across the room. Once we were both in the closet I noticed we both barely had room to move. And at this point the vodka was finally starting to hit me.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this. But you know we don't have to make out, I mean we can if you-"

I cut him off with my lips crashing against his. And to my surprise he pulled me closer, sliding his tongue into my mouth fighting for dominance, but I won. I heard him moan a little in response and he jumped on top of me wrapping his legs around my waist. Then I started to feel my way up his shirt, feeling every muscle, every curve under his shirt, making him roll his eyes back.

I pulled away and started planting tiny kisses from his jaw line to his neck, making him gasp and close his eyes. Then I pulled back and crashed my lips back on his as I pinned him against the wall of the closet, and to my surprise made him arch his back which made me smile a devilish grin.

Then all of sudden I heard someone bam on the door. Then Jack hurried and got off me.

"Time's up!" I heard Toothless chuckle.

I open up the door and walked out nonchalantly while chuckling. But Jack stumbled out the closet breathing heavily and tripping over his own feet while still blushing a bright red on his pale face.

"What did he do to you?" Toothless asked laughing while helping Jack up.

"H-h-he was an-animal, that's what happened." Jack said catching his breath. And everyone in the group laughed hard while looking at me.

"Aster's next!" I said sitting down still tipsy from the vodka.

"Alright, Pitch truth or dare?" Aster asked drunk.

"Dare." Pitch answered.

"I dare you to down 2 bottles of vodka!" Aster said.

Pitch groaned but didn't complain,"Fine." He said getting two bottles of vodka from the table behind him.

I couldn't believe he was gonna drink two WHOLE bottles of vodka, it seemed impossible. But then he downed the first bottle in under a minute and pounded the second one like it was nothing, but I could still tell he was drunk now. Once he was done I heard cheers from all around except from Toothless and Jack. I really gotta figure out what's going on with them, they were acting weird.

"Hey Hiccup could 'ya help me with Aster? He's really drunk and I don't want him to do something he'll regret." Merida asked getting up.

I looked over to Aster who was flirting with a can of beer with one shoe off and beer stains on his shirt.

"Yeah." I said getting up too. "Hey Toothless I'll be back, I'm helping Merida out with Aster."

"Okay, you guys need some help?"

"No we're good."

He shrugged and continued to drink his beer.

Me and Merida walked over to Aster who was half asleep and picked him up and his arms around each of our shoulders. Then we made our way out the loud party with me still stumbling from vodka that was now hitting me harder than ever. Then we finally got Aster to his dorm.

"I think I'm going back to my dorm too. I'm starting to feel a little too drunk." Merida said laying Aster on his bed.

"You need help?" I asked exiting his room.

"No, I'm good. I'll see ya tomorrow." She said making her way back to the exit.

"Okay bye." I shouted making way to the party.

Once I got back I noticed people stopped playing Truth or Dare. I shrugged and started to try to Jack and Toothless. But then I bumped into Pitch who was still drunk from the hard liquor he drank earlier.

"Oh hey Hiccup, long time no see." He said leaning on a table.

"Hey Pitch, what's been up with you?" I asked getting some punch from next to him.

"Nothing really. But I see someone finally got their powers." He said happily and drinking his beer.

"Yeah, it hurted like shit when my wings came in for the first time." I said drinking the punch I forgot had alcohol in it.

"I also heard you kicked my roommate's ass, gotta give you a thumbs up for that too."

"That crap wasn't easy." I said jokingly.

"So what happened to you?" He asked gesturing to me.

"Oh when my powers my body had to reconstruct itself so I could fly, that's why I was in a coma for 3 days." I said already on my second cup of punch.

"So it's true, you can fly." He playfully pushed me.

"Yeah, I thought you would've saw the video." I said as I downed my second cup of punch, making me dizzy and fall into him.

"Woah are you okay?" He asked drinking his third cup of beer and catching me.

"Y-yeah, so what was you about to say?" I asked putting down my cup.

"I don't even remember." He chuckled getting up but stumbling into me. "Sorry, could you help me back to my dorm room?" He asked clinging to my shoulder for support.

"Sure." I said wrapping my arm around his waist and helping him walk.

"Thanks." He said making his way back to his dorm.

We finally reached his dorm and I'm not gonna lie we were both drunk as hell. We both stumbled into his empty dorm room with me falling on top of him as we both laughed.

"Sorry." I laughed getting off him.

"Don't worry about it...could you lock the door?" He asked getting up.

"Why?" I asked closing the door.

"Because I don't feel like hearing my roommates fuck other girls in the bed right next to me." He said wobbled over to his bed and took off his shoes as I locked the door.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked walking over to him. Pitch thought for second and snapped his fingers.

"I've never seen you wings." He said finally turning on the light.

I shrugged, "You really never have saw them, have you?"

He shook his head. So I started to take off my shirt, and I caught a glimpse of him wide eyed which made me chuckle. When I took my shirt all the way off I turned my back toward him to show him the tattoo of my wings and he looked confused.

"Uh Hiccup that's only a tattoo." He said confused.

Suddenly I shot my wings out to their 15 foot wingspan.

"Woah!" He said standing up quickly. "Can I touch them?"

"Sure go ahead."

Then I felt his cold pale hands stroke my leather like wings and started to trace the complicated designs.

"They're softer than I expected them to be." He said as he pulled back from my wings.

"That's what everybody says." I said folding my wings back into my back.

I was about to put back on my shirt but the Pitch swiftly swiped it from me.

"Hey!"

Pitch chuckled, "Catch me if you can." He said jumping on a bed in a childish voice.

I gave him a devilish smile as I chased him around the room. Luckily he was slower than I thought he'd be.

"Got 'cha!" I said tackling him down on his bed.

Then without meaning to I landed on top of him again, but this time I accidentally bobbed my head forward making me kiss him. Then I realized neither of us was pulling back the accidental kiss, Pitch was actually pulled me closer making me lay down on top of him.

"P-Pitch...y-you're...drunk." I mumbled in between kisses.

"No I'm not." He said heavily breathing down my neck making shivers go down my spine.

I was about to say something else but then he wrapped his legs around me and slid his tongue inside my mouth, making me forget everything I was about to say.

Then he pulled on my neck, deepening the kiss, making me moan. I started to pin him down and take off his shirt revealing his pale chest. And while I was unzipping his pants he quickly changed the position, pinning me down and putting himself on top then started to grind on top of me making another loud moan escape my lips.

Then I started to make small hickeys on from shoulder all the way to his jaw line until I found a spot that made him moan...loud. And I did it again and again making him moan louder each time. As I was sucking on his sweet spot I start to take off my pants, now I was basically in my underwear.

I pulled away from his neck for just a second to pull off his pants and tackled me back onto the bed kiss me with dominance. I couldn't help but surrender as he started taking his pants.

Then-then...damn! I blacked out. I don't know shit that happened after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back to another long chapter of Three Supers. Please don't hate me for the last chapter when Hiccup and Pitch slept together. I just think I need to add a little drama to it but I PROMISE this will pay off in the end. But anyway I hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 7- Tails

Toothless's P.O.V

After Hiccup left to help Merida take Aster back to his dorm room the whole group that was playing Truth or Dare started throwing up and getting sick from drinking all the beer, but luckily me and Jack were still sober (barely). And pretty soon a whole bunch of people started to leave and pass out on the couches.

"Hey Toothless where's Hiccup?" Jack asked walking over to me.

"He went to go help Merida with Aster,but he should've been back by now." I said as he sat down on the stool next to me.

Jack snorted, "I think I found him." He said pointing to the snack bar where I saw Hiccup and Pitch talking and joking around.

I rolled my eyes, "Asshole." I muttered downing my beer.

"Is it bad I wanna choke him?" Jack said pounding his whole cup of vodka. That's weird this is the first time I saw him drink during the party.

"I'm right behind you." I said getting another beer.

"I'll join in if you want me to." I said glaring at Pitch.

"Did he threaten you?" Jack asked getting more vodka. I froze when he said that.

I gulped, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh stop the crap, I know he did. You've been acting weird all during the party. You've been trying to keep your distant from Hiccup." He said drinking his hard liquor.

I sighed, "How'd you know?"

"He threaten me too when I was on my way to the bathroom." He said.

Now I really was pissed. I just wanted to go over there and punch the shit outta Pitch for threatening Jack. But I knew I had to compose myself so I took the vodka in Jack's hand and downed it.

"Hey!" Jack shouted taking back his drink.

I burped, "Sorry, I needed to calm down."

Jack smirked, "I knew you loved me." He joked.

"Shut up."

Jack turned around and looked confused. "Where's Hiccup?"

I turned around to see if Hiccup was anywhere in the room and he wasn't there.

"I don't know." I turning back around.

"What a fun night wasn't?" Jack said sarcastically while he drank another whole cup of vodka.

"This night was shit." I said putting my cup down.

"Ugh! You're right." Jack said putting down the cup and picked up a whole bottle of whiskey and gulped it down.

"Are you okay?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Hell yeaaaaahhhh." He stretched.

"I'm taking you back to the dorm." I said helping him up to walk.

"Whyy?" Jack whined.

"Because you're drunk." I said making my way out the party with his arm over my shoulder.

"I don't wanna go to sleep." He pouted.

"You have to go to sleep you just need to go back to the dorm." I talked to him as if he was a 4 year old.

"Okay." Jack said happily now.

Once we got to our dorm I unlocked door and suddenly Jack pushed me into the room, locked the door and tackled me onto the bed.

"Jack what are you doing?" I said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Oh calm down." He breathed down my neck making me gasp.

"Jack stop. You don't know what you're doing." I said barely struggling out his grip now.

He giggled and started kissing down my neck making me bite my lip. Then he moved back up my neck to my lips, kissing me. He slowly but dominantly slid his tongue inside my mouth making me moan. He slowly started to take off my shirt without me noticing then started taking his shirt off leaving us both shirtless.

Jack pulled away from my lips and started to lick my stomach. I could feel him tracing patterns around my abs making me roll my eyes to the back of my head. Then I could feel him getting lower, too low.

"J-Jack...s-stop." I was barely able to gasp out.

"Oh c'mon just little further." He giggled as he licked me right above my belt making a moan escape my lips.

Then I felt him started undo my belt and start to unzip my pants. That was it I couldn't let him do this. I shot up quickly and grabbed his hands from my zipper and pinned him against the wall.

"Oh so you like it rough I got you." He giggled licking his lips.

"Jack drunk you don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." He breathe down my neck making me shaky.

"Can you please go to bed?" I said letting him go.

"As long as you come with me." He said pulling on my loosened belt pulling me closer.

"I'll go to bed with you if you go to sleep first." I said pulling away.

Jack thought about for a second and smiled.

"Okay!" He said happily jumping into back into his bed and getting under bis covers.

I sighed in relief. And not even 2 minutes after he jumped into his bed I heard him started to snore. I started putting back on my shirt and jumped right into my bed, if I went to sleep in the bed with Jack there's no telling what he would do if he woke up still drunk.

And after this exhausting day I no trouble whatsoever going to sleep.

(Time Skip:10:00am)

Hiccup's P.O.V

I don't shit that happened last night. All I know now is that I smell like liquor, I have a killer hangover, and it was late in the morning.

I was strangely warm and comfortable and I know I didn't go to sleep in my dorm last night. So where the hell was I? When I opened up my eyes I saw that I wasn't in my dorm I was in someone else's dorm.

When I tried to get up but I got scared when a pale strong arm wrapped itself around my waist pulling me back into the bed. Then I realized I was BUTT NAKED and so was the other person in the bed with me. And when I turned around I saw it was Pitch. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

Just then a whole bunch of memories came flashing back into my head. Me helping Pitch back to his dorm, me taking off my shirt and showing my wings to Pitch, me tackling him and accidentally kissing him.

Suddenly I heard him start to wake up. I stiffen when he groaned and wrapped his arm around me tighter. It was weird, it felt nice...wait what?

Then without even thinking I stretched out my arms and turned his way. And when I turned around I was looking him straight in his sleepy eyes with our faces inches apart. Pitch's hair was messy with a patch covering up his right eye, and he had hickeys from his neck to his shoulder.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said in a low voice pulling me closer.

I chuckled, "Hey." I said blushing.

Suddenly Pitch swooped in and kissed me passionately making me wrapping my arms around his neck and it lasted for about 2 minutes.

"Sorry I just had to do that." Pitch said pulling away but still having our foreheads touching.

I chuckled again, "How'd the hell did this happen?"

Pitch shrugged, "We were drunk." I laughed.

"I think I should be getting back to my dorm." I said trying getting up.

"Can't you stay here?" He begged as pulled me closer.

"And catch a beat down by your drunk roommates? No thanks." I said getting my boxers off the floor and putting them on while I was still under the covers.

"You know you could beat them up if you wanted to." He said still trying to keep me in bed.

"While having a hangover? I don't think so. Besides Jack and Toothless are probably worried sick about me." I said getting up and putting on my pants and shoes.

"Wait before you go...do you wanna go on a date?" He asked with pleading his eyes. I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Are you really asking me this right now? I just saying usually you go on a date first then have sex after." I said putting on my shirt.

He chuckled, "Yeah that does sound ridiculous. But you still didn't answer my question."

I thought for second while walking to the door, "Yeah, just text me." Suddenly I saw his whole brighten up.

"Okay." He said excitedly.

I nodded and walked back to my dorm where it was already opened. When I open it up it made a loud squeaking sound which wasn't really helping my hangover. And when I walked in I saw Toothless was already up and Jack was just now waking up.

"Where the hell were you?" Jack yawned.

"I passed out in someone else's dorm." I lied surprisingly smoothly.

"You could've at least told you weren't coming back to the party." Toothless said kind of annoyed sketching roughly in his notebook.

"What's with you?" I said getting my green plaid pj's out.

"Nothing." He said turning around in his bed, I shrugged and took off my shoes.

"Something's different about you." Jack said out of nowhere.

"What are talking about?" I asked still keeping my cool.

"Somethings different about you I just can't quite put my finger on it." He said rubbing his chin.

I shrugged and start to take off my pants and started putting on my pj's.

"Oh my god." Jack eyes widen.

"What?" Both me and Toothless asked worried.

"You got laid! Didn't you?!" Jack laughed.

I turned a dark red, "Wha-How did you know?" I asked in disbelief.

"I pacifically remember you wear blue boxers now you have red. And you have that after morning glow AND I can see that hickey near the back of your neck." Jack chuckled.

"You got all that from me just being in the room for FIVE MINUTES?!" I said little amazed. He nodded laughing.

"Wait you got laid? By who?" Toothless asked with a little jealousy in his voice.

"Aww is someone jealous?" I mocked him.

"No I'm not I just wanna know." Toothless said blushing a little.

"That's a secret." I said putting on my pants and jumping into my bed.

I looked up to look at Jack who was now looked angry and jealous for no reason. Then I looked at Toothless who was now an unnatural red color and he looked kind of angry too.

"What's with you guys?" I asked sitting up on my bed.

"Nothing." Jack said laying down in his bed.

"But really who was it?" Toothless said turning back to his regular color.

"I not telling you." I getting up just now realizing how hungry I was. I looked back to see Toothless turning back red.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm about to eat breakfast. You guys coming?" I asked putting on my shoes not even bothering changing.

"Don't you still have a hangover?" Jack asked.

"I did but it just disappeared. Probably has something to do with my healing gene." I said making my way to the door. "So you guys coming or not?"

"No, some of us do have to wait until the Advil sets in." Toothless said setting down his notebook and getting under his covers.

"Yeah I'm gonna stay too. I went a little heavy on the alcohol." Jack said turning around in his bed.

I shrugged and walked out. I walked to cafeteria, ordered my unnatural amount of food and sat down alone at a table. But then I recognized a girl with wild red hair coming toward me.

"Hey Hiccup." Merida said with huge smile smile across her face.

"Hey Merida, nice to see you again." I said as she sat down at my table.

"Woah, who was eating here?" She said looking at the table full of food.

"Just me." I said with an awkward smirk.

"There's no way you at all this food by yourself." She said amazed.

"Yeah, I can eat up to 4,000 calories day." I said finally finishing my trays of food.

"Wow, I can imagine how much you weigh. But you still don't look like you weigh much." She said still amazed.

"I don't, I weigh 108 pounds." I said getting up.

"That's lighter than me!" Merida nearly shouted following me. I chuckled. "But anyway I'm getting side tracked, me and some of my friends are about to play assassin we were wondering if you and your roommates wanted to play." Merida said as I threw away my trays.

"What's assassin?" I asked.

"It's a game me and my friends made up. Basically there are two teams and both teams have paint ball guns and the goal is to take out all your opponents." She said excitedly as we walked out the cafeteria.

"Sounds fun, I'm just gonna go ask Jack and Toothless if they wanna play." I said already heading back to my dorm to change.

"Okay, meet us by the main building when you're ready." She said skipping to the main school building.

I walked back to my dorm excited about the game and when I walked in I saw both Jack and Toothless knocked out on their beds. With Jack sleeping halfway off his bed and with Toothless sleeping in a ball with a bundle of covers covering him from head to toe. How was he not suffocating?

But anyway I almost felt guilty waking them up from their peaceful sleep...almost.

"Waaaaake uuup!" I said jumping back and forth between my bed,Jack's bed, and Toothless's bed.

Toothless groaned and threw a pillow at my stomach, stretched out and turned the other way.

There was no way they were gonna missed out on this game, I would drag them by their teeth if I had to. So I threw the pillow back at Toothless, jumped back on his bed then jumped on him repeatedly like a 4 year old on Christmas day.

Eventually I started to hear him groan again and push me off him but not completely because I was still on the side of him laying down jumping around.

"Toothless wake upp." I said shaking him in an annoying voice.

"Shut up." He mumbled from under his covers.

"Pleeaasse." I said in a softer voice playing with his hair. This time he turned around with a lighter expression.

"What do you want?"

"Can you come play with me?" I said with a wide smile.

"Are you kidding me? You woke me up for that." He said turning back around.

"C'mon it'll be fun. Merida and her friends invited us to play Assassin." I said putting my head on his arm.

He sighed, "You're not gonna leave me alone until I play are you?"

"Nope." I said happily.

"Fine only for one game." He said getting out of bed roughly.

One down, one to go I thought as I ran and jumped on Jack sleeping happily. And when I did I heard him let out a big puff of air.

"What the hell do you want now?" Jack asked annoyed as he balled up in his covers.

"Do you wanna play outside? Merida and her friends invited to play a game." I said with pleading eyes.

"Hell no! I'm tired." He said wrapping up in his covers more.

"C'mon Jack..." I said getting up on top of him. "There'll be paintball guns."

Before I knew it he flipped me out his bed and practically ran to his dresser to get dress.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place." Jack said already sliding on a shirt while Toothless was just now putting on his pants.

Then I realized I needed to get dress too. So I hurried up and slid on a blue shirt with black jeans and by time I was finished they were now getting on their pants so I patiently wait near the door until they were ready.

"When did you become so fast?" Jack asked walking out the door.

"Since we were almost late on our first day of class." I said smirking.

The rest of the walk was silent since both Jack and Toothless were still sleepy and were leaning on each other for each other for support and occasionally one of them would fall into the wall or me. We finally made it to main building of campus where I saw Merida and Aster with two other girls.

One of them was average height with blonde hair braided up into a thick long braid that was barely dangling above the ground, she was wearing a purple dress with leggings under and flats. And the other girl also had blonde hair but it only went down to her shoulders and she was a little shorter with a light tan, and she was wearing a yellow shirt with white jeans and some high tops.

"Ah here they are!" Merida said gesturing to us.

"Hey." I said walking toward them.

"Hey, you guys still having a hangover too?" Aster said leaning on the girl with the long braid.

"Yeah, but Hiccup decided to drag us out into the hot blazing sun to play a damn game, so I guess it's all okay." Toothless said sarcastically leaning me.

"Same with me and Punzie." He said as the girl with the long braid pushed him off.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel but my friends call me Punzie." The girl with long braid introduced herself. "Oh and this is Sandy...she's kind of a mute." She gestured to the shorter girl with tanned skin.

Then I saw the girl named Sandy start to sign to Punzie with Punzie nodding her head at every sign she did. It made me smile a little considering I already knew sign language.

"She said nice to meet you." Punzie said as Sandy came forward shaking my hand.

"You too. These are my friends Toothless and Jack." I said signing to her.

"You know sign language?!" Sandy signed with enthusiasm.

"Yeah I used to take it, but I'm a little rusty though you might have to remind me." I signed back to her.

"Doesn't matter, I'm just glad someone else knows how to sign. Sometimes they don't catch everything I'm saying." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"It's okay just give me a few make up sessions and I'm sure Ill be able to translate." I signed back to her.

"I'll make sure of that." She smiled.

When I looked back at everyone who was seeing us sign they looked way confused.

"I didn't catch any if that." Merida said looking confused.

"See what I mean." Sandy signed and I chuckled at her comment.

"How come you never told us you knew sign language?" Jack asked.

"Please, he never tells us anything now." Toothless mumbled a little annoyed. What's with him?! I swear I'm done trying to figure these guys out.

I shrugged, "You never asked." They both scoffed at that remark.

"So...are we gonna play or not because if we're not then I'm just heading back to bed." I heard Aster say already making his back to his dorm.

"Oh no you don't." Merida said pulling Aster back by his collar making him choke.

"Okay, fine lets play I'm the ref." Punzie said getting some paintball guns out a duffle bag from behind her.

"Wait how do we play?" Jack asked looking at the paintball gun.

"Oh, um you guys have to split up into two teams and try to take out your opponents using your paintball guns. If you get hit 3 times by the opposing team you're out. The rules are you can't hit anyone in the face and no flying." Punzie said eyeing Sandy who blushed.

"Why can't we fly?" I asked almost whining.

"Because last time we let SOMEBODY fly they took out everyone on opposing team and their own teammates AND some teachers." Merida said eyeing Sandy too.

"What can I say the gun was broken." Sandy signed shrugging.

"Hmm...But anyway who's gonna be on my team?" Merida asked putting the gun around her back.

"I will." Jack said walking toward her side.

"Who else?" Merida asked loading her gun.

Sandy raised her hand as she loaded her gun too.

"Okay I guess you have Aster and Toothless." Merida said.

"Now what are we suppose to do now?" Toothless asked.

"Hide and try not to get hit." Punzie said. "Go!"

"Wait what?!" I asked.

Suddenly I saw Merida come at me of all people and started shooting at me. Luckily I was able to dodge the paintballs.

"Come here." I heard Aster say grabbing my hand and Toothless's hand.

Then before I knew it there was a flash of light and we were back at the boy's dorm.

"How'd the he'll did we get here?" Toothless asked confused.

"I teleported us, it's kind of my power." Aster said still looking alert. "But it won't be long until Merida find us. I swear that girl is a blood hound." He looked around the corner.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Ambush them." Aster said making his way out the dorm and into a dark alley between the dorm and main building. "Hiccup you think you could get up to the roof and be a look out?" He pointed to the tall main building that must have been over 15 feet tall.

"Without my wings? Yeah I don't think so." I said in disbelief. "Can't you teleport me up there?"

"I don't have full control of my powers yet, if I try to teleport you up there we might end up in Canada for all I know, you're gonna have to at least try." He said looking around the corner again.

I sighed and looked up between the two tall buildings and thought of a good idea of how I could get up there. First I jumped on the side of dorm building and some how gripped myself to side of the building with my hands and feet. Then jumped to the main building's side and back to dorm's building side. I actually started to make my way up to the building's roof top.

"Oh shit he's really doing it." I heard Toothless say.

When I was almost to the top I had lost my footing and slipped but luckily I was able to a grip to the side of the main building climb the rest of the way up the building.

"Hiccup are you okay?!" I heard Toothless nearly shout.

"Be quiet! You're gonna get us caught." I heard Aster shout in a whisper.

"Yeah I'm good." I said looking down at Aster an Toothless.

"Do you see any of them walking around?" Aster asked looking up toward me.

I looked around to see Jack looking around the campus alert. Then I saw him start to walk toward the dorms. This was our chance to take him out.

"I see Jack, he's walking toward the dorms now." I whispered down to them.

"Let us know when he gets closer to the door." Aster said getting ready fire. It took Jack a minute to get to the door but when he finally got there I notified Toothless and Aster.

"Now." I whispered urgently.

In a flash both Toothless and Aster where aiming at Jack who immediately dropped his and surrendered. But then he gave them both a devilish smirk...damn it's a trap.

"Now!" He shouted jumping out of shooting rage.

Suddenly Sandy and Merida appeared out of nowhere and gave devious smiles before shooting both Toothless and Aster in their back. Then I heard them both holler in pain and drop to their knees.

"Well damn." I muttered under my breath.

"That shit hurts!" Aster said dropping his gun and holding his back.

"Are these real guns?!" Toothless said holding his back in pain too. I just heard Merida snicker in response.

"You're out!" I heard Punzie scream from the middle of the campus. I heard Toothless mutter some curse under his breath.

"Oh Hiccup if you're here we're coming for you next." Jack said in a psycho maniac voice.

Shit! Now what was I gonna do? I was outnumbered and who knows what Sandy and Merida or capable of. Now I kind of regret not asking what their power was before we started this game.

I guess I was gonna have take them out one by one to even the playing field, because I sure as hell wasn't going to win head to head with them. I needed to take out their strongest first so it would be easier to take out the other two, I needed to take out Merida first.

And without even thinking I jumped to the roof to the boy's dorm and crouched down to make sure nobody saw me. I went to the very edge of the roof top and looked around to see if I could see Merida and I did. She was right next to the boy's dorm guarding it by herself. And I knew she was alone because I saw Jack and Sandy guarding the main building. This was my chance to take her out.

I suddenly started gracefully sprinting from rooftop to rooftop surprisingly quiet. But eventually I was bound to lose my footing and when I did I slipped all the way off the roof and I started to fall to my death, but then I saw a metal pole sticking straight up from the side of school and I tried to grab it but my fingers were too slippery and the pole slipped through my hand with hand with ease. Once again I was falling head first to the ground, but this time someone caught me, or something caught me. I looked up to see a FREAKING TAIL that I had grown had reached out and wrapped itself the metal pole making me dangle upside down.

"That's new." Was all I could say before I pulled myself up and got back on the roof.

And almost immediately after I had gotten back on the roof the tail that I had grown had went back inside my pants and wrapped itself around my left leg and turned into a tattoo. I was going to start to examine it but I decided to it later when people weren't trying to assassinate me.

I finally reached the girl's dorm where Merida was still guarding it to see if she could ambush me again. I had to wait at least 10 minutes before she went near a dark corner near the boy's dorm and when she did I jumped down from the roof without a sound and shot her three times in the arm and I quickly made my way back to the roof.

"Hiccup! You such of a b-" Merida was about to say.

"You're out!" Punzie cut in. And I heard Merida mumbled some unintelligent things too.

Next up Sandy. I say Sandy because I don't know her limits or powers and it's better to be safe than sorry. Now I just had to separate her from Jack. How was I going to do that?

I started to jump from rooftop to rooftop again trying to think of a plan to take out Sandy. When I finally got to the main building's roof o notice that Sandy kept pacing back and forth between a dark corner and the main building and Jack was all the way on the other side of the main building. It was now or never.

I had jumped down from my hiding spot and landed right in the dark corner of the main building. And I shot her in her leg three times.

"You're out!" Punzie shouted from the building's steps watching us play.

I saw Sandy roll her eyes and stomp off in response and join Merida, Aster, and Toothless who were still covered in paint.

Jack was the only one left. This one was gonna be easy. I jumped to the other end of building where Jack was pacing back and forth looking my alert and scared than ever. This was gonna be so easy, so I just decided to shoot him from the roof since nobody else was gonna see me.

I kneel down on one knee and just as I was about shoot he looked up and saw me.

"Damn it." I whispered trying to retreat.

"You mother lover, you've been on the rooftops all this time." I heard Jack say.

I quickly started sprinting across the rooftops with Jack shooting at me. Eventually I found a dark alley and hid in it until Jack came around looking for me on the rooftops.

And I was right, Jack was looking for me on the roofs and he came around to the dark alley I was right there and I shot him two times in leg and one time in the arm. Just then I heard a loud whistle from Punzie.

"You're out! Hiccup's team wins!" I heard Punzie yell walking our way with the rest of the group.

"Nice job dragon boy." Aster said congratulating me.

"I want a rematch, he was cheating he was on the rooftops." Jack said rubbing his arm.

"No, I'm tired and hungry and still having a damn hangover, and I only agreed to one game." Toothless said crossing his arms.

"I gotta agree with Toothless, I feel like shit." Aster said making his way back to the dorm.

"Come on one more game." Merida pleaded.

"Hell no!" Me, Toothless, and Aster said all together.

"Fine be wimps, I'm going to clean up and take a nap." Merida said parting ways with the group and going back to the girl's dorm.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go clean up too. I'll see you guys later." I saw Sandy sign and walk back toward the girl's dorm with Punzie.

"I guess I'll see you guys later too." Aster said making his way back up to his room.

Now it was only me, Jack, and Toothless walking back to our dorm room. And as soon as we walked into the dorm Jack and Toothless immediately started to strip down out their clothes.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" I asked walking over to my dresser.

"Going back to sleep...duh." Jack said jumping into his bed with only his Spider-man underwear on, which made me chuckle a little.

"You guys aren't gonna take a shower or eat." I asked getting out some new clothes.

"No, well at least not right now." Toothless said already wrapping in covers.

I shook my head, "You guys are lazy...I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay." Jack said turning over.

I walked down to the bathroom and went to 'my shower' all the corner of the bathroom where nobody saw me and I got undressed and took a shower. I must have been in there for a long time because when I came out I didn't hear nobody in the bathroom. But when I started to get dress I saw a dark figure looking at me.

"Who's there?" I asked putting on my shirt and there was no answer.

I walked toward the dark figure but then it disappeared. I shrugged and turned back to my shower to get my clothes.

"Boo!" A voice said from behind me making me jump.I looked back to see it was just Pitch.

"You scared the hell out me." I said pushing him.

He laughed, "I'm sorry, it was just a joke. Can you ever forgive me?" He said hugging me.

"No." I crossed my arms acting like a complete 4 year old.

He gave me a devious smirk, "C'mon...am I gonna persuade you to forgive." He breathed down my neck making goosebumps go down my back. "You have 3 seconds to say you forgive me."

"Or what?"

"One..."

"You really think I'm scared of you." It wasn't a question.

"Two..."

"I'm not saying it." I said crossing my arms again.

"Three."

He pushed me into a shower and closed the door behind him and pinned me to the wall of shower and gave me a devilish grin.

"I told you to forgive me now look at what you've gotten yourself into." He hovered above my neck.

"I'm not gonna forgive you." Was all I was able say with him grazing my neck.

"We'll see about that."

He moved not even a centimeter from my lips when I heard the bathroom burst open with a group full of sweaty boys. Both us groan in annoyance and Pitch let me go. I unlocked the shower door and walked out with Pitch right behind me.

"I have to get going...I guess I'll see you later." I said getting my clothes.

"You still haven't gave me your number you know." He said smirking.

"Oh yeah...you have a marker or pen." I asked him.

He searched his pocket and found a black marker. "Here."

I grabbed his hand and wrote down my number in the palm of his hand.

"There you go, call me." I said giving back his marker and start to walk away.

"Be expecting one tonight." He said to me as I walked away.

I walked back to the room happy as ever and when I walked into the room I saw that Jack and Toothless were already awake and fully dress. They probably went to go eat already.

"Nice to finally see you guys awake." I said throwing my clothes into a basket.

"Yeah we finally started to get hungry." Jack said laid out on his bed relaxed.

I shrugged and looked at the time. It was 5:39! Shit time passes by fast.

"Did you get another tattoo?!" Jack asked looking on my leg. I looked down on my left leg that had a tattoo of a tale wrapped around my leg. Damn how could I have forgot about my new tattoo already?

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that one today." I said walking over to my bed and laying down.

"Well is it like the tattoo of your wings?" Toothless asked sitting my bed and looking at my new tat.

"Yeah." I said.

I had gotten up from my bed and I had slowly transformed my tattoo into a huge leather like tail.

"Since when do you have a tail?" Toothless asked.

"Since I slipped off the roof playing Assassin with you guys." I said playing with my tail a little now.

"Wait you slipped off the roof?! How come you didn't call a timeout?" Toothless said in a familiar motherly voice.

"Because I wasn't hurt mom." I rolled my eyes. "Besides when I was falling my tale came out of nowhere and clung to a metal pole." I said laying back down.

"I think it's pretty cool." Jack said playing with my tail like a child.

"You would think that." Toothless said now playing my tail too.

I don't know what happened to us next because next thing I knew we were goofing around like some toddlers. I was basically trying to catch Jack and Toothless only using my tale and let me tell you thing was more useful than I thought. I was tripping them and hitting them in the face with my tail. And to no surprise I won...5 times in a row.

"Man I'm hot." Jack plopping on his bed and shortly after ice and frost start form on and around his bed.

I gotta admit I was hot too. So I turned my tail back into a tattoo and took off my shirt and jumped in Jack's bed with him. And when I did Jack looked surprised but he tried to hide his face in pillow and act like this isn't happening. And not even shortly after I felt Toothless jump in with us and somehow worked his way up to the pillow with us. Within 5 minutes we all fell asleep from a long tiring day.

(Time Skip:10:00am)

To be honest I wasn't sleeping that good tonight. It was like I was sleeping but like I wasn't at the same time, it's just so hard to explain why I wasn't getting sleep. I don't know why I would have trouble sleeping. I mean I was comfortable and warm usually I would have been passed out but this somehow seemed a little different.

Just then my phone interrupted my thoughts with a text. When I opened it I smile at the text.

'_Can u please forgive me- Pitch'_

I smiled and texted him back.

_'No, you scared me'_

Not even a minute later he replied back.

_'Fine then just meet by the janitor's closet then;-)'_

'_Okay_'

A big smile plastered onto my face and I started to get out of Jack's bed when an arm pulled me back in. I looked back to see Toothless grimacing in his sleep. And when I looked over to the next of I saw Jack had his arms wrapped around Toothless's waist and slightly smiling.

I tried to get up again but Toothless ended up pulling me back in the bed and every time he did he would smile again and wrap his arms around me tighter. I finally decided the way I was doing it wasn't going to work so I decided to make a run for it and surprisingly it worked. But he did frown as to why I wasn't there, I don't know why but I just didn't want to leave him , I just want hop back in the with him and Jack and cudd-Ugh! I swear I need to get my emotions in check.

I turned around, putting back on my shirt and slipped on my shoes and walked out my dorm room. I walked down to the end of the hallway and turned right, that's where I found the janitor's closet. I leaned against the door and patiently waited for him to come. But what I wasn't expecting was the door opening and me falling in, but before I could hit the floor Pitch caught me and pulled me back up to my feet.

"I was starting to wonder if you were gonna come or not." He said pulling me into the closet by my belt as I closed the door behind me.

"Well all my friends are asleep so..." I said leaning back against the door.

"Soo...where were we?" Pitch said quickly pinning me against the door and now over my neck. "Oh yeah you still haven't forgiven me."

"And still not going to." I barely breathed out.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind." He purred as he locked the door.

Next thing I knew his mouth was crushing mine for dominance and trust me I wasn't going to let him win. And as I predicted after a minute of our tongues fighting he finally gave in letting out a moan as I smiled in satisfaction. And when he gave in I quickly switched the position, I swiftly pinned him down against the door making a huge bang noise outside the door.

And before I could check to see was anybody near Pitch had quickly jumped on top of me making fall flat on my butt, but even after that we were still going at it. Then as I started to work my hands up his shirt he started to grind on top making pleasure spread throughout my body and a moan escape my lips. Damn he was good but I was better.

I took my hands from underneath his shirt and started to slid them down into his pants grabbing his 'special friend', making him release a loud moan and grind harder on me. Then he start taking off my shirt revealing my abs and freckled chest. And when we took a few seconds to catch our breath I started to take off his shirt revealing a pale muscular chest that you couldn't really see in the dark.

And out of nowhere he tackled me back down to the ground and started teasing me by grinding on my again. By this time my pants started to get uncomfortably small so I started to unbutton my pants and just as I was about to take off my pants I heard someone try to open the door. Both of us froze and in a flash we both started getting started getting dress and under 40 seconds we were both fully dressed. Now the problem was how in the hell me and Pitch going to get out of here without anyone seeing us.

"What are we gonna do?! If we get caught we-" Pitch started to panicked.

"The air vent!" I interrupted looking up at a vent that was just our size. "You think you can reach it?"

He looked up and smirked,"No problem."

Suddenly I saw black sand surround Pitch's hand and he shot it at the vent and it opened. And then the dust disappeared.

"Cool." I said but then I said to hear keys try to unlock the door.

I swiftly and quickly ran up the wall and pushed my self from off the wall with one foot and into the vent without a second thought in my head.

"Come on." I said to Pitch as I gave him a hand to help him into the vent.

And with questioning Pitch grabbed onto my hand and I pulled him up without struggle. And it was just in time too because as soon as I pulled into the vent with me the janitor came in.

"What do we do now?" I asked Pitch.

"I think I see a vent that leads into the hallway." He pointing straight ahead.

So I crawled straight towards the vent with Pitch right behind me and sure enough the vent did lead to hallway. I opened it up and jumped down and Pitch followed. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"That was way TOO close." I laughed making my way back to my dorm.

"Talk about adrenalin rush." Pitch said walking back with me.

After a minute we finally made it to my dorm and what I wasn't expecting was him ambushing me by kissing...HARD.

"So Friday?" He asked out of nowhere pulling away.

"Friday?" I asked.

"A date?"

Suddenly my cheeks we're a full blown red.

"Yeah, I would like that." I said pulling away.

"Alright I'll see you later." He said a little red himself too.

**I'm sorry for the late update I got sick and school finally caught up with me. But I still hope you enjoyed my late story. **


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back to another chapter! I'm not gonna tell you anything about this chapter But the title should give you hint about what's in stored for you. And this chapter will mostly be from Toothless's and Jack's P.O.V. Also I wanted some ideas for what Sandy's powers should be, should it be the same as it was in the movie or should she have the power to control metal. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7- Mood Swings

Toothless's P.O.V

I don't know how I knew but I knew something was missing when I started rolling around in the bed. And when I finally opened up my eyes I realized Hiccup wasn't in the bed with me and Jack. I immediately shot up in panic, moving Jack's arms from off me, and I started looking around the room frantically until my eyes found Hiccup.

I sighed in relief, I swear one day this boy was going to give me a heart attack. He was sleeping face down on his pillow and his body was twisted in a awkward position. Now that I kind of think about it why was he sleeping in his bed didn't he go to sleep with us last night?

I stopped digging into the subject and just got up instead and went to go take a shower and came back to the room and saw it was already past 2:00pm. I see why Jack would still be asleep...he was lazy. But Hiccup was usually up before all of us, what was going on with him?

I walked over to Jack, who was mumbling something in his sleep, and I snatched the pillow from under him and whacked him in the face.

"W-huh? What the hell Toothless?" Jack groaned snatching his pillow back.

"Get your lazy ass up, it's past 2 o' clock and I think something's up with Hiccup." That instantly caught his attention and he sat up.

"What's up with him?" Jack asked a little too concerned.

"I don't know, I just know something's off about him." I said looking back at him still face down in his pillow.

"Did you wake him up yet?" Jack asked getting up.

"No."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Then how do you know something's wrong with him?"

"I just know okay." I said little snappier than needed.

"Okay, okay I was just asking no need to get overprotective over your boyfriend." He joked as I rolled my eyes. "Lets just wake him up so you can stop worrying."

Jack walked over to Hiccup and shook him surprisingly gently too. But Hiccup didn't respond too will.

"Hiccup." Jack said shaking him. "Wake up H-"

Out of nowhere Hiccup woke up wide eyed and grabbed Jack by his collar which made me jump back.

"Is today still Sunday?" Hiccup sneered in a unrecognizable voice.

"Y-yeah." Jack stuttered as Hiccup pulled him down to his eye level.

"Is someone bleeding out, dying, being raped, or being kidnapped at this point of time?" Hiccup growled.

"N-No." Jack wheezed out.

"Then why in the HELL are you waking me up?" Hiccup raised his voice scaring me a little even.

"I-uh-h-just-" Jack stuttered out.

"Don't try it again unless you want me to rip out your throat." Hiccup gritted through his teeth pushing Jack back back on his bed.

Now I knew something was up with Hiccup, no doubt about it now. When I looked back at Jack looked...traumatized. It was like he saw someone stomp out an innocent puppy.

"Jack? Are you okay?" I asked Jack coming toward him carefully.

He looked toward me and shook his head up and down, "You were right something is wrong with him. He doesn't act like...that." He gestured to Hiccup who was snoring now.

"I think we should go get something to eat before he wakes up again." I said heading toward the door.

"I right behind you." Jack slid on a blue hoodie and some khaki pants and we were out.

We did our usual morning routine and went to the cafeteria and sat at our usual table that was in the corner of the lunchroom.

"So what do thinks up with Hiccup?" Jack asked eating his chicken fillet salad.

"I don't know. It could have something to do with sleeping or stress."

"Even if it did have something to do with sleep Hiccup wouldn't act that annoyed Toothless. We've known him way too long for him to acting like that all of a sudden and just because he's tired."

"Yeah you're right about that one, Hiccup would tell us if he was tired. Maybe he's stress about something." I said eating my bowl of pasta.

"And what would Hiccup be stressed about, huh? He soars through all his classes like it's kindergarten work and gets all straight A's on report card, I'm pretty sure nobody's threatening him after the beat downs he had given Snotlout and his group..." Jack took a quick break to drink his milk and continued, "And I'm sure as hell nobody's bullying him especially with the face and body he has now."

I sighed, "Then what else do you think it could be?"

"You think it could be Pitch." My eyes widen at that answer.

"Okay let's say it was Pitch, what the hell would he do to make Hiccup act like he did?"

"Probably the same thing he did to us." Jack whispered never taking his eyes off his food.

"Do you think it could've been anything else?" I asked Jack hoping that wasn't his only answer.

Jack thought for second, "You think it could possibly be something up with his powers?"

"No, Dr. Anna told us most of what we needed to know. She didn't mention anything about mood swings." I said finishing off my tray.

Jack shrugged, "I can't think of anything else that would make him like this."

"Let just hope his attitude doesn't get worse." I said as we both got up to throw away our tray.

(Time Skip: Monday morning)

Jack's P.O.V

Yesterday me and Toothless hoped that Hiccup's attitude would be back to normal. That was a huge set back, because this morning we were woken up by an irritating alarm clock sound and while me and Toothless groaned at the sound I heard Hiccup...growl? And then before I could even open up my eyes Hiccup smashed the alarm clock into a thousand pieces with his fist and went back to sleep.

Both me and Toothless shot up from the bed and gave each other 'this is gonna be a long day' looks.

We quickly got up from the beds and got dressed and got ready for school. And now we had to do the hard part...wake up Hiccup.

"It's your turn, I did it yesterday." I said quickly turning toward Toothless.

"What?! Did you just see what he did to the alarm alarm clock 10 minutes ago?" Toothless said sounding kind of scared.

"Oh what you're scared?" I mocked him expecting him to stand up.

"Hell yeah! Why can't you do it?" Toothless asked.

"Because I did it yesterday...now go wake up Satan." I snickered a little.

"Please we both know he would be easier to wake up." Toothless rolled his eyes

"Hiccup?"

"No Satan." Toothless said walking over toward Hiccup's bed as I chuckled at the joke.

I have to admit I was kind of nervous for Toothless especially after what happened when I tried to wake up Hiccup yesterday. I really don't know what happened to me, it was just the situation reminded me of...my dad. But then I had to remember this was Hiccup, not some psycho who's high and abuses you for no damn reason at all, and I know for a fact that Hiccup would never lay a hand on me or Toothless.

And while I was caught up in my own thoughts I didn't even noticed that Toothless was trying to wake up Hiccup. And as I started to pay attention I noticed that Hiccup was starting to growl again but Toothless stood his ground and I saw him whisper something into Hiccup's ear making him groan and get up and start to get dress.

"How in the world did you do that?" I asked a little amazed.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He said putting his finger over mouth. I rolled my eyes.

I turned back around to find Hiccup already completely dressed in a black hoodie with some faded jeans and black combat boots. Okay now he was really starting to scare me.

"Okay...lets go." Toothless said hesitantly walking out the door.

We silently made our way to breakfast but as we were walking I noticed Hiccup started leaning on Toothless. Soon he just put his arm around Toothless's neck and laid his head on Toothless's back.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Toothless finally asked.

Hiccup shook his head in his back, "I'm just tired."

Now I know what Toothless was talking about when he said something was up with Hiccup. I could catch Hiccup in a lie anytime and this time he really was really was telling us the truth. But nothing was adding up, Hiccup just slept for a whole day without any food or water nor did he go to the bathroom, he should've had been fully rested. Maybe if we got some food inside him he would lighten up a bit on his mood.

But here's where things get really weird, when we made it to the cafeteria and went up to the cash register both me and Toothless already ordered our breakfast but when Hiccup went up he said the most horrifying thing I've ever heard him say since he's came here.

"I'll just have a muffin." Hiccup said pulling out his wallet.

I immediately heard Toothless drop his whole tray onto the floor and I can't say I didn't almost have a heart attack when he said those five words. I mean hell, even the lunch lady looked surprised.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hiccup asked paying for his ONE MUFFIN.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hiccup?" I said eyeing him.

"What? I'm just not hungry today."

"What do you mean you're not hungry? You're Hiccup, you're always hungry." I said as Toothless reordered his food.

Hiccup shrugged and ate a tiny piece of his muffin, "I don't I'm just not."

"But Hiccup you didn't eat nothing yesterday and don't you eat 4,000 calories a day? You've got to be starving." Toothless said as we walked over to our table. Hiccup gave another simple shrugged and sat down at our table.

I really was starting to get worried about Hiccup now. This wasn't him. He slept all day, lashed out on people,and he never ate and when he did it was barely enough to keep a bird alive, not to mention he's been transforming into his wings and tail at the most random times.

But on Wednesday _(*mentally sighs*_) Snotlout of all days had to push his luck with Hiccup in science class.

Me, Toothless, and Hiccup walked into science class and it just so happens we have it at the same time as Snotlout, Astrid, and Tuffnut. Well Hiccup was still tired and irritated since he had already been late to 3 classes this morning so he already wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore shit today. But Snotlout decides 'hey why not mess with pissed off Hiccup today? It might be fun having him whip my ass 3 times in a row.'

Wait I'm getting off subject a little now, well anyway we all walked into class and sat at our table that happen to be right next to Snotlout's table and when Hiccup went to go sit in his seat Snotlout had 'accidentally' stuck out his foot under the table and tripped Hiccup making him drop all his books.

"Oops, sorry." Snotlout said without an ounce of care in his voice.

Hiccup growled in response and swiftly transformed his tail and hit Snotlout straight in the face and quickly turned it back into a tattoo before the teacher could walk in.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Hiccup said in same mocking tone as Snotlout used.

I really wasn't liking this new attitude. What was going on with him? The old Hiccup would've thought it was petty and just moved on with his day. He wouldn't have given him his time if he was the old Hiccup. What the hell happened to him?

Hiccup picked up the rest books from off the the floor and sat down in his seat. And when I looked at him He looked kind of red, like the next person who even breathes near me is dead-red.

But again Snotlout clearly doesn't care about his own life so he throws a paper ball at Hiccup. I mean really, a paper ball? What are we in elementary school? But luckily Hiccup ignores him but it doesn't stop him from turning more red than before.

Lets face it, it was only a matter of time before Hiccup exploded. I'm just today isn't that day.

Just then I heard Snotlout say something to Hiccup.

"It looks like the faggot's got a temper on him." Snotlout laughed with a few snickers behind him. Where the hell is the teacher when you need one?

I saw Hiccup growl again and look at Snotlout with a death glare, which I saw made him flinch a little but he still kept that annoying ass smirk on his face.

"Wow, you really think I'm scared of you?" Snotlout said leaning back in chair.

"Considering I just made you flinch just by looking at you...yeah I'm pretty sure I scare the hell out you." Hiccup said not making eye contact with him.

"Shut the hell up ass face. Just because you beat me in a fight doesn't mean I'm scared of you faggot."

Hiccup cringed at the end of sentence and I could tell he was close to ripping his head off.

"Listen up dickhead..." Hiccup said slowly turning toward Snotlout with a glare that cut like knives, to be honest I was a little taken back by this response. "...I didn't do shit to you so all I ask is for you to leave me and my friends the FUCK alone. I am tired as hell and I'm pissed the fuck off today, so could you please take your shit and shove it back up your ass along with your baby size dick." Hiccup snapped making most the class look at us now.

Hiccup turned back around in his chair leaving Snotlout speechless...FINALLY. But I spoke too soon because Snotlout's mouth opened AGAIN. But this time he turned around in his chair and he mumbled it loud enough so that some tables around us could here too.

"At least my mom isn't a bitch like yours was. I mean shit, at least mine's still alive." Snotlout mumbled without an ounce of respect. The whole class was quiet at that comment.

"Snotlout!" Astrid shouted astonished.

I looked back at Hiccup and that was it. Snotlout woke up Satan himself, nobody could save him from his ass getting kicked now.

Hiccup's P.O.V

Furious. Infuriated. Livid. I couldn't find the words to express how I felt. I just wanted one day when Snotlout didn't push my buttons but that was it he was gonna get it now.

"I just want you guys to know there are visiting days for family and friends." I said taking off my watch.

"Hiccup what are you-" Jack was about to say.

"And you can visit me WHENEVER you want." I interrupted as I took my phone from out my pocket.

"Hiccup I don't under-"

"And Jack I'm gonna need you to call my dad to explain why I'm getting in loaded into a cop car and going to jail for murder." I said finally taking off my hoodie.

"Now Hiccup wait a minute, just cool off for a minute." Jack said calming me down. It didn't work...at all.

Before I knew it I pounced after Snotlout and we ended up halfway across the classroom.

Toothless's P.O.V

Everything happened so quick. One second Hiccup's taking off his watch telling us we can visit him whenever we want the next second he's across the room on the floor with his hands wrapped Snotlout's throat.

"Hiccup!" Both me and Jack shouted.

Both of us ran over to the other side of classroom as fast as we could to get him off of Snotlout. But Astrid and Tuffnut quickly came in front of us and blocked us off. Couldn't they just once back off?

"Move out the way." I growled as Hiccup started to punch Snotlout.

Tuffnut raised up his hand, "Not until Hiccup gets in a few more hits. Lets face it the asshole had it coming." Tuffnut smirked looking back at Hiccup.

I couldn't help but see a tiny smile had crept onto Jack's face and could feel one just begging to crawl out onto my face. But I kept a straight face and let Hiccup get in a couple hits and I let him get in a few extra ones just to let off some steam he's been holding back.

When we finally decided to pull Hiccup off Snotlout let me tell you this Snotlout's face was-excuse my French-FUCKED UP! I mean shit, I ALMOST felt sorry for the bastard.

Then I looked at Hiccup's hand...Crap! It looked like it was broken.

"Shit Haddock, did you really break your damn hand?" I said quickly taking his wrist and examining it.

He shrugged, "It'll heal."

"But you still need to go to the nurse for a cast." I told him dragging him out the door with the whole class still watching us.

"Wait what about class." He said trying to turn back.

I heard a scoff, "Now you're worried about class? Where was that logic when I was trying to stop from kicking Snotlout's ass." Jack rolled his eyes as he pushed Hiccup out the door.

We quickly rushed Hiccup toward the West wing of the school were the infirmary was located. By the time we was able to sign Hiccup in his hand was swollen and turning a bit purple.

"What in the world happen?" I saw Dr. Anna walking quickly at us with a concerned look on her face.

"He broke his hand using someone as a human punching bag." I said giving her his arm.

"Hiccup you got into a fight?" Dr. Anna asked pulling him toward an infirmary bed and examining his hand.

"The asshole had it coming." Hiccup said nonchalantly.

"Hiccup!" I said surprised he even said something like that.

"Don't worry about it, I've heard worse." Dr. Anna cut in.

After that we all stood there silently until she was done examining his arm. When she was done she finally stood up to go get her supplies.

"Okay luckily it was just sprang so it should be healed by tomorrow afternoon with his healing rate." Dr. Anna said then looked back at Hiccup. "Hiccup have you been getting any sleep lately?" She said looking at the light rings around Hiccup's eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Hiccup said getting a little too defensive.

"Nothing just asking...Toothless could you help me carry back some of my supplies?" Dr. Anna asked and I nodded.

We went all the way to the other side of the infirmary and went a into a closet that said 'SUPPLIES' on it.

"Tell me the truth, has he been getting any sleep?" Dr. Anna asked quickly turning toward me.

"Actually he's been sleeping a lot lately but for some reason he's been in a bad mood." I said leaning against the wall.

"By bad mood you mean..."

"I mean he's been lashing out on people for no good reason. Like on Tuesday a freshman accidentally ran into him while he walking down the halls and Hiccup pushed him into lockers and it took both me and Jack to get him off the kid. I'm pretty sure he left the poor kid traumatized a little." I finished finally breathing.

"Has there been anything else going on with him?" asked getting some supplies.

"Yeah, he hasn't been eating that much lately an-"

"Wait how much food are we talking?"

"He's just been eating like a bird. He'll eat an apple or a muffin and that just if we're lucky." I said helping her with getting the supplies.

"But he's suppose to be eating at least 4,000 calories. He should be starving right now."

"Yeah but he says he isn't hungry."

"What else has been going on?" Dr. Anna asked handing me all her supplies.

"He's also been transforming at random times, like on Monday in math class he had fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was getting hit in face by a wing."

"Wait has he gained any new powers or abilities?" She asked suspiciously.

"Um...n- Wait! He did grow a tail a few days ago. That's where it all started." I said.

"I gotta run some test on him to see what's going on." She walked out the room with my following behind her.

When we got back to the infirmary bed Hiccup and Jack was at Hiccup was passed out on the bed and Jack was just standing there bored while frosting a Q-tip box.

"Finally you're back! I was so bored." He said putting down the Q-tip box.

"You guys can go, I have to run some test now." Dr. Anna basically ordered towards us as she started to wrap up Hiccup's arm.

Jack was about to protest but then I whispered something into his ear.

"Do you wanna be the one to wake him up?" That one got him going and before I knew it I saw him running out the infirmary.

The only reason I didn't want to stay there was because I knew he would be furious with me for telling Dr. Anna what's really been happening. I'm just hoping when I come back to here Dr. Anna would have already figured out what's going on with Hiccup.

(Time Skip: 6:00pm)

I couldn't wait any longer and neither could Jack. It's been 4 hours how long does it take to run a few test? I was starting to get a little worried and so was Jack. Who knew Jack cleaned when he was stressed or worried.

"For fuck's sake Jack, you already cleaned out your dresser 6 times, swept and vacuumed the floor 3 times, and did 6 loads of laundry. Can you please SIT THE FUCK DOWN?" I snapped finally getting annoyed by the vacuum.

"Well I wouldn't need to clean the damn floor again if someone would stop eating!" Jack snapped back as he turned off the vacuum.

I looked down at myself and saw I had already eaten 5 Hershey bars, 7 Kit-Kats, 10 Snickers, 9 3 Musketeers, 3 Reese Cups, and a Sprite. I know, I'm ashamed of it. But chocolate is the only thing that calms me down even though it isn't a really bad situation.

"Hey! I eat when I'm nervous." I said stuffing down another Reese Cup.

"And I clean when I'm nervous, deal with it!" Jack said turning back on the vacuum.

Ugh! I swear I couldn't take that annoying sound anymore so I formed a huge fireball in my hand and threw it as hard as I could at the vacuum. I sighed in relief for the noise finally going away.

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

I shrugged, "Oh well, DEAL WITH IT."

Jack quickly put out the melted vacuum and ran and stole my last Hershey bar. If he ever knew me he knew to NEVER mess with my chocolate.

"I'm warning you Jack give me it back." I sneered.

"Or what? You're not gonna hurt me." Jack ate a piece of MY HERSHEY.

I gasped, "You monster."

"Mmm tasty too bad you're not the one eating it." He took a gigantic chunk from the bar and ate it in one bit.

"Dude! That's my chocolate give it back!" I said chasing him around the room.

"Hmm I would if I should eat this last piece since nobody wants it." Jack said putting the last piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"No!"

I tackled him onto his bed and flipped him over and pinned him down. That's when I saw he still had the chocolate, he was just biting down on it with his front teeth to keep it from going into his mouth.

"Too late." He said with the chocolate still there.

I had no choice. I was nervous, irritated, and I wanted that damn chocolate. So I swooped in and kissed him, stealing back the piece of chocolate between his teeth. His face was priceless when I did it and a bright red.

"Too late." I said eating the chocolate right in front of him.

I had got off him leaving him speechless. Yeah that's right I had that effect.

Just then my phone started to ring and saw it was the infirmary.

"Hello?"

"Oh Toothless, You and Jack can come down to the infirmary now. We finally figured out what's going on with Hiccup." I heard Dr. Anna's voice.

"Okay we'll be there 5 minutes." I said feeling a whole lot better now.

I ended the call and turned toward Jack who was on his bed.

"Come the infirmary just called me. They have news about Hiccup." It wasn't even a second after a said that I saw Jack already out the door.

_5 minutes later..._

"Jack, Toothless over here." I heard Dr. Anna say as me and Jack walked in.

We both followed her voice into a room where we saw Hiccup sleeping but not on a bed. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling with his wings wrapped around him so you really couldn't even see him.

"What the hell, why is he like that?" Jack asked staring at Hiccup.

"He's sleeping, we finally figured out why he was having mood swing and why he wasn't eating like he should have." She said walking over to a screen to show us some x-rays. "We took some x-rays and we found out the reason he was so moody was because he wasn't sleeping properly. You see he wasn't even in his right state of mind when he did have mood swings so when he wakes up he probably won't remember much of what happen in last few days. And he was most likely sleep deprived which might explain his lack of eating and his random times of transformation." She told us.

"But why is he sleep on the ceiling exactly?" I asked.

"Well he actually found it comfortable and we found out it helps him sleep better at times. The tail he grew triggered something in his brain that made something go off...it's just so hard to explain honestly. All we know is that his body cut off some blood flow to parts of his brain that reacted with his personality, powers, and his eating habits." She finished sounding a little stress.

"So now he has to sleep upside down from now on?" Jack asked.

"No just when he's having difficulty sleeping or when he's stressed out. I would suggest he would sleep like that once a month." She said typing something into the computer. "Also I just had the school engineer install a metal bar in your dorm so Hiccup will be able to sleep there whenever he wants ." She said walking back to us.

"So is he coming back with us tonight?" I asked.

"No lets just let him sleep here for tonight and I'll send him back in the morning."

"Will he be okay?" Jack asked.

"Of course! After a good night's rest he should be back to the old Hiccup he was." She said walking us out the room and infirmary.

Me and Jack went back to our dorm and cleaned up the mess we made before we left and went to bed.

Ugh, today was way too exhausting I'm surprised I didn't pass out today. And as soon as I got into to bed I was out even if Jack was snoring already. And that's saying a lot.

(Time Skip: 5:45am)

I woke up to a tickling in my ear I thought it was just a bug so I tried swatting at it but it just kept coming at my ear. Now I was starting to get little pissed off.

Then out nowhere I felt someone blowing a raspberry into my neck making a fart sound. I laughed and pushed whoever it was off me. Ugh, I hated when people knew I was ticklish.

But then I looked up to see it was Hiccup smiling that crooked smile I missed so much. And I saw that he was finally wearing something with color in it. He was wearing a short sleeve green shirt with a dragon on it with some khaki shorts.

"Hiccup!" I nearly shouted almost waking up Jack.

"I'm baaack." He sing-songed.

I got up and practically jumped on him, giving him a bone crushing hug. I didn't care if I was showing too much affection I missed this smart ass idiot even if it was only a few days.

"I-I can't breath." He choked out.

"Oh sorry." I said letting him out my bear hug.

After a second he caught his breath and looked at Jack who was still snoring loudly.

"Time to wake up Jack." Hiccup said with a wide devilish grin.

He tip-toed over to Jack's bed and and jumped into his bed. And what a surprise he was still asleep (Sarcastic voice). Hiccup then did the same thing he did to me in my bed and gave Jack a raspberry right his neck making Jack laugh but he still didn't look up. Hiccup rolled his eyes and jumped on Jack making him wake up.

"Toothless five more-Hiccup!" Jack shouted tackling Hiccup onto his bed with hug.

"Hi to you too." Hiccup said returning the hug.

Jack had finally let him go out his tackling hug after 2 minutes which if you ask me it seem a little suspicious since Jack didn't have a shirt on.

"So can anybody tell me what's happened in last couple of days? Cause I can't remember nothing." Hiccup asked moving back over to his bed. Jack's jaw dropped.

"You're saying you can't remember nothing that's happened in the last couple of days?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"No, not really. The last thing I remember was me tackling Snotlout and wrapping my hands around his throat-wait I got into another fight with Snotlout?" Hiccup asked just realizing what he said.

"Yeah but let me just tell you, you had every reason to fuck him up like you did." I said sitting on his bed.

"Please tell me that was it." Hiccup moaned.

"It? IT?! YOU TRAUMATIZED A FRESHMAN AND HALF THE JUNIORS!" Jack said.

Hiccup did a tiny wince,"Just tell me all of what I did this week."

"All?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay let's start from day one when you were gonna rip out Jack's throat..."


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back, I would like to address you guys about the HiccupxPitch situation, people have been messaging me about how they want me to break them like NOW and I think it's obvious that I am going to break it up but it'll be sometime in the future. I say sometime in the future because to be honest I'm gonna add some fuck up shit into this mix and you guys are gonna be like 'WTF?' Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 9-Crazy Exes

Hiccup's P.O.V

Ever since my date with Pitch on Friday we have been texting non stop. But I'm starting get the feeling that Jack and Toothless are starting annoyed that I'm always on phone. I can't help it though, every time when I'm about to my phone down Pitch texts me again and we go right back to what we were doing before.

I can honestly say I really liked Pitch. I just don't get why Jack and Toothless couldn't get along, Pitch was a good person.

"Earth to Hiccup. Can you hear me?" Toothless asked waving his hand in between me and my phone.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked confused.

"I said do you want to go to lunch with me and Jack?" He asked putting on his shoes.

"Uh no I'm good." I responded as I turned my attention back to texting.

"You need to get out of this dorm, you've been locked in here all day." Jack said tugging on my arm like a child.

"Noo.." I said texting Pitch with my other hand while Jack pulled on the other.

"Who are you texting all the time now? You've been glued to your phone since Friday." Toothless asked trying to look at my phone but I pulled it away before he could see who I was really texting.

"Nobody." I said holding my phone to my chest.

"It's somebody, give me that phone." Jack said reaching over to get my phone.

"No!" I shouted getting out my bed and running across.

"Toothless get him." Before I knew it I was being wrestled to the ground by Toothless.

"Hiccup give us the phone." Toothless said struggling to keep me down.

"Never!" I said putting the phone inside my pants making Toothless stop pinning me to ground.

"Are you serious?!" Toothless said getting up.

Jack stood there frozen for a minute and shrugged, "You really think that's gonna stop me. There's nothing on you I haven't seen before." Jack said tackling back onto the ground.

I quickly grabbed the phone from out my pants and crushed with my bare hand without even thinking.

"See we could've avoided this if you just would've gave me your phone." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Shut up, because of you now I have to buy a new phone." I said picking up my crushed phone.

"You wouldn't have to buy a new one if would've gave me your phone." Jack argued with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes and put on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" Toothless asked.

"I'm going to library and going on the computer to order new a phone." I said walking and I thought I heard Jack chuckle on my way out too.

(Time Skip: Monday-gym class)

"Hiccup would you please get off your phone." Toothless said annoyed.

"Why?" I said texting back Pitch.

"Because you've been on it all weekend and all today and you're gonna get caught." Jack said.

"Fiinnnneeeee...send!" I said finishing my text and putting my phone in my locker.

Toothless rolled his his eyes and We all walked out the locker rooms and into the newly built gym and joined the group that was waiting for Mr. Gobber.

As we were waiting I started to tense up as I saw Snotlout's group start to head toward us. That's weird I don't see Snotlout.

"Uhh...hey Hiccup can we talk to you for a sec." Astrid said awkwardly with Tuffnut by her side.

I hesitated, "Uh sure."

We all walked over to a part of the gym that wasn't filled with people and then I turned to them when we were out of hearing rage.

"So what's did you want?" I asked.

"I-We wanted to apologize-" She was about to say.

"Wait apologize? For what?" I asked skeptical.

"For the way Snotlout acted in science class, that was a dick move. Even I know not even to go there." Tuff said.

"But you guys didn't do anything he was the one who said it, so why are you apologizing?" I asked.

Astrid shrugged, "Well I guess we just felt well...guilty. So we're apologizing and were sorry if Snotlout offended you." She put out her hand. "Truce?"

I hesitated but then took her hand, "Truths." I said.

"Alright everybody I'm gonna need all you to come here." I heard Mr. Gobber shout.

I let go of Astrid's hand and made my back to Toothless and Jack.

"What was that about?" Toothless asked.

"I'll tell you guys later." I said scratching the back of my head awkwardly and turning my attention back Mr. Gobber.

"Alright today I noticed that some of you don't really appreciate your freedom with your friends like you should so I decided this week you'll will be working on relationships." The whole class groaned but he continued. "Anyway I read online that the reason some of you can't cooperate with you relationships now is because of past relationships so I want each of you to come up and get a piece of paper and write down the craziest, most annoying, or weirdest ex you have ever had And put it in this box, and don't forget to write your name on the back so I'll know.

"Why do you need our names on it?" I heard someone ask.

"You'll see." Mr. Gobber said with a sneaky smile.

I had a bad feeling about this But I still wrote down of a crazy ex I had dated before I had dated. I had no problem writing down her name I could remember her as clear as day her name was Alice Stevenson. She was definitely my craziest ex and was probably was one of the reasons why I moved on to boys in the first place.

"Who's Alice?" Jack asked peeking over at my paper.

"An ex that I do NOT want to talk about." I said putting my name on it and placing it in the box.

Since I was done I decided to look at Jack's and Toothless's.

"Who's Melissa and who's Vanessa?" I asked acting like a nosey 4 year old.

"Vanessa is a nagging, criticizing, controlling bitch who scares the living hell out me." Toothless said shoving the paper into the box. Wow maybe this assignment stupid after all, some of us need some counseling.

"And Melissa is an annoying ex who can't keep her mouth shut." Jack said putting his paper in the box too. "So that brings back to the question who's Alice?"

I sighed, "She's a crazy girl I dated when I was 14. She was always overprotective of me, she never gave me privacy, and she was a straight up stalker." I said shuddering at the thought of her.

"I never knew you had a crazy ex." Jack said.

"You never asked." I said.

"You never tell us anything!" Jack said frustrated with my response.

I shrugged, "Ask more questions." Jack groaned in response.

"Okay was that everyone...alright now all of part up for the spiral match today." Mr. Gobber said taking the box full of names.

I still had a bad feeling about this. Like why would we have to write down the names of our exes, couldn't we just have talked to our friends about it. Then we had to write our names on it too, yeah Mr. Gobber's up to something.

(Time Skip: Tuesday-gym class)

"Something isn't right about today, I can feel it." Toothless said as we were walking to gym.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something off and I don't like it." Toothless said.

"Toothless what is off about today? Everything's normal." Jack said as we walked into the gym.

That's when we saw a huge red curtain separated the other half the gym. People tried to look behind but Mr. Gobber threatened to give anyone an F in gym if they looked behind there.

"That's what's off about today." Toothless shuddered.

We all walked to the locker and got dressed and walked back out to Mr. Gobber who was explaining what today's assignment was about.

"I'm pretty sure you're all asking about what is the curtain, am I right?" Mr. Gobber and everybody nodded. "Well yesterday I decided to take all those names from the box and call all your exes." Mr. Gobber said with a smug smile.

"What?!" The whole class said in unison.

"I called up ALL your exes. I think that to work out your present relationships you need to work out past relationships." He said getting out the box from yesterday. I didn't like where this going. He ran his hand through the box and called out a name. "Will Melissa Thompson please come out."

"Wait who?!" Jack nearly shouted.

A girl with brown blondish hair and brown eye came from behind the curtain wearing a bright flowered sun dress with a blue jean jacket and a white scarf.

"Jaaaacckie poo." She said in an annoyingly nasally voice.

Before I could even look at Jack I heard the most high pitch scream come from Jack. I couldn't help but snicker a little hoping to keep down a laugh.

"What the HELL is she doing here?!" Jack shouted in disbelief.

"You'll find out." Mr. Gobber said pulling out another name. "Um Vanessa Stewart will you please come out."

I saw a girl with pale skin and long black hair with blue eyes come from behind the curtain. She had on a black t-shirt that said 'You wish you were Me' on it and some white ripped jeans.

"Toothless, I'm baack bitch." Vanessa a devious smile.

I looked back at Toothless who was now pissed and looked like he was about to choke someone.

"Did you seriously bring this bitc-" Toothless was about to say.

"Watch it Night!" Mr. Gobber eyed him as he pulled out the next name. "Okay Alice Stevenson please come out."

That was it before she could even come out from behind the curtain I made a run for it. I pushed through the crowd of students and headed straight to the door to only find out it wouldn't open.

"Nice try Hiccup but I locked it." Mr. Gobber said with another devious smile.

Just then a girl with dark brown wavy hair and green eyes appeared from behind the curtain. Alice was wearing dark skinny jeans with a green t-shirt that said "Work Hard, Play Hard'.

"Hiccy! Is that you?!" She squealed having a crazy smile on her face. Kind of reminded me of the Cheshire Cat.

I groaned stomping my way back to the group while Mr. Gobber called out more names. And all the time Alice was staring dead at me with a devious smile making me feel uncomfortable.

When Mr. Gobber was done calling names he finally spoke.

"Alright would each you up here and stand next to your ex." We all groaned, some of the group begged but he wouldn't budge.

So we all took our places next to our exes but I made sure to keep at least five feet between me and Alice.

"Oh come on move closer to your ex you all know each other." Mr. Gobber said smug.

We groaned and moved closer to our exes.

"Sandy now!" Mr. Gobber shouted.

All of sudden Sandy came out of nowhere and shot metal bracelets at everyone's wrist then attached everyone to their ex.

"Hey! What's going on?" I heard at someone say.

"Okay now that I'm sure none of you won't run off I can finally explain. You and your exes are going to be cuffed to each other for two whole days-"

"Oh hhhhellll no." I heard a girl say.

"Mr. Gobber with all do respect...you must have me fucked up if you think I'm staying with her." I heard a boy say.

"Hey watch it! As I was saying you will be able to get the cuffs of if you ask for the key, BUT if you ask for the key before the two days are up you get an F for this assignment and this assignment counts for 35% of your gym grade-"

"Can we change our ex? Because if we can then can I want change it Hiccup." Jack said desperately.

"I second that!" I said raising my hand.

"No changing exes! Okay where was I...oh yes, Sandy bring in the ankle bracelets!" Mr. Gobber shouted and in seconds we all had a metal ankle bracelet on our ankles.

"What's this about now?!" Toothless asked.

"Those are tasers. I figured if you're gonna be to be cuff to each other for two days I figured you would have to change your shirt somewhere in between so I put in a button that will unlock the cuffs for ten seconds so you will be able to get dress. And if you don't put on your shirt in tens seconds or less you will get electrocuted."

"But what do we do when we have to take a shower?" I asked.

"That's your problem not mine." Mr. Gobber said not caring. "Now I'm sure you and your ex lovers would like to catch before class is up so talk as much as you please." Mr. Gobber said walking away.

Immediately after he said that I heard a whole bunch of people start to argue with their ex. I looked over at Jack who had an...eye twitch? But I could see why because in seconds his ex, Melissa started to talk.

"OMG!Jackieit'sbeensuchalongtimenosee!How'veyoubeen?Doyouhaveagirlfriendnow?Becauseifyoudothiswould ,youlookexactlyhowyoudid2yearsago,likeforreal, ..." I couldn't make out what she was saying after that, because she started to talk even faster, I'm not even sure the girl was even breathing. And I thought Dr. Anna had some powerful lungs.

Then I looked to my left where I saw Toothless and Vanessa arguing.

"...See this is why I broke up with your ass, you don't show no type of sympathy, you didn't give a crap about anything or anyone but yourself, and you don't have your priorities straight." Vanessa argued.

"The last I remember I was the one who broke up with your sorry ass. You were the problem not me. And I probably would've showed a little sympathy if you wasn't such a bitch all the time..." Ohh that was bad move.

Vanessa was beyond red I didn't even know people could turn purple when they're mad. Suddenly I saw Vanessa's hair grow all the way down to her knees and then shot up to Toothless's neck, choking him. But Toothless knew better and grabbed her hair and heated up his hand to an unbearable temperature until her hair started burn. At that Vanessa released him and grew her hair back its original length.

"Yeah that what thought." That earned Toothless a smack to the back of his head.

Then I looked back at Alice who looked more creepy than ever. Maybe she would be worth an F in gym.

"Hii Hiccy, so what 'cha been up to?" She said coming closer but I backed away.

"Uh...um...I thought I had a restraining order on you." I stuttered still backing away little by little.

"Oh that expired three days ago, can you believe we went 679 days, 8 hours, 31 minutes, and 28 seconds without see each other." She said with that creepy Cheshire Cat smile again.

"Um...why are you here again?" I asked a little scared.

"Oh silly I wanted to see you again I mean you are my boyfriend right?" She said sliding her hand up my shirt but again I pulled away.

"Alice listen to me, I BROKE UP WITH YOU. Can't you see I don't like you anymore." I said hoping she would finally get it.

"Honey you're in denial, it's okay say I love you-"

"YOU'RE the one in denial, you're the one who can't accept that I broke up with YOU." I said.

"Hiccup you're speaking nonsense...now come here I never got my hello kiss." She started to pucker up and head straight for my mouth.

Before she could kiss me I grabbed Jack who was to the right of me and pulled him right in front me along with Melissa.

"Jack help me." I said not letting go of Jack.

"I have my own problems, deal with it." Jack glared a Melissa who was STILL talking.

"If you get Alice away from me I'll shut up Melissa for you." Jack's widen at that deal.

"Deal!" He said shaking my hand. "But shut her up first."

I shrugged and got ten bucks from out my pocket with my free hand and I got out a piece of paper and a marker. And I wrote on the paper 'Please shut the hell up' and I folded up with the ten bucks and threw it to her. I know it was rude but it did shut her up though.

"How did you that?" Jack asked amazed.

"I gave her ten bucks." I said. "I did my part now you do yours." I pulled him in front of me, separating me and Alice even though I was cuffed to her.

Suddenly the bell for lunch rang and everybody stopped arguing and started to empty out the gym without even bothering to change out their gym uniforms.

I sighed, "We have to get our stuff out the locker room." I told Jack.

We all as in all 6 of us went into the BOY'S LOCKER ROOM and we got our stuff from out our lockers not even bothering to change like the rest of the class.

We made our way to the cafeteria in awkward silence until I got a text from Pitch.

_'What's up?'-Pitch_

'_Don't go to gym unless you wanna be cuffed to your ex' I texted him as we walked into the cafeteria._

_'Look to your left'_

I was confused at the text but I looked to my left anyway and saw Pitch handcuffed to a girl with black hair and somewhat tan skin. She kept bickering on about something while he texted me back.

_'Could've warned me earlier'_

I tried my hardest to suppress a laugh but smile had snuck its way on my face as I continued to text him.

"What are you smiling for?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head as I continued to text.

"Who are you texting?" Alice asked trying to look at my phone.

"None of you business." I said putting my phone in my pocket.

"It's someone he's been screwing around with." Toothless said bitterly.

"Toothless!" I said give him the 'WTF?' look.

"What? It's true." He said getting in the cafeteria line.

"Somebody's jealous." Vanessa mocked him.

"Shut up." Toothless said ordering his food.

I shook my head my head and ordered my food ignoring the looks people were giving me while I got my food and I sat down at our table.

"So what's their name?" Alice digging into subject more.

"Like I said none of your business." I said as I started to eat my food with one hand.

"Don't feel bad Alice, he isn't tell his BEST FRIENDS either." Jack directed the comment toward me.

"Why is this so important to you guys? Just drop it." I said getting frustrated.

"Because we're your best friends you're suppose tell us everything." Toothless said starting to heard the frustration in his voice too.

"Well excuse the hell out of me if I want to keep a few things to myself." I said heavily sarcastic.

"Why won't you just tell us?" Jack said putting down his fork starting to turn a little red.

"Jack have you seen the situation we're in right now?" I said holding up my cuffed hand. "Do you really think this a good time?"

"It's not like they're going to be here for the rest of year so just tell us." Jack pushed.

"Why does this matter to you so much? Do you guys tell me every little secret you have?" I said raising my voice slightly.

That got them,they both stopped asking me questions and silently went back to their food.

"Thanks for bringing up this bright subject Alice, really." I said sarcastically.

She made an awkward smile and started to eat her food. But I on the other hand was still frustrated and didn't even want to eat anymore, but managed to eat the rest my over sized meal. And for the rest of the day it was pretty quiet between us.

(Time Skip: Wednesday-5:45am)

I'm not gonna lie I was pretty uncomfortable when I went to bed yesterday. One of the reasons was because I slept on the floor since I let Alice sleep in my bed last night. I know it would've been easier if I just slept in the bed with her but then again this is my crazy ex-girlfriend we were talking about. There's no telling what she would if I slept in the bed with her.

When I woke up this morning I felt like crap since I slept on the floor. And there's no doubt about it when Jack and Toothless wake up they'll feel like crap too since they slept on the floor too. I slowly sat up cracking my back and looked at the clock it said 5:45am.

I wanted to take a shower so bad at this point but I couldn't risk Alice trying peek at me in the shower. I sniffed my shirt, oh yeah never mind I'm getting in that shower one way or another.

I started to get up ignoring the cracking of my back and I started to try to wake up Alice who was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"Alice, Alice wake up." I said in a low voice.

"Hmm?" She said rolling around tugging my arm with her.

"I have to get dress and go to school." I said pulling her out of bed.

"C'mon Hiccy can't you lay down with me for just a few more minutes?" She said patting the bed.

"First of all stop calling me Hiccy it's embarrassing, second of all no I already been late to enough classes." I said pulling her out of bed.

She groaned but she got up and I got my clothes and we were about to walk out when she went tugging me back into the dorm.

"Where are you going the bathroom is outside the dorm room if you haven't noticed." I said pulling her out the door.

"You know you're not the only one who needs a shower." Alice said getting her clothes from her bag.

After that we walked or more like I carried her to the bathroom on my back since she was tired. But as soon as we made it to the shower I dropped her, she landed but stumbled a little bit.

"You can take the first shower." I said putting down my clothes.

"You coming in with me?" Alice smiled deviously.

"No! Why would you think that?!" I asked.

"I mean how else are we suppose to take a shower?" She said pulling into the shower.

"Ever thought you could just put your hand outside the shower door. I mean the door isn't that tall." I said walking out the shower.

"You're no fun." Alice faked pouted.

"Just take a shower." I said closing the door with my hand over the shower door.

After a minute I started to hear the shower run and feel her start to move around and drag my hand when ever she moved. After 20 minutes she finally shut off the shower and she grabbed her towel from off the shower door and started to dry off.

Soon after she asked for her clothes and I gave them to her and she came out shortly after that wearing a white V-neck and some black skinny jeans with a dark grey sweater.

"It's your turn to take a shower." Alice said with a sneaky smile.

"Alice don't try anything while I'm in the shower." I warned her.

"Okaaay." She rolled her eyes.

"Alice I'm not playing with you." I said getting my towel.

"I know, I know, just in the shower already." She said pushing me in the shower.

I hesitated at first but then I locked the door and started to get undressed and started to take a shower. About 10 minutes later I decided to turn off the shower and get dress.

"Alice toss me my clothes." I said drying myself off.

"C'mon Hiccup just come out you're acting like I haven't seen you naked." Alice said with a stalkerish voice.

"Alice! First of all you have never seen me naked, second give me my clothes."

"Fine." Alice groaned throwing my clothes over the shower door.

I quickly got dress until I noticed I didn't have my shirt I groaned.

"Alice give me back my shirt." I said.

"Uhh...Hiccup I don't your shirt, I don't think you brought one." She sounded sincere.

I groaned again and I walked out the shower without a shirt and with my towel on my shower.

"Hiccy! You have a tattoo?!" Alice asked forcefully turning me around to see my back.

"Yes I do. I had got it when I got my powers." I told her pushing off me. "Now let's go."

I quickly walked back to the room dragging Alice behind me while she kept pelting me questions about my powers. We finally made it to the dorm and when we walked it was chaotic. Toothless was arguing with Vanessa, Vanessa practically screaming back Toothless, Jack was telling Melissa to shut up, and Melissa wouldn't shut up about why they broke up and how Jack was an ass for leaving her.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" I shouted.

They all stopped talking and looked at me, then I saw Melissa and Vanessa start to blush. Then I realized I still didn't have shirt on so I walked over to my dresser.

"Did you guys take a shower?" I Jack asked as I picked out a black t-shirt.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jack said slightly annoyed as he started to change out his shirt. Are we seriously going to start this again?

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the cuffs and quickly tossed on my shirt and locked on the cuffs before I could get electrocuted.

(Time Skip: Gym class)

Sweet baby Thor I had to take a piss. I've been holding it in since yesterday and I can feel my bladder about to explode. I clearly didn't want to go because of Alice, ever since this morning she's been more clingy than ever. She's been threatening anyone that came in 5 feet radius of me and it was getting really annoying.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Toothless asked as we walked out the locker room.

"No." I said trying to pee on myself.

"What's wrong?" Toothless asked worried.

"He has to pee." Alice said with that Cheshire Cat smile.

"Alice!" I almost shouted.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just go? I mean you guys already took a shower together."

"That was different I stood outside the door while she took a shower."

"Whatever, just do the same thing you did this morning." Jack said.

I wasn't sure first, I was about to say no but my bladder had other ideas in mind. I groaned and raced to the nearest boy's bathroom; dragging Alice behind me.

I rushed into one of the stalls and locked the door behind. Then I realized I couldn't reach the toilet.

"Alice swing over into the next stall I can't reach the toilet." I said urgently.

"Or I could just come in there with you." She flirted horribly. Like really, I was using the bathroom.

"Alice. Next stall. Now!" I said doing a potty dance now.

I felt her move around into next stall taking her sweet. Then I noticed the stall wall taller than I expected and she basically pulled my whole arm over the stall. (I'm exaggerating)

"Ow Alice! Could you please stand on the toilet or something." I whined in pain.

"Fine." She groaned.

I soon felt the release of pain from my arm and I was soon able to reach the toilet and let me tell you I have never felt so relieved of my bladder.

"Woah, who knew you we're so large." Alice said peeking over the stall.

"Alice! What the hell?!" I yelled zipping up my pants and flushing the toilet.

"I'm guessing you're 11 or 12 inches." She giggled coming out the stall.

"Don't you mention a word to anyone, got that?" I threatened her.

"Fine. I promise." She giggled more.

I washed my hands and headed out the bathroom ignoring Alice's constant giggling as we walked back into gym; joining Toothless and Jack.

"What took you guys so long?" Toothless asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said sitting down on a bench.

"You guys wouldn't believe what I saw, I saw his-"

I covered her mouth before she could say the last word, "Alice I swear if you tell them-"

She swatted my hand away from her face and said it, "I saw his dick!"

"Woah, what?!" Jack said.

"When he went to bathroom He couldn't reach the toilet so I had to going into the next stall and stand up on the toilet. And well while I was up there I had looked down and saw... well yeah you get it." She blurted out all at one time.

Toothless burst into laughter, "I-Is he s-small?" He asked holding back a laugh.

"No! He's like 11 maybe 12 inches." Alice said putting a little too much thought into it.

Both Jack and Toothless eyes widen and then bursted into laughter and I may have earned a few blushes from Melissa and Vanessa. I turned a bright red making my freckles on my face more visible.

"That's it I'm done!" I threw my hands in the air, giving up.

I started to try to take off the cuffs that's when Mr. Gobber walked by and saw me struggling to take off my handcuffs.

"Its no use Hiccup these cuffs were made and designed by me, they're indestructible." Mr. Gobber said proud. That only made me more determined and made me dent the cuffs a little. "Hiccup just ask for the key it would be a lot easier on you."

"Don't worry I got this." I grunted as I tried getting my hand back.

"C'mon Hiccy don't you want spend more time with me?" Alice asked.

"Hell no!" I put all my strength into the handcuffs tearing them off me.

"You got the handcuffs off but what are you gonna do when the taser goes off in 7 seconds." Mr. Gobber said.

I looked down at the ankle bracelet that I forgot was there, "Crap!"

I immediately went my ankle but it was too late a shock of electricity went up leg but I was still taking off the ankle bracelet. And after a second of being a electrocuted I finally able tear the ankle bracelet off and I gave it to Mr. Gobber.

"I. Am. Done. Please send her BACK. I have learned my lesson." I said with my face red and my hair messy from getting electrocuted.

"You broke them?" It sounded like more of a question.

"Yeah I did, now please send her out of here." I said pushing Alice toward him.

"Oh alright come on Alice you have to go home." Mr. Gobber said pushing Alice toward the door.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without Hiccup. I'm staying with him." She protested.

"The hell you are." I scoffed looking her up and down.

Mr. Gobber pulled out a walkie talkie and called the security hired for this week. They were in there in seconds and dragged Alice out in under 30 seconds. I have never felt so full of joy when I saw her finally leave. I'M FREE! HALLELUJAH!

Mr. Gobber turned back to and sighed, "I thought you would be the last to break Hiccup, I'm sad to say I have to give you an F for this assignment."

"Uh no I don't I still get an A for this assignment." I said smirking.

"I don't think so, you took off the handcuffs before the 2 days were up-"

"No, no, no. You said we asked for the key before the two days were up then we would get an F on the assignment. So therefore I get an A on this project." I said outsmarting him.

He looked dumbfounded but then he smiled, "Somebody's finally beaten me at my game, congratulations you get an A." He said walking off with his clipboard.

I turned back to see Jack and Toothless already trying to get off the handcuffs but they had no such luck with getting them off. They didn't even make a dent.

"How did you take this thing off?" Jack asked out of breath.

I shrugged, "Another unexplained ability I guess." I plopping down on bench.

"C'mon take these things off." Toothless pleaded.

"Uh no." I said.

"Why not?!" Toothless asked.

"Remember that time when you stole my clothes while I was in the shower, yeah this is payback." I said.

"What about me? I never did anything to you." Jack said.

"I know, I just wanna see how red you can turn with Melissa talking all the time." I said relaxing on the bench enjoy the Alice free zone.

"You're on my list for this Haddock." Jack said.

"Bite me Frost."


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back, Happy (Late) New Year! Sorry about the late update, my life has been hectic with all the holidays and school starting back up. So I hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 10- Son of a B%#

Hiccup's P.O.V

(Saturday morning)

I was so bored this morning. I'm inside a boarding school full with people with superpowers and I'm bored. I guess this is what happens when you wake up at 5:00am on a Saturday morning.

At least Melissa and Vanessa are gone. This is what happened, Jack couldn't take it anymore with Melissa talking and rambling so he dragged her out of science class and to the gym where Mr. Gobber took off the cuffs, and let's just say I've never seen Jack so happy in his life. Really Toothless was the only one of us who actually could get through the two days, I gotta give him props for that one.

Anyway back to me, ugh what was I gonna do, everybody was asleep and I already took a shower and went to breakfast. I couldn't text Pitch anymore because my dad had finally got my phone bill and he was not happy with paying over 300 dollars for my bill.

"Hiccup are you awake?" I heard Jack ask.

"Yeah you're awake?" I asked.

"I am now." Jack said getting up and stretching. "How come you're up so early?"

I shrugged, "Just woke up."

Jack shrugged and walked over to my bed, "So what shall we do today?"

"Beats me, I was hoping you would come up with something today."

Jack looked over at Toothless sleeping and did an evil grin, "How about we cut his hair?"

I looked at Toothless sleeping and saw his hair was getting long, it was almost down to his shoulder. I gave Jack back an evil grin.

"Lets do it." I said.

"Do you wanna do the honors of waking him up?" Jack said gesturing to Toothless.

"It would be my pleasure." I smiled devilishly.

I ran over and did the usually routine and jumped on Toothless. And as usual Toothless pushed me off his bed groaned.

"What the hell Hiccup it's 5:23! What are you 3 years old?!" Toothless said rolling back up in his covers.

"At heart I am, now c'mon Toothless wake up." I said jumping on top of him.

"Noo! Now get out of my bed." He tried to push me out the bed put I pulled him down with me and he landed on top of me.

"You're already out of bed might as well get up." I said.

"No, I'm tired." He said trying to get up but I pulled him back down onto me.

"Pleease." I begged.

"That crap doesn't work on me so you might as well give up." Toothless said trying to get up again but Jack jumped and landed on top of him with a thump.

"Fine but you're not getting back into bed." Jack laying down on both of us.

"I'm fine with that, I'm comfortable." Suddenly Toothless wrapped his arms around my neck and he pushed himself up a little; burying his face into my neck. I would be lying if I said I didn't blush a little.

"Come on Toothless please." Jack begged.

"No."

"Look at me, PLEASE." Jack said doing puppy dog eyes that Toothless fell so easily for.

"Ugh, n-fine." Toothless said getting up.

I got up from the floor still a little red but it disappeared after a few seconds.

"C'mon Toothless it's time to get your haircut, just let me grab the scissors and shampoo bottle." Jack said pulling Toothless toward the door.

"Wait what?! Nobody's cutting my hair." Toothless pulled away.

"Bud look at hair it's almost down to your shoulders." I said as Jack got the shampoo and scissors.

"It's not that long." Toothless protested.

"Please it's long enough for you to put it in a ponytail." Jack said making his way back to the door. Toothless was about protest again but he just closed his mouth instead. "That's what thought." Jack skipped out the dorm with a towel.

"Just don't give me a stupid haircut." Toothless said as we exited the room.

I locked the door and started to walk to the bathroom. When we got to the bathroom it was empty I guess that's what we should expect when you wake up early on a Saturday.

"Jack so that you know Hiccup's cutting my hair." Toothless said getting the towel from Jack.

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I don't trust you with any sharp objects near my neck or face."

"But-"

"Jack do you even trust yourself with cutting my hair." Toothless asked crossing his arms.

Jack thought for a second and shook his head, "Fine." He said getting out the shampoo.

Toothless bended over into the sink as Jack started to spread the golden colored shampoo in his head. For about 20 minutes I stood there while Jack leathered his head and raised out the shampoo. When Jack was done he put the dry towel over Toothless's head So neither of us could see it.

"Hiccup you have the scissors ready?" Jack asked drying Toothless's head.

"Yep." I said twirling the scissors in my hand.

Jack finally stopped drying off his hair and snatched the towel off his head and that's when I saw the most hilarious/most terrifying thing ever. I torn between screaming and breaking down with laughter. I chose the second one.

"Why are both staring at me like that?" Toothless asked. And when we didn't respond he looked at the mirror and his jaw dropped.

"Now Toothless before you get mad-" Jack tried to calm him down, but I made it worse when I bursted into a fit of laughter.

"You turned my into a freaking BLONDE." Toothless sneered walking back to Jack with a death glare.

"I-I know but I can fix-" Jack said holding back a laugh but eventually failed.

"Hiccup please call my lawyer and see if he handles murder suspect cases." Toothless sneered again.

"Toothless wait, wait, wait, c'mon I can fixed this. Just don't kill Jack." I said holding back Toothless and pulling him back toward the sink.

"He turned me blonde." Toothless said picking at his head.

"On the bright side your hair really brings out your eyes."

"Shut up." He growled.

"What? it was a compliment."

"'Compliment', my ass." Toothless said bending back over into the sink.

"You have a wonderful ass." I chuckled looking at the dye bottle.

"Shut up." He chuckled. "Change my hair back."

"Alright, Alright. It says on the bottle if you want your original hair back Just leave it in there for 10 minutes." I said spreading the dye back into his head.

"This better work." He said.

"If it doesn't you get to kick me in balls as many times as you want." I joked.

(Time Skip: 20 minutes and a haircut later)

"I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself." I said admiring the haircut I gave Toothless.

"Damn Hiccup you did a GREAT job. He actually looks approachable now." Jack said playing with his hair.

"Let me see for fuck's sake." Toothless whined.

"Toothless language." Jack fake scolded.

Toothless rolled his eyes, "Like yours is any better." Toothless said walking over to the mirror. "Crap Hiccup, Jack's right it's not half bad. I never thought I could wear a bang." He said playing with his hair.

It was true, I gave him a bang that covered up his right eye and I cut his hair shorter so it stopped just around the neck area. And I gave him a few layers but you could barely see them.

"So now that we got that out the way, what should we do now?" I asked exiting the bathroom.

Jack shrugged, "I got nothing."

"How about we have a sparring match at the gym?" Toothless suggested as we made our way back to the dorm.

"And how do you expect us to get in the gym?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Gobber has the gym open on weekends now. He says It's open from 6:00am-1:00pm for the people who want extra credit." Toothless said as we entered the dorm room.

"When did he say this?" I asked.

"When you were texting whoever and when Jack was trying to zone out Melissa."

"Oh, that makes since. I'm in, I could use the extra credit after this week." Jack said going over to his dresser to change and grabbing his staff.

"I'm coming with but I'm not fighting." I said standing by the door.

Toothless shrugged, "Fine."

...

...

"Never thought I would see you here on a Saturday." Mr. Gobber said approaching us.

"Yeah well we were bored and frankly I need extra credit." Jack replied tying his shoe.

"Well I'm still glad you're here, I was starting to think nobody would show up." Mr. Gobber said walking away.

"I guess it's just me and you Jack." Toothless cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it. In the end we all know who's gonna win." Jack taunted as he walked over into the middle of the gym.

"Yeah, we all know I'm gonna win." Toothless smirked as he followed him.

Mr. Gobber walked back near me with a timer and a clipboard and shouted toward Toothless and Jack who was both in fighting stance.

"You two ready?" They both nodded. "Go!" Mr. Gobber yelled as he started the timer.

"So who do you think is going to win?" I asked as Jack and Toothless tackled each.

"Hard to say, Toothless is strong and has a lot more technique than Jack. But don't get me wrong Jack's fast and he always has a few tricks up his sleeve to take down his opponents, but it always seems to be the little things he does to take them down." Mr. Gobber said never taking his eyes off of the fight.

Just then Toothless had knocked Jack's staff from out of his hand and tripped him from behind and pinned him down to floor.

"Wait for it..." Mr. Gobber said.

Jack then kicked Toothless where it counts and Toothless fell over and rolled in pain that's when Jack flipped him over and pinned him. 1...2...3 Jack won the first match.

"Jack wins the first match. Good match Frost I'm impressed." Mr. Gobber yelled out.

Jack had got off Toothless who was still in pain and said, "Now who did you say was going to win again?"

"Screw you Frost. You kicked me in my nuts." He laid on floor in pain.

"Oh really? I didn't know you had any." Jack chuckled. But he was quickly cut off when Toothless swung around his leg across the floor and tripped Jack.

I chuckled as the two started to argue about how it was a foul or not. Just then some people entered gym and if you guessed a Scottish girl with wild red hair, a Australian boy with an boomerang, and a girl who is a mute you guessed right.

"Hi ya there Hiccup, didn't expect to ya here." Merida said walking toward me.

"Yeah well Jack and Toothless wanted to have a match as you can see." I gestured to the two them still arguing while Toothless still had Jack pinned down.

Aster chuckled, "Are you you sparring with them?"

"Nah."

"Why not?" Merida asked.

"First, I would destroy the both of them with my both hands tied my back. Second, I need a challenge." I said looking at Jack and Toothless who finally stopped arguing.

"Fine let us take you on in fight." Aster challenged.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"What you don't think we can handle it?" Merida said getting defensive.

"Well judging by last weekend when we played Assassin..." I trailed off.

"Oh it's so on." Sandy signed.

"But Sandy don't you need metal?" Merida asked.

"Hold on I gotta go get something." Sandy signed as she ran off.

Just as Sandy ran off Toothless and Jack were walking back towards us still bickering about the match.

"So who won the match?" Merida asked.

"I did." Jack said proudly.

Toothless pushed him, "By a technical foul."

"Excuse me, I don't think I saw that in rule book. Face it I won." Jack said smirking.

"Shut up." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Well Sandy's gonna be back in minute we should start getting ready." Aster said heading out toward the middle of the gym.

"Wait who's fighting?" Jack asked.

"Me, Aster, and Sandy against Hiccup." Merida told him as she followed Aster.

"No Punzie today?" Jack asked.

"No, she decided not to come. I think she's studying for some math test, but she'll probably show up later." Aster said.

"So are you guys really gonna fight Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah why?" Aster said.

Toothless chuckled, "Nothing, just good luck with that."

Just then Sandy walked back in the gym with a metal ball in her hand and a devious smile plastered across her face.

"What is that?" Merida said what we all thinking.

Sandy had put down the ball and signed, "This is a titanium ball that I had got from my uncle for my birthday. He owns a company that makes metal for the military and he was able to pull a few strings when he had this ball specially made for me." I translated it to Jack and Toothless as she signed.

"So you're gonna fight him...with a ball?" Jack said humorous.

Sandy raised an eyebrow but it was then replaced by a devious smirk that I have grown to fear. She turned toward the metal and made it levitate and then it dissolved into a million sand like pieces. And with one hand movement she wrapped the millions titanium pieces around Jack's leg and made him fly as far up as the gym ceiling could go.

"S-Sandy I get it! I get it! Put me down.!" Jack cried out making Sandy do a silent laugh.

She let him go and made him fall at an unbelievable speed. I knew she wasn't about to let him fall to his death but really Jack? You know how to fly. And as soon Jack was about his the floor she grabbed him by leg again just before he was about to land head first onto the floor. But then she dropped Jack on his head anyway.

"Ow!" Jack whined.

Toothless rolled his eyes, "You could've avoided that if you would've flew when she dropped you."

"Well not everyone thinks the same in a situation Toothless." Jack said.

"Psh whatever just remind me never to let you trust with my life when I'm falling to my death."

Jack was about to say something else but he was quickly cut off by Merida, "Okay Are we gonna this match started or what?"

"Lets start." I did a 'crazy Alice' smile at that.

We all ran into the middle of gym and took out fighting stance and waited for the teacher's signal.

"You guys read-wait you guys WANT to fight Hiccup?" Gobber said looking up from his clipboard.

Merida scoffed, "Just go al'ready." She said in a really thick Scottish accent that was hard to make out.

"Okay if you say so." He said getting out his timer. "Ready?" We all nodded. "Go!"

Out of nowhere Aster came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around and then there was a flash of light, and the next thing I knew I was falling. Aster was right next to me falling with his legs crossed and hands behind his head relaxing.

"You enjoying the fall?" Aster asked with a smirk.

I frowned but then smirked back and turned myself into the position he was in and took out my phone and started to play Subway Surfers.

"Actually I am." I gave him a devious smirk.

"Well I wouldn't enjoy it long if I were you." Suddenly Aster disappeared and then I saw Merida on a flat sheet of metal that Sandy controlling and she had a golden bow with her too. Where in the hell did she get that from? I'll have to ask her about that later.

I ripped out my wings and I started to fly as I fast as I could toward the ground, landing gracefully but Sandy had to mess it up when she threw her titanium metal sheet at me, crushing me against the gym wall.

I already knew this was gonna be a long game.

(Time Skip: 5 minutes later)

Huh guess it wasn't such a long game after all, I won...again. All I had to do is figure out their flaws in which Sandy had a bad habit of shooting and going full on attack before she completely looked at her surroundings and I easily made her take out Aster with her metal ball and knock him out.

Then I made Merida take out Sandy by having her accidentally shoot golden arrows at Sandy making her arms and legs pinned to the wall. And then I took out Merida by tiring her out and I pinned her down until she quit and tapped out.

"I want a rematch!" Aster whined as his rubbed his bruised leg.

"No thanks, I just wanted one match." I said cracking my back.

"I can't believe someone dodged one of my arrows." Merida said but it sounded more like she was talking to herself.

I shrugged, "You wanted that fight."

"Oh shut up." Merida said rubbing her bruised arm I chuckled in response.

Suddenly I saw Punzie burst through gym door excitedly and she ran over straight towards us.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Did you hear about that senior party going on in the girls hangout room?!" Punzie asked.

"Uhh no. And I'm not goin-" Aster was about to say.

"Oh come on it's going to be fun! Remember me and Sandy couldn't go to the last party." Punzie fake pouted.

"And you guys can go together just don't drag us with you." Merida said.

"C'mon pleeaase." Punzie didn't bring out the puppy dog eyes she bring out the Bambi eyes that no one could say no to.

"N-n-fine." Merida surrendered.

"What about you guys?" Punzie said pulling out the Bambi eyes.

"No, I fell for that crap with Jack already today and I'm not falling for it twice in one day." Toothless said making his final decision.

Punzie pouted, "Pleeeaaasee."

"Nooooooooo." Jack mimicked her voice.

"C'mon Hiccup..." Punzie begged.

"Can't I have dat-" Shit it slipped out. I'm in trouble now.

"You have a what?" Jack asked looking at me as if striking knives threw my head.

"Uhh...umm n-nothing." I lied horribly.

"No, no what were you about say? Huh?" Toothless said crossing his arms.

"Thanks a lot Punzie." I sarcastically said.

Punzie smiled sheepishly, "Uh Merida, Sandy, Aster let's go pick out our outfits for the party." She started shoving them out the gym door.

"Ooohh you in troooouuble." Aster mocked as he was getting shoved out the door but he immediately shut up when I shot a death glare at him.

"You have a what Hiccup? A date?" Toothless asked turning a little red.

Before I could give him an answer I dashed out the gym leaving them in my dust and I ran out to the dorm room. Luckily I was only one who had the keys to our room and when I got in the room I locked it and looked out peep hole to see if they were coming.

"Running from someone?" Jack's voice came from behind me making me jumped a foot in the air.

"Oh c'mon..." I whined. "How did you get in here?"

"The window." Toothless answered shortly.

"Now tell us about this mystery person." Jack said.

I groaned and crossed my arms.

"Haddock we can do the easy way or the hard way, chose wisely." Toothless flamed his hands.

"I think I like it the hard way." I ran and I was about to jump out the window but my feet were quickly frozen to the ground.

"Fine lets do it the hard way." Jack said with his hand turning into practically ice.

"Let me go." I tried to break my feet out the ice.

"Haddock lets not make this any harder than it needs to be." Oh no Toothless keeps using my last name, he's pissed.

"Piss off." I muttered crossing my arms, his jaw dropped and he threw a fireball at me and may I remind I didn't have on a shirt. "What hell Toothless?! That burned!"

"Just tell us already! Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Toothless said trying to keep calm, but he was breaking.

"You sound like my dad." I huffed.

Toothless was about to say something else but Jack stepped in. "You know Hiccup it's only a matter of time before the hypothermia starts to set in, and maybe remind you this is my magic so if I were you I would answer the question." He teased.

"You really think a little cold gonna make me speak?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No but I think missing your little date will." Jack smirked.

"You son of bitch." My eyes widen, "Get me out of here."

"Answer the question." Toothless said.

"Why? Why does this matter to you guys so much?"

"Why are you working so hard to keep it a secret?" Jack nearly shouted.

"Ugh! Why are you guys so difficult?"

"We can say the same for you." Toothless said turned a bright red.

"Screw you Night, now I know what Vanessa was talking about." I muttered earning me small strike of fire in my face.

"Screw me?! Screw you!" He shouted.

"Not even for your birthday." I stuck out my tongue.

"So mature." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup just fucking tell us! Is it really that important?!" Jack yelled.

"Why is this so important to guys?! I'll tell you when I tell you. You guys are acting like assholes right now." I yell back.

"You're the one acting like an ass! Like damn is it really that important?!" Jack shouted But this time I saw ice and was starting to form on the floor.

"Exactly like you said 'is it really that important?'" I quoted his words.

"Ughh!" Both Jack and Toothless groaned getting angrier by the minute.

This conversation isn't going anywhere but in a circle. So I basically stopped answering to them which only made them madder. That's when I realized I was going about this all wrong and if I was going to get out of here I was gonna have to kill them...with love of course.

"Argh! Are you even listening-" Jack was about say when I pulled him into an unexpected hug. "What the hell Hiccup?" Jack said trying to pull away but I only pulled him closer.

"Shut up you big baby." I mocked him. I didn't even have to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes.

After a minute of struggling he finally gave in and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jack don't tell me you're falling for that crap." Toothless said in disbelief. Jack didn't respond he just kept hugging me. Toothless groaned and went back to his bed giving up.

"Don't tell me you're jealous Toothless." I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Shut up." Toothless pouted.

"Jack unfreeze me so I can give the baby a hug." I mocked and Jack gladly unfreeze my feet to let me walk toward Toothless.

"Come here." I said bending over to give him a hug but he scooted away.

"No go away." I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the response but then I smiled again trying to hide the hurt.

I jumped behind Toothless on his bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Move Hiccup." He said struggling out my bear hug.

"Ooh is my big baby boo mad at me?" I mocked in a baby voice earning a chuckle from Jack.

"Get off me." Toothless said still struggling.

"Toothless just give up now, you already know he's going to win." Jack said amused at the scene.

"No!" Gotta admit Toothless was stubborn wonder where he gets that from...

"Oh I get it...you want a kiss, why didn't you just say so." I teased him and bended down and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Toothless suddenly stopped struggling from my hug and in seconds I saw him turn a bright red but it only stayed for a few seconds before his face turned back to normal. Well at least he wasn't struggling no more.

"I still think you're an asshole." Toothless muttered.

"Okay clearly this isn't going to work..." I said.

"Finally! Now can you please let me-" Toothless started to say.

"Jack get over here this is a two man job." I gestured Jack over with my other arm still wrapped around Toothless.

"Toothless just give in already." Jack said jumping in the bed and wrapping his arms around Toothless without hesitation.

"Just let me go...please." Toothless begged.

"Well when you put it like that...NO! I'm not letting you go until you forgive me." I said pulling him closer making him blush a light pink. Huh why does he blush every time I do that?

"Fine but you're going to waiting here for a long time."

I shrugged and started to rock both in my arms like a couple of babies that they were. You would think because it was silent it would be awkward but it was the exact opposite, it was kind of comfortable.

And after 20 minutes of constant and steady rocking I saw Jack already asleep and still hugging Toothless. And I saw Toothless's eyelids getting heavier by the second until I finally started to hear a light snore start to come from him as he melted into my arms.

I looked at the alarm clock and I said 11:46am. I had to meet Pitch at 8:30 tonight so I had a lot of time to spare. I tried to get up from Toothless's bed but then I started to wake up so I was basically stuck there until one of them moved. After 5 minutes of being there my eyelids started to get heavier and heavier until I drifted off to sleep.

(Time Skip: Around 8:00)

Wow this was the best sleep I've gotten in days I thought as I woke up to a warm pair of arms around me and pulling me closer which I'm guessing was Toothless.

I looked at the alarm clock that said 8:11. Shit I'm supposed to meet Pitch in 20 minutes. I quickly got up ignoring if I woke up Toothless or Jack. But then I felt something pull on the back belt and pull me back into bed.

"Don't go baby." Toothless said barely above a whisper. Even though he said it as clear as day I knew he was asleep so I played along.

"I'm be back in one minute I just have to go." I said taking his hand from off my belt.

"But I don't waant youu to goo." He slurred pulling me towards him.

"Don't worry you have Jack." I said trying to get out of bed.

"But I want yoou too." He whined. I felt my cheeks heat up at that response.

"Okay I PROMISE that I'll come in a minute Toothless."

"Fiiine but yoou haaave to come baack." He loosened his grip on me.

"Toothless I thought you said-" I was silenced when Toothless brought his lips up to mines and kissed me. I was completely taken back by this when he let me go.

"Now you can go." He released me and turned back on his side making him face Jack.

I got up slowly still trying to process what had happen but then I saw the time. Crap I was supposed to meet Pitch in 10 minutes. I ran over to my dresser and started to going through my clothes.

While I was picking out my outfit I couldn't stop thinking about Toothless kissing me. And I found myself tracing over my lips remembering what his lips felt like. It wasn't just a peck on the lips either it was a real kiss. He tasted spicy yet sweet and his lips, ohh his soft, tend-woah, woah, woah, I'm with Pitch I shouldn't be thinking about Toothless especially like this. Toothless is my best friend I know we kissed before but this one just seemed...different.

I shook the thought from my head and I rushed to get dress and walked out the door with 2 minutes to spare. But as I walked out I caught a glimpse of Toothless and Jack still sound asleep and I looked at how peaceful they were asleep. I then realized the time and rushed out and never looked back.

(Time Skip: Sunday morning)

Toothless's P.O.V

I tried turned around in my bed this morning but for some reason I couldn't. I felt something unnaturally warm and heavy on top of me and when I opened up my eyes to see Jack laying on top of me. My cheeks immediately heated up to a bright fire truck red.

How in the world did he get on top of me? When did he get on top of me? After pondering the questions for a few minutes I just let it go, it was way too early to trying to be thinking of answers to questions.

After a few minutes I started to try to shift him over to his side so I could get up but he wouldn't budge I guess I was going to wait until he got up or moved. How do I get myself into these situations? Like really?

I stopped my train of thought when I felt Jack start to move around on top of me. I can't believe I was just know noticing that he was shirtless. When did he take off his shirt?

I stiffened and my cheeks went red again when I felt Jack start to run his hands under my shirt and stay there. I started to panic a little when Jack pushed himself up little trying to find a new comfortable spot ON TOP OF ME. The reason I started to panic was because the way he moving on top of me it felt kinda...good.

I couldn't handle all the touching it was just so much so I kinda threw him off me making him hit his head on the bed and fall out the bed. And is it bad that I pretended that I was asleep and made him think he fell out the bed by himself?

"What the fuc-" Jack was about to say but then I heard him get up and shake me. So I acted like what I would act like any other morning.

"What the hell do you want?" I groaned with my face in my pillow.

"Where's Hiccup?" Jack asked confused.

I looked up and examined the room, "He's so dead."

"That son of bitch snuck out." Jack crossed his arms.

"We're going after him aren't we?" I asked sitting up.

"You bet your ass we are." Jack said throwing on shirt that was most likely mine.

"Ugh, fine. Where do we look first?" I asked getting up and shoving on my shoes.

"The cafeteria." Jack said getting the keys.

"Of course."

"To the cafeteria." He yelled walking out the room. How in the hell can he be yelling already? Oh that's right he has the energy of a freaking puppy.

"Jack aren't you gonna put on some shoes?" I asked looking at his feet.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

I rolled my eyes and didn't asked anymore questions as we walked down to the cafeteria. When we made it into the cafeteria I spotted Hiccup immediately. Then things went downhill when I saw a certain psycho stalker with black hair sitting across from him eating a muffin. Pitch.

"Ugh! You have got to be kidding me!" Jack groaned.

I sighed, "Lets just back out of here before-"

"Toothless, Jack!" Hiccup yelled waving us over to the table. While he was doing that I could see Pitch rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Jack think of something that will get us out of this quick." I whispered as I put on the fakest of smiles as we walked over.

"I don't have my staff with me, I can't do anything." He whispered back with a fake smile plastered on his face as will.

"Damn it Jack." I shouted whispered to him as we came closer to the table. "Just try to keep me from doing something stupid."

"You and me both buddy." He whispered back before we reached the table.

"Hey guys." Pitch said in the most fakest voice ever. I never knew how he could make just two words sound so fake. I swear a 100% plastic Barbie doll was more real than him. Argh! I wanted to choke him so badly and by the look of it Jack wanted to too.

"Hey Pitch." Jack said dryly with his smile completely wiped off his face as he sat down.

"Something wrong?" Pitch asked faking like he actually cared.

"Oh nothing just a psycho stalker running around threatening random people who like his crush. And Nobody knows who he is because he wears this ugly thing he calls a smile that makes people think he's normal and not crazy." Jack said eating a french fry off Hiccup's plate. Not even a second later I heard him wince in pain.

"Jack are you okay?" Hiccup asked concerned.

"Oh yeah I just hit my toe but it feels like it crushed by a size 11 combat boot." Just then I heard him wince again. I couldn't hold it back my angry back any longer and I 'accidentally' kicked Pitch in the place where he was once was able to reproduced. I heard him wince but it was low enough so that Hiccup couldn't hear it but loud enough for Jack to hear.

I saw a Jack bite down a laugh but a smile still made out it onto his face. He turned to me and mouthed 'thank you, the bastard deserved that.' I tried my best to control my facial expression after that but I ended up having a wide smile glued on my face.

"Pitch are you okay? You look well...red." Hiccup said.

"Yeah." He squeak only making my grin wider. But it slid right back when I he struck a death glare at me. "Hey Hiccup I think I'm gonna go, but I'll see you later."

"Are you sur-" Hiccup was cut off when Pitch pulled Hiccup toward and kissed him and Hiccup kissed him back too! Both me and Jack's fake and real smiles were wiped cleaned off.

My jaw dropped. That son of a BITCH. I was COMPLETELY CAUGHT OFF GUARD by this. I couldn't believe Pitch-the asshole who threatened me while I went to take a piss-was the one who was screwing around with Hiccup and probably dating him now.

I wiped the look of surprise off my face and and replaced it with an emotionless expression as Pitch pulled back from the kiss and smirked as he walked past us. And even though my face didn't show it inside I was raging and throwing a huge tantrum. I know it was childish and petty but how do you expect someone to react when their best friend and most likely crush is fucking around with a crazy ass psychopath going around threatening people.

"Uhh surprise." Hiccup said with jazz hands and fake enthusiasm.

Now this is where the real problems started.


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome back and sorry for the late chapter...again. But I have been busy try to create a cliffhanger for the end of this story so I could create a part 2 to Three Supers. I plan on at least doing 30 chapters and I know it's kind of early to be thinking of part 2 but I don't think I can leave this story alone. So let me know what you think in reviews and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11- My Heart Is Still F%cking Open

Hiccup's P.O.V

Gotta say Toothless and Jack didn't take it too well when they found out about me and Pitch. They ranted and lectured me for 6 hours straight and honestly I didn't pay attention to a word they said. And all that I would like to say is that now our friendship is in a fragile state right now. And gym class this week didn't make it anymore better, it did at first but then it had switched up so quick the next thing I knew curse words were flying out our mouths, Jack was trying to put my face on a BURNING STOVE, Toothless was covered in flour trying to pull Jack off me, and I was trying not to look like Freddy Krueger and trying to get Jack off my back.

How did all of this shit happen you may ask. Well all this crap started on Monday in gym, and let me say that me, Jack, and Toothless weren't on the best of terms of talking to each other this week but we still walked to every class with each other and sat by each other in class.

Well anyway back to gym class we all walked in and saw Mr. Gobber will a devious grin on his face. This can't be good.

"Welcome back, did everyone have a good weekend?" Mr. Gobber asked.

"Ha, that's a HUGE understatement." Jack responded heading off to the locker room.

"Wait you guys don't have to change into your gym uniform today..." Mr. Gobber said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this week we are working how strong friendship really is-" Mr. Gobber was saying.

"Ugh! Enough with relationships and friendships and teamwork already! What else do you want from us?! You already cuffed us to our exes for three days straight! Like what is the point of this?!" Astrid finally looks like I wasn't the only one with a bad weekend.

"Preach!" Half the class said.

Mr. Gobber looked unfazed by the whole situation and continued. "Oh well I'm the gym teacher so you'll do as told if you want to pass this class. And the reason you're doing all this is prepare you for the trip to the Amazon rainforest since all of you will be in a group. And it's not up to me to choose what you guys do in this unit of gym but if it were up to me I would be having you tear each other apart." Mr. Gobber continued as he pulled out a thick stack of cards. "Now today you will group up with your friends, I don't care how big the group is but I would suggest it would be a small one, and I want one you from the group to come up get a stack of cards from me and go sit down somewhere on the gym floor. On the cards will be questions that you will ask the people in your group and the only rule is that you can't skip a question. So any questions?" Mr. Gobber said taking a deep breath.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well the school board thinks it would be a good character building exercise and they said something about how teen barely know their friends and yada, yada, yada. You get my point. Any other questions?" He asked and we shook our heads."Good now pick your group members and come up and get your cards. Oh and some of these questions may be inappropriate so I suggest you group up with people you can trust with a secret."

I looked toward Jack and Toothless not saying a word and they nodded at me to go get the cards while some people were still trying figure out who were going to be their partners so I went and got our cards. That's when Toothless lead us to a part of the gym that deserted by this time everyone was in a group and was heading off to a different parts of the gym.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"Does it really matter?" Toothless said dryly.

"Okay I'll start..." I said awkwardly as I looked the first card, "Uh what do you do in your spare time when your not with your friends?" I asked looking at both of them.

I saw Jack grow a small smile, "I thought you would know this one Hiccup." I shrugged and shook my head. "I'm surprised you don't remember that three day snow day we had last year..."

"Oh yeah, you like making snow days on days when we have to take huge tests for math, history, and the SATs...oh and you like building forts made of snow." He smiled at the answer but then turned away.

"Uh Toothless?" I asked.

He smirked to himself, "Illegal car racing and making bombs."

"Making bombs?" I asked at the same time as Jack said:

"Illegal car racing?"

"Wait aren't you only 15? You're not even allowed to drive." I said.

"Yep. That's what makes it fun, sure I caught a few times for speeding in front of cops but it-"

"Wait exactly how many times did you get a caught?" I asked.

"Hmmph." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Jack asked again.

"9 or 12 times."

"Toothless!" I nearly yelled.

"What?! I was young, besides I cut down on the racing and the bomb making."

"Thanks for reminding me, so you make bombs?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I used to but I don't know why but I just stopped. But now I just draw most of the time." Toothless answered rubbing the back of his neck. Jack shrugged in response.

"Hiccup it's your turn." Toothless turned to me.

"Oh please I can answer this one for him." Jack stated.

"Oh really? You can?" I asked and he shook his head yes. "Fine then shot."

"You like to draw, build things, and fix motorcycles. Am I not right?" Jack said.

"Show off." I mumbled as I picked up the next card. "Where are you from? And what kind of foreign genes do you have?"

"I'm from Minnesota and I am part Swedish." Jack answered and looked over to Toothless, "Your turn."

"I'm from Denver, Colorado but I was born in Italy and I'm half Italian and half Greek."

"Wait you're from Italy? How come you don't have an accent?" Jack asked.

"For one, I was only 3 years old when I moved to Colorado and second you can only notice my accent when I'm nervous or pissed but even then you can barely hear it." He explained.

"Do you know any Italian?" I asked.

"Yeah actually."

"You have to teach us." Jack said.

"Only if you're up for it."

"Hell yeah." Jack said. "Hiccup Your turn."

"Oh uh I'm from a small island called Berk and I believe I am part Russian and I am part Scottish somewhere in between, and I know I have something else but I just can't remember." I said as I picked out another card and almost bursting into laughter as I looked at the card. "Wow he wasn't lying when he said some of these cards are inappropriate."

"What does it say?" Toothless asked.

"W-who was your first?" I asked forcing back a laugh.

"First teacher? First girlfriend? First doctor?" Jack asked and I shook no to all of them his cheeks immediately turned red but Toothless on the other hand well he seem hurt and mad but he quickly changed back to normal.

"So Hiccup who was your first?" Jack asked wiggling eyebrows.

"Uh um hmmphff."

"I couldn't hear that." He sang.

"I don't know." I said.

They looked at me wide eyed, "How do you not know?" Toothless asked.

"Because I was wasted at a party and sad and lonely and well the next thing I knew I was waking up in somebody else's bed naked."

"That's sad, you lost your virginity to a one night stand." Jack shook his head.

"Then who was whore you lost your virginity to?" I joked.

"YOU was the 'whore' I lost it to." His cheeks brighten as Toothless bursted into a fit of laughs.

"I-I-I was?" I stuttered with my cheeks flaming red. He nodded not wanting to answer.

"Toothless your turn." Jack said quickly.

His smile immediately dropped, "Skip."

"You can't skip a question." Jack said.

"I can and I will, next question." He sneered.

"Okaaay, someone clearly has someone past issues." I said picking out the next card. "What is the most outrageous thing you have ever done?" I said looking at them.

Toothless sighed, "I-When I was 10 I blew up a cop car."

"Why in the hell would you do that?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I don't know I was young and pissed off so I blew up the first thing I saw." Toothless responded.

I sighed, "What about you Jack?"

"Date Melissa." He shuddered.

"I have to agree on that one." Toothless muttered. "You Hiccup?"

"I kinda almost once starved my island to death during the winter." I said with a sheepish smile.

"You almost starved whole island to death?!" Toothless asked.

"It was an accident I didn't mean to set food storage on fire." I said.

"How did you manage to set all the food on fire?"

"Well I was 12 and you know the saying don't play with fire, well yeah they're serious about that." I said.

Toothless shook his head, "Dumbass."

"Hey! I was 12." I shouted.

Just then the bell for lunch rang and we all was dismissed from the gym and as we all walked out we gave Mr. Gobber our cards. And as we walked to lunch Toothless started to teach some simple words in Italian.

"How do you say fuck you in Italian?" Jack asked stupidly as we sat down at our table.

"Vaffanculo." Toothless smirked.

I shook my head, "So that's why you wanted to Italian, to cuss out other people in a foreign language."

"Of course! Would there be any other reason?" He smiled as he ate his apple.

Just then Merida, Sandy, Aster, and Punzie walked by our table.

"Hey guys! Mind if we sit here?" Punzie asked.

"Hell yeah, welcomed to sit here anytime." Jack invited.

Suddenly I saw a dark figure move fast from the corner of my eye and I then felt a light peck on my check and before I knew it Pitch was sitting right in front me. I let out a wide smile at him ignoring Jack and Toothless's glares.

"Soo..." Merida began, "What are we talking about?"

"Jack using foreign to only curse people out." Toothless answered.

"For your information I also use it to flirt. It just so happens most people seduced get by people who speak foreign languages like Spanish, French, Italian, and other languages where you can roll your 'r'."

"Everyone lets give Jack a round of applause for how much of a dumbass he is right now." Toothless clapped.

"You say that now, but I can prove this theory." Jack said.

"Heather is coming over here right now prove it." Toothless challenged.

Jack looked over his shoulder and his eyes widen, "The no way in hell I'm flirting with...that."

"Oh come on Jack she isn't that ba-" I didn't even finished that sentence.

I looked over my shoulder to see Heather swinging her hips dangerously side to side at an unnatural speed and I something on top of her head. Ooh that was her hair, I almost confused her hair for a raccoon. Damn I felt bad for Jack.

"Heyy Jack." Heather TRIED to flirt but failed...horribly.

"What happened to hair?" Jack said not even bothering to say hi back.

"Oh that..." She plopped down right in between me and Jack, almost making me fall off bench, "Well me and Astrid got into a little disagreement in the hallway but it's all okay now. My hair doesn't look bad does it?"

"Everyone care to tell her what I'm thinking?" Jack asked.

"Your hair's a mess." Aster said staring at her hair.

"It's tragic." Merida said right behind him.

"Medusa's daughter?" Pitch murmured.

"The Great Depression wrapped up in hair." I said for Sandy.

"A problem only Jesus can take care of." Punzie surprisingly added making us all chuckle.

"When you said you and Astrid had got into a disagreement in the hallway I think you meant Astrid had kicked your ass in the hallway." Toothless added on.

Heather did a girly scoffed, "I just got a Brazilian blowout for your information."

I stared at her hair, "Bitch that's a Brazilian lie." I immediately covered up my mouth with my hand. Oh man I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Everyone at the table was in an uproar of laughter at my outburst. While Heather on the other practically had steam coming from out her ears.

"Excuse me?" Heather sneered.

"I-I'm sorry. It slipped out." I stuttered.

"You better be, asshole." She growled getting up and walking away with her hips swinging dangerously side to side again.

"Just be careful and try not to dislocate your hip, slut." Where is all this crap coming from?

The whole table double over in laughter while Heather shot me a death glare but she didn't say anything else. Jeez, talk about if looks could kill...or hair.

"O-oh man, Hiccup that was hilarious." Jack said in between laughs.

"I-I didn't mean it, it just-just-"

"Looks like someone sleeping upside down tonight." Toothless caught his breath.

As soon as he said that the bell rang for the next class. And we all got up from the table and rushed to our next class.

(Time Skip: Tuesday-gym class)

Last night wasn't such a good night for considering I only got 6 hours of sleep since I had to study for a science test. And right now I was asleep on Toothless's back while he gave me a piggyback ride to gym.

He started to wake me up and set me down as we walked into gym. And when we did, we saw that counter tops, a stove, a refrigerator, and food ingredients place in the middle of the gym.

"Hello everyone, good news this is the last day we have to work on relationships and friendships and all that crap." Mr. Gobber greet with good news that made us all cheer. "But since it's the last day I decided let's make it count.." There it was. We all groaned. "We'll all get into the groups we were in yesterday and each of you will put your friendships to the test play a game I called My Heart Is Still Open. Now the point of the game is to work in harmony with friends while trying to cook a 2 layer cake."

"Huh that seems simple enough for a second there you had me worried-" Jack was saying.

"But..." We all groan loudly. "While you are cooking I will choose two of you to insult each other while one of you try to keep things at a calm enough for you to finish the cake. And during the game the two who are insulting each have to say after being insulted 'my heart is still open.' Now what that mean is that you accept about what they had to say and forgive them and blah, blah, blah. But if you want to quit all you have to do is say so, also there is a prize in it for you and if you start going hard on the insults or you will get the prize if you complete the cake. Okay everyone got it?" Mr. Gobber asked.

"Can we cuss?" Tuffnut asked.

Mr. Gobber sighed, "This is the only time I will allow-"

"Woah! This awesome!" Tuffnut interrupted shouting.

Mr. Gobber sighed again, "Okay now that I got out of the way, Astrid your group is up first you and Heather will be insulting each other while Ruffnut plays peacemaker. Go!" He shouted. "Now the rest of you I need you go sit down and watch the mental break down of emotional teenagers." He grinned.

Me, Toothless, and Jack took our seats on some benches facing the make believe kitchen in the middle of the gym while Astrid, Heather, and Ruffnut got ready.

"Alright girls remember about what I said. And by the way don't hold back on the insults because I will know. Now...go!" Mr. Gobber yelled.

Astrid puffed, "I think you're a real slut."

"Wow didn't think Astrid would really do it." I heard Mr. Gobber mutter.

"My heart is still open. Well I think you're a real bitch." Heather said pouring flour and sugar into a bowl.

"My heart is still open. Well I rather be a bitch than a slut, hoe." Astrid spat as Ruffnut was looking between ready for fight to break out. I don't think she was gonna stop the arguing.

"My heart is still open. At least I can get a man, unlike your lonely ass." Heather spat back while mixing the cake batter.

"My heart is still open. Heather you know what I'm curious about how many dicks you sucked today just to get a boy to kiss you. What was it 1? 3? 47?" Astrid sneered.

"My heart is still open. You know what now I'm kinda glad I fucked your last boyfriend." Heather said with a smug evil smile on her face as some boys in the class said 'Ohhhh.'

"My heart..." Astrid growled as she broke one of the metal spoons in half, "...is still open bitch. Ugh, I'm so happy I kicked your ass yesterday in the hallway-"

"Excuse me? I believe I was the kicking your ass. Heather said 'correcting' her.

I laughed, "Wow Heather you're funny."

She smiled, "Thanks Hiccup-"

"That wasn't a compliment." I said.

"Excuse me?" Her smile quickly turning into a glare.

"I'm just saying...Astrid..." Astrid looked at me with her full attention, "You beat her ass. I mean DAMN jacked her hair up baaaad. I have never in my life seen a girl's hair so fucked up." I said as Astrid and the class bursted into laughter.

"MY HAIR WAS FINE!" Heather yelled.

"No correction, YOUR HAIR looked like devastation." I said as her jaw dropped wide open. "Honey close your mouth you'll catch dick." The entire classroom was in tears with laughter.

"Astrid I don't know why you're laughing. You know why Dagur left you? Because we were sleeping together! I can't believe he didn't leave you sooner, I mean I did ride that-" She was sudden cut off by a fist punching her square in her nose making her fall on the floor dazed. She was about to get off the floor when Astrid pulled her up by her shirt about to punch her again.

"Astrid." Mr. Gobber warned her.

She groaned and threw Heather back onto the floor and in the process she might've pour the rest of the cake batter onto her.

"You bitched!" Heather screeched.

"Astrid that's enough. Now Astrid, Ruffnut come back and sit down, Heather...go hit the showers." Mr. Gobber ordered as Heather squeaked off to the girl's locker room angrily. "Hiccup, Jack, and Toothless! You're up, Hiccup and Jack will be insulting each other and Toothless you'll be the peacemaker." Man this wasn't going to be fun I thought as we walked to the make believe kitchen.

"You guys know the rules, now go!"

"I think you're an ass because you're an know-it-all." Jack said quickly trying to pour the flour and sugar into bowl but I snatched it away from him before he could.

"First of all, my open heart is still open and second of all, there's no way in hell you're cooking."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Oh so you don't remember when you gave me food poisoning from the homemade pizza you made." I said crossing my arms.

"Well uh..umm-"

"Or the time you when you was supposedly boiling an egg but ended up burning the egg." I said.

"How do mess up on boiling eggs?" Toothless asked and Jack shrugged in response.

"Or how about the time you BURNT CEREAL!"

"Okay, how the fuck do burn cereal?" Toothless asked breaking eggs and putting it into the bowl.

"We don't even know, scientists are still trying to figure it out." I said helping Toothless.

"Hey! The three of ya get back on subject!" Mr. Gobber yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Jack I think your freaking ego is the size Jupiter making you a self centered asshole."

"My heart is still open. I think you're fucking liar...wait I don't think you're a liar, you ARE a liar."

"My heart is still open. Well I think you're a white haired freak who always needs attention." I said. Damn why did I say that?

"My heart is still open. I always thought you were a little bit of a bitch in some situations." He said.

"My heart is still open. But isn't weird that I'm the who's the bitch yet I could still kick your ass." I spat.

"My heart is still open. Oh look at that, your ego got bigger and your brain got smaller, what a lovely fucking surprise."

"My heart is still opened. And Jack when are gonna grow the hell up. I just really get sick of childish games." I growled.

"My heart is still open. Oh really I'm the one who's childish, when you wouldn't even tell us about-"

"Jack!" Toothless warned him as he shook his head.

"-You didn't even bother to tell to us about Pitch." Jack finished.

"My heart is still open. And Jack why do you even keep bringing that up? What are you jealous?" I said.

Jack scoffed, "As if, and you know what I'm so glad I broke up with you last year." As soon as those words escaped his mouth I saw he regretted right at that moment.

Toothless backed up from the both of us, "Mr. Gobber..." He whispered, "Call the nurse, now. Shit is about to go down." Mr. Gobber looked him wide eyed.

"My heart is still fucking open." I sneered. "And just so you know you NEVER satisfied me with that tiny ass dic-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence because I was cut off by a pot of water being thrown into my face.

"Dammmn." Toothless chuckled.

"My heart...is fucking closed." Jack growled.

"You such of bitch." I said throwing a cup of flour in his face but he dodged it making the flour hit Toothless straight in the face.

Jack ended up grabbing a couple of eggs but before he could throw them I tackled him down to the ground with full force and I put him in head lock. But Toothless stepped in, taking Jack out my head lock and standing him up. And then out of nowhere Jack shoved Toothless back a few feet and jumped on me and made fall onto the burning stove and the worst part is that Jack was actually trying to push my face onto the stove, but Toothless quickly ran over to us trying to pry Jack off me.

But Jack was strong and ended up pressing my face against the stove anyway and I gladly torn him off my back and threw him across the gym; accidentally hitting Toothless eye in the process. I was gonna say sorry when a certain white haired boy came flying back across the gym and tackled me to wall with a sickening crack.

Jack didn't pin me for long because suddenly I heard Mr. Gobber's voice.

"If you two go any farther you'll be facing the principle and 3 weeks of detention." Mr. Gobber yelled.

Jack grunted and let me go and stomped away making ice spikes trail behind him.

"Okay Toothless, Hiccup hit the showers." Mr. Gobber said.

I groaned and rolled my eyes and stomped angrily to the showers with Toothless not far behind with his black eye already forming.

"Sorry about the eye...and the flour." I murmured as we entered the locker room.

"It's okay, but you could've at least warned me." He said as we walked to our lockers.

"Let me take a look at it." I said trying to look at his swollen eye.

"I'm fine Hiccup, it's just a black eye. I've had worse." He waved me away but I quickly took him and sat him on a bench.

"Stop being see so difficult and let me see." I said sitting down and putting my legs on either sides of the bench so I could sit closer.

He rolled his eyes and leaned his face in toward me as I started to try to look in his eye.

"Move closer, I can't see." I said.

He hesitantly scooted closer to me as I stretched toward to see his eye that was now red. As I was looking into his eye I noticed that his eyes had thin lines of dark blue streaks that you couldn't barely see unless you were really in his face and sure enough I was.

"Uh...um...is my eye okay?" Toothless stuttered while he blushed a light red.

"Oh yeah you just might wanna put some ice on it." I said blushing as much as he was. Why am I blushing? "Okay I-I'm gonna go to shower." He said getting up quickly and tripping over the bench on his way to locker. What was up to him? I shrugged it off and headed off to the showers.

(Time Skip: Lunch)

Guess what was the prize for being one of the winners of the competition? Just guest. Well if you guessed a trip back home for one week you guessed right. And guess how I'm feeling about it? Pissed off!

Ugh! I couldn't go home if I wanted to since my dad is in the Africa helping out with some drought.

Jack didn't looked so pleased with the idea either, believe it or not he was actually pissed too I just don't know what's wrong. But Toothless on seemed pretty happy about the trip taking place next week.

"You guys excited about the trip?" Toothless asked as we sat our table. Both me and Jack grunted in response. "I'll take that as no."

Just then Pitch came and sat right next to me and he was about to kiss me until he saw my face.

"What the hell happened to you?" He said turning my face toward him forcefully trying to look at the rest of my face.

"During gym class someone decided to throw water in face and then push my face into burning stove." I directed it to Jack.

"What the hell? What did he ever do to you?" Pitch said to Jack turning a bit red.

Jack raised his eyebrow and turned his face revealing a huge purple bruise running from his cheek to his the side of his eye.

"Jesus!" Toothless said and Jack sent a glare in response.

"Okaay, um I gotta go to the bathroom." Pitch said getting up.

"So..." Toothless said changing the subject, "You guys aren't going home next week?"

"Hell no." Jack murmured.

"My dad's not home and he doesn't trust me to stay in house alone, soo no." I said.

"You guys could come over to my house and meet my aunt and cousin, that is if you want to." He invited.

"Toothless I couldn't invade someone's-" I tried to say.

"Oh please, my aunt Megan won't mind. She'll actually be kind of angry if you guys didn't come."

"But Toothless-"

"C'mon it'll only be for one week and assure you my aunt won't be mad." Toothless begged. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Ugh, fine." Jack said.

Toothless turned to me with wide eyed with a smile like a child hoping to an Playstation 4 for Christmas.

"I guess we're all going to Denver." I said.

"Yayy." Jack said dryly.

Oh Thor give me strength not to choke him...today.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome baack! This week my internet decided Hey let's piss off Raven and crash her internet and cable so she won't be able crap with her weekend. So now my internet won't be up until two weeks from now so the next time I update it will be somewhere in early February so be expecting two chapters the next time I update. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 12- Aunt Megan

Hiccup's P.O.V

Right now I was getting off a four hour flight with Toothless and Jack. And to be honest we could've flown here ourselves and been in Denver in two hours maybe even less. But that's the thing about people with powers we hide because most people aren't fond of 'our kind.' I mean really most supers risk their lives everyday to keep them safe and my dad is one of those people.

Anyway let me get back to the original subject, where was I ah yes, me, Jack, and Toothless had just got off the plane and we were in cab right now on our way to Toothless's aunt's house. Oh and in case you're wondering me and Jack are still mad at each other and we're not the best on talking terms either even if Punzie did heal our faces so we wouldn't look like crap. We've literally only said 6 words to each other in the last week and I think Toothless was starting to get tired of our crap.

"Are you two still mad at each other?" Toothless asked and Jack grunted in response.

"Well that depends, is hell a endless pit fire?" I asked sarcastically.

"You guys need to make up before we get my aunt's house because I'm telling you guys right now I'm not having your bullshit this week." Toothless surprisingly sneered to the both of us but I just scoffed.

"I'll make up with him when hell freezes over." Jack muttered.

Suddenly Toothless grabbed the back of my of neck along with Jack and he pulled both of our heads down behind the seat so the cab driver wouldn't see us.

"Let me make myself clear when I say this, you two WILL NOT argued, cuss, or fight as long as we are at my Aunt's house. This is not an option this is an order and if I so much as see you looking at each other funny..." He growled, "Your ass is mine and I DARE you to try me." He sneered before letting us go. Wow, I forgot how much Toothless scares the living shit out me. "Make up now!" He raised his voice to a level where even the cab driver was scared.

"Uh...um...man, I forgive you- I'm sorry I don't even remember why we were even fighting..." I rambled.

"Oh yeah, I don't even remember..." Jack rambled on nervously too. "I'm sorry- and I forgive too, bro hug?"

"Bro hug." I said taking Jack in for hug for a few seconds.

"Just in time too, we're here." Toothless said as the cab came to a stop in front of blue and white house.

"Uh Toothless does you Aunt know we're coming?" Jack asked.

"Nope it's a surprise to her." Toothless said nonchalantly.

"What?! You didn't tell her we were coming?!" I said as Toothless got the bags out the trunk.

"Don't worry we have like 9 extra guest rooms and more food than we can eat even for you Hiccup." Toothless said as I helped him with bags.

"Wait food? Italian Aunt + making food + me eating = no apocalypse. Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Lets hurry up." I said a little more excited making Jack and Toothless roll their eyes.

Toothless lead us both to the doorstep of and rang the doorbell. I soon heard someone (most likely Toothless's aunt) walk up to the door yelling something in Italian to someone else. When she finally open the door I saw a woman who was likely in early twenties and she had light tan skin and raven dark hair kind of like Toothless's hair. She was about 5'7 with dark blue eyes and she was wear dark skinny jeans with a dark blue top.

"Toothless!" She shouted with a thick accent as threw herself into his arms. "What are doing here? Did you get expelled...again?"

Toothless chuckled, "No the school let some of the students go home for the week and I hope you don't mind but I brought some friends with me." She looked over his shoulder to see me and Jack standing right behind him.

"Oh my goodness, you made friends! Of course they're welcome to stay here!" She said walking toward me and Jack and kissing us both on each cheek.

"Aunt Megan!" Toothless said fully embarrassed.

"Oh stop it, they're family now that they're staying with us. Now come in, I just made brownies." She said pulling both me and Jack inside the house.

"I like your Aunt already." I chuckled to Toothless.

As I walked into the house I notice the inside was freaking huge I mean it looked like a regular house on the outside but in the inside a mansion.

"Whoa." Jack took the words right out my mouth.

"You can leave your bags by the staircase, you can take them up to your room later." She said letting go of us. "Oh pardon me, I don't believe I caught your names."

"I'm Jack Frost." Jack said setting down his bags.

"Oh and I'm Hiccup Ms..." I trailed off.

"Oh stop it, we're family, call me Megan." She said pinching my cheeks.

"Zia Megan si prega di smettere mi stai imbarazzante." Toothless said in Italian. (A/N: He said Aunt Megan stop it, you're embarrassing me.)

She scoffed and let go of me.

"So where's Pippa?" Toothless asked with a little excitement in his voice.

"Oh my goodness I almost forgot...PIPPA! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Megan screamed up the stairs.

I suddenly heard someone running upstairs and some dashing downstairs. Then I saw a 8 year old girl with blonde short hair and dark blue eyes, she probably inherited from Megan.

"Mom I promise I didn't blow up anyth-Toothless!" She shouted jumping down the rest of the staircase and into his arms.

"Hey kiddo." Toothless said swinging her around. "How've you been?" He asked putting her down.

"Uhh-" She stumbled.

"Bad. You know she blew a cop car." Megan cut in.

"You blew up a cop car?!" Toothless said more excited than mad as he raised up his hand to give her a high-five, but he quickly put it down when he saw Megan glaring at him. "What number was?" He said in a quick whisper.

"Car 206." She said in victory.

Toothless gasped, "You blew up Beavis's car?! I couldn't even do that! How did you do it-" Toothless stopped when he saw Megan striking another glare. "We'll finish this later."

"Oh who is this?" She asked looking behind him.

"These are friends, Hiccup and Jack." He gestured.

"Hey." I said raising up my hand for her to shake and she happily took.

"Do guys have any powers?" Pippa asked.

"PIPPA!" Megan said.

"Sorry!" She apologized quickly.

Jack chuckled, "No it's okay and by the way we do have powers." Jack said walking over to a nearby table and tapping his finger on the edge; covering the whole table in a light frost.

"Whoa cool!" She said as she ran to the table covered in frost.

"I'm sorry about her, we don't get to meet many people with powers." Megan explained.

"It totally fine. She actually reminds me of when I was little." I said.

Megan smiled, "So do you both have powers?"

"Yeah, but I can't really show you here I don't wanna knock over anything." I said looking around the living were there were about 15 priceless vases laying around.

"That's okay you can show us later, but I believe I promised you guys brownies." I saw Toothless's eyes widen at that comment. "But you don't get any brownies." Megan said walking into the kitchen.

"What? Why?!" Toothless whined.

"Because it took you a lot to get through the 'fluffy stage'." Pippa responded skipping into the kitchen.

"Oh the 'fluffy stage' I remember it like it was just yesterday." Megan said pulling out a tray of freshly cooked brownies.

"What the fluffy stage?" I asked.

Pippa face lit up at that question, "It was between the time of 7th and 8th when Toothless was really chu-?" Toothless quickly covered up Pippa's mouth before she could say anything else.

"Pippa don't you da-"

She swatted his hand away and continued, "It was a time when Toothless use be the chubby kid with braces and acne." Pippa finished.

"What?! The Toothless Night used to be a nerd?!" Jack said more excited than ever.

"Shut up Jack." Toothless said sitting down.

"Please tell me you have pictures." I pleaded excitedly.

"Actually I do, they're in the back." Megan said walking out the kitchen.

"Aunt Megan no! It's bad enough they already know." Toothless said getting up from his seat.

"I'm getting the photo album." She said as she started to run through the kitchen and into the living room but Toothless came out of nowhere and tackled her onto the couch.

"Pippa get the album!" Megan shouted trying to get out Toothless's death grip.

Pippa dashed out of kitchen and into the living and into a closet where she brought out a huge photo album and ran back to the table and plopped it down right in front of me and Jack. Pippa quickly scrambled through the album frantic to find the right page.

"Here it is!" She shouted pointing at a picture to a rather large child, oh my goodness it Toothless!

Me and Jack gasped and smiled at the photo. It was Toothless in 7th grade! He was SO chubby! He was smiling in the picture making him show his silver braces and his was hair was cut in a terribly haircut but it was slicked back with gel so we could see his face. And let me tell his face wasn't any better, I know it's mean but it's true. He had acne EVERYWHERE but it was this one specific zit right on his face that was huge and that made it all worse. But The best part about it was that he had a freaking unibrow. The only thing that could've made this better is if he had glasses.

"OH MY GOD!" Jack shouted laughing.

"I-I can't it take." I laughed breathless staring at the picture. "I'm so blackmailing you with this."

Toothless quickly got up from the couch and dashed over to the table and snatched the album book back and he sprinted back across the room up to the staircase.

"Where is he going?" I asked calming down.

"He's gonna try to hide it from us but he already knows I'm gonna end up finding it later." Pippa said taking a brownie and eating it.

Megan chuckled walking back into kitchen, "Here, I'll be making dinner in a few hours so I hope you'll be hungry." She said giving us a plate of brownies.

"Well I hope you can cook dinner for someone who eat 4,000 calories a day." Jack said looking at me.

"You do?" She asked and I nodded nervously, "It's about time Toothless has brought someone home who can eat. Do you know how long I've been holding back dinner? I can finally cook like I do for Thanksgiving." She said excitedly.

"So I'm guessing that you like to cook." I said.

"I LOVE to cook." She said. "Oh and Toothless show Jack and Hiccup to their rooms so they can get settled.

"Okay." Me and Jack jumped when we heard Toothless's voice.

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked.

Toothless shrugged, "C'mon and let me show you your rooms." He said walking out the kitchen and leading us to the staircase.

We all picked up our bags and we walked up the staircase to reveal a hallway with about 15 freaking doors and one of the doors was open a little and I was guessing it was Toothless's room guessing from the amount of black covering the room.

"This whole left side of the hallway are guest's rooms but those two at the end are bathrooms and this one is my room. And pick whatever room you want." Toothless throwing his bags into his room carelessly.

I took the closest room that was near me which happened to be right next to Toothless's and Jack took the room right next to mine and it was most likely because he was tired from the flight. Poor guy sat next to screeching baby the whole flight here and had to sit next to a man who wasn't exactly the smallest person to seat in an airplane seat.

"Toothless!" Megan screamed from downstairs.

"Yeah?" Toothless yelled back.

"Me and Pippa are going to the store, we'll be back in an hour. Do you guys anything want while we're out?"

"No." We shouted back to her.

"Okay." She shouted before I heard her leave the house.

As soon as heard her leave I collapsed onto the bed and I'm pretty sure I heard Jack do the exact same thing.

"Aww don't tell me you're tired already." Toothless yelled mocking us.

"Toothless don't fuck with me I'm tired as hell." Jack groaned.

Toothless laughed, "What about you Hiccup?" I simply gave him a finger that said 'Fuck off'. "Oh that's pleasant. Well I guess I should probably blast the t.v. on since nobody wants to get up." Toothless teased.

"Hiccup?!" Jack yelled.

"Huh?" I yelled back.

"Do I have permission?" Jack said.

"Hell yeah and make sure he's straight." I yelled.

"Wait, permission for what?" Toothless asked.

"This."

Jack pushed Toothless into my room and onto the bed and jumped on top of him and grabbed Toothless by his collar.

"Listen up Night..." Wow he must be tired if he's going by last names now, "...you think you're not getting laid now, I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL. I will search every inch of this house and I will find that picture of you in 7th grade, and when I do I will fucking blow it up up into a king size fucking copy and super glue the shit onto the gym walls. Not only that I will put up on Twitter, Facebook, all that shit and I'll make sure the whole world knows. This isn't threat...this a PROMISE." Jack said in an unusually calm and creepy voice but somehow still threatening. I gotta admit I was scared of him for a minute but the look on Toothless's face was sweet victory. He looked absolutely petrified.

Jack slowly got off Toothless after a second and plopped down right next to me.

"Hand me damn pillow, it's too much of damn walk to back." Jack cursed. Wow looks like he curses a lot when he's tired too.

So I immediately handed him my pillow and he snatched it from me mumbling curse words.

"Shit hell...waking me the fuck up...tear your damn head off." Jack muttered getting under the covers. And in one minute flat he was asleep.

But then I saw look back at Toothless who a spark in eyes. Uh oh.

"Toothless what are you thinking?" I asked cautiously.

"Does he really think he blackmail me and get away with it?" Toothless said with his hands turning fire burn red.

"Toothless." I warned him sitting up a little now.

"What?" He asked with his hands turning back to normal.

"C'mon, he had long flight. He was getting squashed to the death and he had to set next to 9 month old screeching baby."

"And I had to sit next to a girl who wouldn't stop reading her text messages out loud while 5 year old kicked the back of my seat and a 3 year old kept whining about how he couldn't tie his fucking shoelaces. So we're even." Toothless said with his hands turning back fire burn red.

"Toothless c'mon he's tired." I pleaded with him.

"Nah I'm still gonna do it." He mocked with his hands now holding fire in them.

"Toothless don't." I said but it was too late he already hit Jack with the ball fire.

Jack shot his eyes wide open with the same spark Toothless had in his eyes but in this spark I saw revenge. Jack shot up from the bed hoping to find Toothless in his grasp but failed because Toothless quickly jumped out of bed and dashed outside into the hallway and Jack followed behind at a quick rapid pace while I sagged behind keeping a more slow and steady like pace, I mean after all I was still tired.

"Toothless! I'm gonna kill you!" Jack shouted as he raised his hand up making his staff fly out of nowhere and into his hand. Huh didn't know he could do that.

"Bring it Frosty." Toothless teased as fire started to run up to his mid arm.

I sighed as I saw them start to fight and after 10 minutes of it I was tired. Obviously this was gonna last a while so I thought I might as will go back bed that was up until I felt both fire and ice hit my back. Ohh now they really do have problem.

I looked back to see Toothless and Jack both completely frozen in their steps.

"H-Hiccup it was an accident." Toothless stuttered.

I cracked my knuckles, "If you even try to run I'll kill you."

"W-what a-are you gonna do?" Jack stuttered. Oh yeah I scared the shit out them.

I didn't say anything I just walked over to them and I put my hands on their collarbone and the both dropped like a sack of potatoes. I sighed in relief. Finally, they were asleep.

I grabbed both of their legs and I dragged Toothless into his room and Jack into his not even bothering to put them in their beds.

I went back to my room and jumped into bed kicking off my shoes and rolling in the covers.

"I'm never have fucking kids in my life." I murmured to myself as I quickly drifted asleep.

(Time Skip: 4 hours later)

I woke up to the smell of delicious, mouth-watering food. Hmm I could smell the freshly seasoned meat all the way from the kitchen. I shot up from my bed and followed the sweet smell of food.

When I walked down the hallway to see that Toothless and Jack were still asleep in their own separate room and still on the floor. I chuckled at the scene and walked down the stairs to find Megan cooking and a table filled with freshly cooked homemade food. It was like a dream, a sweet delicious dream.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Megan asked mixing what I'm guessing was cornbread.

"No, I woke up on my own." I half lied, technically the smell of food woke me up. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"No, but I could use some company. I mean you three were asleep for..." She checked her watch, "...4 hours."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay, it's okay! I know how you guys were tired from the flight here so I just let you guys sleep in for awhile." I nodded and we walked over into kitchen.

"Hey, where's Pippa? Isn't she here?" I asked.

"Yeah she's in her room. She's probably making another bomb or hacking her way into something right now." She sighed.

"Wait, how old is she again?"

"She's just turned 9." She answered.

"And she's making bombs and hacking computers?!"

"Blame Toothless, he's the one who taught her that stuff." She said putting the cornbread in the oven.

"I knew he knew how to make bombs but I don't know he knew how to hack. How does he know this stuff?" I asked outraged.

Megan shrugged, "Any way back to the conversation we had before, I was asking what are your powers?"

"Oh it's really nothing I just have wings and a tail." I said.

"So you're bird?" She chuckled a little.

"No, more like a...dragon." I hesitated.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly.

"Really, so do you have any powers?"

"Yes actually, let me show you." She said.

She walked into the middle of the living room and moved the coffee table out the way so there would be more room. Suddenly I saw her eyes start glow a wonderful light blue and then I saw two blue beams form in hands and I saw her slowly start to rise from off the ground.

I was pulled from my thoughts when she shot a beam at me. My reflexes acted in instant defense and my wings shot out from my back; covering me from the hit.

"Hm good reflexes." She said landing back on the ground and her eyes and hands going back to normal.

I smiled at her little sneaky sneak attack as she walked back over to me to look at my wings.

"They're extraordinary. May I?" She asked reaching for wings.

"Go ahead, nobody's stopping you." I stretched out one of my wings for her to examine.

She hesitated a bit but went on with it and started to examine my wing.

"Wow, how fast can you go?" She asked.

"I don't know, I never really tested how fast I could go." I said she took her hands of my wings.

Megan shrugged, "Oh could you wake up Jack and Toothless dinner's almost ready." She asked running over to the oven and pulling out the cornbread.

"Sure." I said as I ran up stairs taking off my torn shirt.

I ran to my room first and put on a new long sleeved shirt then I went into Jack's room to see he was still asleep. I smiled to myself, he already knew the routine. I jumped on top of him and shook him until he woke up.

"Waaaake uppp!" I said in an obnoxious voice.

"Shut up. I'm up already." He groaned wiping drool from off his face.

"Good, one down one to go." I said as I walked out his room and into Toothless's room.

Same routine. I jumped on him and yelled him in an obnoxious voice.

"Screw you Hiccup." He said pushing me off him.

"Oh someone's a bit of a sour puss after their nap." I mocked. And got the middle finger in response.

"Well that happens when someone forces you to go to sleep." He said getting up.

We all walked back downstairs and saw that Pippa was already there helping Megan set the table and Megan was just now finishing making the last plate. Once she was done making the plates we all sat down and once we started eating Megan brought up a subject that most people find hilarious.

"Toothless tomorrow you're going doctor office." Megan stated.

"What? Why?"

"Because this is the only day I could get you into the office."

"What do I have to go for?" Toothless asked.

"I shouldn't say." Megan said casually eating her food.

"No, what is it?" Toothless asked getting impatient.

"Prostate exam." She said.

It took every inch of me not to laugh but Jack ruined it when he spitted out all his food and he went into fit of laughs and before I knew it I was laughing with him.

"What?! I'm not going." Toothless said.

"You're going." Megan said.

"I'm not going. Prostate exams are for old men who have diabetes." Toothless argued.

Megan glared, "Fine." She said roughly. "You won't go." Somehow I knew she had a plan.

When we finished eating Toothless went upstairs to change out of his day clothes but while he was changing Jack and I were help Megan watch dishes.

"Hey I need you guys to do a favor for me." Megan said when she heard Toothless go up stairs.

"Let me guess you want us to take Toothless to his appointment." Jack said with smug smile.

"Could you please? I have to go to work and take Pippa to school in the morning."

"Sure thing. Man this is gonna be hilarious." Jack said getting excited. And Megan chuckled at the comment But hushed when she saw Toothless come back downstairs.

Oooh this was gonna be wonderful.

(Time Skip: 6:00am)

I woke up Jack really early to kidnap and take Toothless to the doctor and since Megan knew Toothless was going to put up fight she gave us her second car. I told her we weren't even old enough to get our license but she didn't care, she trusted so me and Jack just went with it.

Once Jack and I got dress we quietly snuck into Toothless's room and we and silently got some clothes from his dresser.

I looked at Toothless who was rolled up in his covers and whose feet were hanging off the bed. Me and Jack chuckled to ourselves. He had no idea what he was in for today.

"Okay you have to snatch the covers off him then I'll put his clothes and if he wakes up help me restrain him." I said getting his shirt ready.

"Wait, what if he sleeps nude?" Jack asked hesitating to grab the covers.

"Oh well, then I guess we might see a naked Toothless today."

Jack shrugged and snatched the covers from off him. Good news, he wasn't completely naked he was just sleeping in his underwear, that's not really different for me and Jack. And after we snatched the covers off him I found myself staring at Toothless looking at how peaceful he looked and how defined his muscles-woah what? Forget that last part.

"Umm oh, let me put on his clothes...Jack? Jack?!"

"Wha-Huh?" He jumped up. Was he staring at Toothless too?

I shook my head and I lifted Toothless's head up and I slid his shirt over his head and then I slid his arms into his shirt. And carefully slid his pants careful not to wake him.

"Come on, we gotta carry him down to the car." I said wrapping my arms around Toothless's legs.

Jack slowly wrapped his arms around Toothless and we picked him up, he groaned from the sudden movement but he was still asleep.

I sighed, "Lets hurry up before he wakes up." Jack nodded.

We rushed downstairs and out the door. We laid Toothless in the back seat of the car and I drove to them to the doctor office by this time Toothless was starting to stir in his sleep.

We finally made it to the clinic and we carried Toothless into the office which by the way earned a couple of strange looks. Once we signed in we went to the back of the clinic and we finally decided to wake up Toothless.

"Toothless?" I sang obnoxiously. He groaned.

"Toothless guess where we are." Jack sang. Toothless eyes shot wide open.

"W-what? You asshole." Toothless growled.

"Exactly! You're getting a prostate exam! Isn't it great!" Jack said happily.

"I'll get prostate exam when hell freezes over." He said getting up. But I quickly put my hand on his collarbone making drop like a rock back on the bed.

"You know he's gonna be pissed when he wakes up right?" Jack said.

"I know we should probably leave."

Jack smiled, "Shall we?" He asked bowing and extending his hand out.

"We shall." I said taking his hand and skipping out the clinic laughing like maniacs which earned even more strange looks.

"Oh what shall we do today?" Jack asked as we drove back to the house.

"I haven't gone flying in while and I think I saw the woods somewhere near the house." I said.

"Then shall go to the woods my dear loving princess-"

I slapped him in the back of the head and chuckled, "Shut up Jack." He chuckled shaking his head.

We went back to the house to get Jack's staff and the next 20 minutes went by quickly and we were at the woods before we knew it.

"Are you sure these woods are abandon?" Jack asked getting out out the car.

"I don't know but if it isn't we can just fly above the clouds." I said taking off my shirt and walking into the woods.

Once we got deep enough into the woods Jack jumped up from off the ground and flew a feet from off the ground. Then I ran and stretched out my wings and I flew up at least 50 feet into the clouds. And Jack was falling behind rather quickly.

"Hey, wait up!" Jack shouted trying to catch up.

I smiled, "You're so slow." I said slowing down.

"Shut up. I don't have a freaking 15 foot wingspan." Jack said flying a few feet below me looking at me with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, true." I said looking down at him.

Jack sighed, "I gotta start flying more often. I mean look at the view from up here."

Jack was right, it beautiful up here. And since it was still early on in the day I could see the different shades of colors all over the sky, from a light blue to a brilliant pink.

"So this is what I've missing out on all these years huh?" I said.

"Pretty much but I like it better it's night time. It seems better to me." I nodded in response.

That's when I realized that Jack wasn't paying any sort of attention to me so I decided to have a little fun with him. I glided silently to my right and into the clouds where Jack couldn't see me and wait for him to notice that I was gone which was at least 10 minutes.

"Hey Hiccup?" Jack called out for me but didnt look up and I didn't answer so he called again a little more curious. "Hiccup?"

No answer. Jack finally looked up and saw I wasn't there. Now he was worried. Good I had him just where I wanted him.

"Hiccup?! This isn't funny!" Jack called out more urgently. "Hiccup?!"

I quietly flew from under the clouds where I was at and I came up from behind him.

"Boo!" I yelled right in his ear making him jump and scream.

Once he saw me he pushed me, "You asshole! I thought someone kidnapped you or something."

I laughed, "O-oh my goodness, y-you screamed like a girl." I said breathless.

"Shut up! That isn't funny!" He yelled with his ears turning red.

"You're right...it was HILARIOUS!" I broke out into laughter.

Jack started to turn full on red as I continued to laugh about it but I shut up was I noticed he was flying towards me at full speed luckily I'm way faster then him. And the chase went on for at least 10 minutes.

"Your ass is mine when I catch you!" He shouted.

"Oh please." I said lookimg back and sticking out my tongue. Really wish I hadn't done that.

"Hiccup watch out!" Jack yelled.

I turned around to have a tree branch hit me straight in the stomach. And I fell hitting almost every branch on the way down and I could hear Jack yelling my name too. And while I was falling I folded my wings back into my back so they wouldn't keep hitting me in my goddamn face. And just as I was about to hit the ground I closed my eyes for the impact but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Jack was right under me flying less than inch off the ground.

He stopped flying and plopped on ground, "Are you okay?" He whispered out of breath.

"Other than hitting 15 branches on the way down and almost dying, yeah I'm good." I said sarcastically.

Jack chuckled, "At least you're okay." He flashed his brilliant smile that I couldn't help but smile back to.

"Thanks...for saving my ass." I said now staring at him.

He smiled another brilliant smile. And for some odd reason we just stayed there staring at each other while I laid on top of him. I didn't even realize that our hands were intertwined with each others and that my face was almost practically buried in Jack's neck. I didn't even notice that we were leaning into each but a pain in my stomach made me jump back.

"Hiccup what's wrong?"

"Karma's a bitch." I said getting off Jack and looking at my stomach that now had a purple and black bruise.

"Oh my god, Hiccup!" Jack said sitting me back down.

"Jack calm down, I've had worse." I chuckled.

"I'm sure you have." Jack said sarcastically.

"I lost my leg when I was 5." I said.

Jack froze for a second, "You win. Now let me help you."

I let of go my stomach and let Jack come closer with his already ice cold hands. I hissed in pain when he put his hands on my bruised stomach.

"Sorry." Jack said with his hands getting colder.

"Just distract me." I told him trying to ignore the pain.

"With what?" Jack asked.

"Talk! You're Jack you always have some crap to say." I said holding back a wince.

"I'm sorry." Jack said suddenly.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked confused.

"For what I said last week while we were in gym."

I sighed, "Jack it's okay we all said some stuff that we didn't mean."

"But it wasn't right for me to bring up our relationship." Jack sighed.

"Jack stop. I forgive you. I'm the one who should be apologizing." He smiled. "Sorry."

Jack sighed, "Oh please, I know you're sorry and I know you love my white hair."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said that I was a 'white haired freak.' But it's obvious that you love it my hair and you called a freak because well it did use to be my nickname in bed with you when you-" I smacked him in the back of his head.

"Shut up!" I said with my cheeks burning but he just laughed. "Don't talk anymore, you irritate me."

"That's not true, you love me." He chuckled.

"No I don't-" I hissed as he hit a sensitive spot on my side.

"Sorry!" He apologized quickly scooting closer to get a better angle on the bruise.

"It's okay."

We both sat there in silence while Jack iced my bruise and I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain but after 5 minutes it started to feel better. I opened my eyes to Jack was trailing a little lower to cover more of the bruise.

I saw that Jack was starting turn a little red as he got lower and I would be lying if I said wasn't blushing a little too.

"A-are you okay-damn it Hiccup." Jack said standing up.

"What?"

"You have a bruise on cheek." He said putting his icy hand on my cheek.

I blushed at the gesture and then I realized I must've looked like doofus but then I saw that he was blushing a bright red. Idiot.

I smiled. But then I noticed that we were both unintentionally leaning closer to each other. I started to hesitated as I reached out to his face but suddenly my phone rang making us jump back. And I hurried and answered my phone.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Pick. Me. Up." I heard Toothless voice growl.

"Heyy Toothless, how was your day?" I asked with a wide grin spreading across my face.

"Pick me up!" He screamed before hanging up the phone.

"I think we should go pick up Toothless. I can tell he's piss off." I said standing up.

"No shit Sherlock." Jack smiled with a faint blush still.

I smiled, "Let's go then." And I stood up ignoring the blush on face and started to make my way out the woods.


End file.
